


Wonderland人类观察日记

by It_Just_Happens (Yoko_Wwwwww)



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Wwwwww/pseuds/It_Just_Happens
Summary: 一切都要从那个在教会的晚上说起。
Relationships: Matou Kariya/Tohsaka Aoi (mentioned), Matou Kariya/Tohsaka Tokiomi, Tohsaka Aoi/Tohsaka Tokiomi (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告OOC警告OOC警告重要的事情说三遍
> 
> 从名字可知是厕纸轻小说
> 
> 一个第一人称来回乱换一句话说不清楚的关于平行世界的故事
> 
> 有很多葵相关内容
> 
> 有一些麻婆和闪，请不要问为什么这里会有麻婆和闪
> 
> 作者就是一搞月球男人cp的不是硬核月厨（指fate吧论战轮设定老哥），尽量在自圆其说的同时避免了涉及他月核心设定，故本文中一些疑似违反常理又没有用月理解释的内容请默认为“it just happens”，不要深究
> 
> 目前为止男主角一号和男主角二号主要在单方面吵架还没有开始正常谈恋爱但是众所周知他俩也不会正常谈恋爱就是

01

男人坐在忏悔室的另一端，向我委婉地描述他在妻子去世之后的生活场景。每天早晨，餐桌上多余的那个空杯子都会提醒他那个女人已经不在世了，然而他又不舍得把它收起来，好像只要那东西继续摆在那里，远坂葵就迟早有一天会再次笑着端起一杯她最喜欢的热可可。

“我今天打算去看葵的墓地……”他冷静而从容地陈述着，“看到樱放在那里的那束花烂掉了，我想买另一束放过去，到了花店门口才发现没带零钱。”

听远坂时臣忏悔实在是没有什么特别的。他从来不会像那些其他的教堂常客那样对着我痛哭流涕——顺便一提，我对他们的横流的鼻涕眼泪弄脏红木墙面这件事倒是不是很在意……不，不如说我很享受倾听那些虔诚教徒们发自肺腑的悔恨——也没有吉尔伽美什那么会说笑话。他常常一边怀念亡妻一边用些无关痛痒的理由来给自己开脱，“是因为公司事务太多我才没能陪着凛和樱见上葵最后一面”，诸如此类，情绪的阀门控制得极为精妙，永远不会表露出超过“恰到好处”的悲伤。用那个金发留学生的话讲，远坂先生无趣至极，守旧，另一方面又有点过于虚伪世故精于算计，以至于没有什么底线，容易让人联想到很多电视上夸夸其谈一事无成的政客。

我不关心政治，很少看电视，甚至也不太理解吉尔常挂在嘴边的所谓无趣，只因为我迄今为止还尚未见过任何真正有趣的东西，但是我赞同他关于远坂时臣的结论：这个连忏悔时都要精心维护自己形象的男人的确让人提不起来任何兴致。

抱歉，我又走神了——圣职者不应该这么做。

远坂时臣已经说完了他想说的话。从隔开我和他的那块木板上的小小窗口里，我能看到那双北欧来的蓝色眼睛正幽幽对着我。

我低头看了一眼手表，上面显示是时间是十二点整。

“主会宽恕你的。”我说，在胸口画了个十字，“愿祂保佑你，阿门。”

那边的男人跟着我低声又敷衍地重复：“阿门。”

吉尔伽美什为了挑衅我，故意跟我列举过远坂时臣的缺点，其中一条罪名是他是个伪信徒。我当时警告他不要在我面前污蔑冬木教会最大的赞助人的虔诚。吉尔伽美什旋即爆发出一阵大笑，高脚杯里的红酒泼在酒窖的地面上：“绮礼，你竟然也会被金钱收买。”

我没理会他，没有必要。我当然知道远坂时臣从不真心实意对神。谁又能真心实意对神呢？我推开门，受难的耶稣挂在十字架上，面目低垂，视线对着月光透过教堂两侧花窗所投下的一片银白。就连我也从不主动自称神的信徒：他从来没有回应过我的疑惑。

远坂时臣早我一步出来，自下而上地欣赏着那尊不算优美的塑像。

“不用送了，绮礼。”他转过头来对我说，“我今天自己开了车来，一会就走。”

上位者虚情假意放低姿态以求平易近人的语气十分符合他的性格。我恭敬地点了点头，对待投资人还是应该礼数周全：“那么，我就不多留您了。”

他没说话。或者是他还没来得及说话，安静的夜色便忽然被打破了。教堂沉重的大门发出一阵吱呀声响。我不合时宜地记起这周还没有给门轴上润滑。事太多了，吉尔伽美什如果能少添点乱就好。他应该把更多的时间花在学业上而不是来骚扰我。

那个瘦弱的影子就在此时出现在那窄窄的一道缝隙中间，拖着僵硬的左腿，似乎是在向着我们挪动过来。空荡荡的教堂里回荡着他的脚步声。

因为兜帽和逆光的缘故，我看不清他的脸。

是流浪汉吗？

“远坂……”那个残破的人形念叨着，好不容易站稳在两列长椅中间的过道上，用右手艰难地扯下了连帽衫的帽子，“你终于来了啊，远坂时臣——”

我面无表情地看向被呼唤了名字的那个人。后者一向被从容和优雅所武装的脸上少有地出现了惊诧的神色，让人想要幸灾乐祸。被我认为是流浪汉的那个男人此刻一定在瞪着他，凶狠地瞪着他就像想要把他活吞了，否则远坂时臣不会有那样难看的脸色：“雁夜？”

男人定定地站在那，胸口起伏，艰难地喘息着，好像光是刚刚走过来的动作就能要了他的命，努力支撑身体恢复平衡的样子甚至有些滑稽。

我心底的某一块开始发笑。我拼命想要把那回荡在我脑海里的笑声压下去。

他抓着自己的左臂，像是要抬起手来，又像是有许多讲不完的话要说，然而在他来得及作出任何更进一步的举动之前，远坂时臣向前跨了一步，动作介于想要扶住他和推开他之间，像是浑然不知道这个男人正想要对他动手一般，只顾着自己心中的疑惑和冲动：“间桐雁夜？”

“你干什么！”男人动作被打断了。他试图躲开，被高了他不少的远坂一把抓住了枯枝一样的胳膊，猝不及防地被压制在了对方两手之间，“你给我滚啊！”他徒劳地挣扎了几下，没法动作的左半边身子让他像只被钉在标本展板上的蛾子一样凄惨又可笑。他意识到这样根本不是远坂时臣的对手，也意识到了后者似乎根本不想理会他的所思所想，气急败坏又慌张地开始说乱七八糟的狠话，一会要杀了远坂，一会又要让虫子把远坂吃了。

也不知道是什么虫子能吃了这么大一个活人。

远坂时臣脸色渐渐变得铁青，一言不发，任由他滔滔不绝。

场景更令人忍俊不禁了。

“要不要报警？”我提议，教会后面的房间里就有电话。

远坂时臣摇了摇头。

这时候男人的叫骂声——鉴于他尽管情绪激烈但用词还算是文雅，或许用斥责和威胁更为准确——渐渐微弱下来，取而代之的是剧烈的咳嗽，在教堂的穹顶下发出干巴巴的回音。远坂像是意识到事情有些不对劲，松开了手。男人却没再发出声响，反而因为失却了支撑而向下滑落，像蒙着皮的骷髅一样的手指死死抓着远坂红西装的袖口，几次三番想要站起来，最终还是脱力地摇摇晃晃一头栽倒在他的怀里。

我这才看清那个男人毁了容、瞎了眼的左半边脸。

死了吗？我遗憾又诧异地想到。

太容易了吧。

接下来是长达几秒钟的沉默。

“有电话吗？”远坂姿势僵硬地搂着那个看起来已经失去了灵魂的躯壳，问我。

我回过神来。

对，正常来说，这个时候应该打电话叫救护车。

02

我在削苹果。

绮礼已经代我送凛上学去了，感冒的樱被托付给了保姆，公司的事情有秘书负责，我暂且还可以再晚一个小时到办公室。这些麻烦安排都是为了照顾面前病床上这个形容憔悴的男人的心情，然而他偏着脸不肯看我，似乎一点都不领我的情。

“我才是有理由生气的那个，”我说，把苹果放在床头的玻璃盘子里，“我可是差一点就被‘杀’了。”

间桐雁夜裹在医院的被子里，艰难地扭了扭身子，背对着我。

幼稚。

医生的诊断是营养不良，没有病变却僵硬不能自由活动的左半身大概是因为心理问题外加左眼失明导致的认知失调，没有大碍，过几天就能出院。我本来想交了住院费就走人，毕竟他前一天晚上还恨不得杀了我，半路想起间桐脏砚死后鹤野早就和妻子搬到了国外去，如果把雁夜一个人扔在这，不知道他又要把自己搞成什么样。

“你吃苹果吗？”我耐着性子问。

“你装什么好人？”他虚弱又恼火地反问，声音沙哑，我不禁好奇他到底是怎么把自己的嗓子弄成这副样子的，“假惺惺的，很有意思么？”

“我在关心你，间桐雁夜。”我说，“如果不是看在远坂家和间桐家的世交的份上，我现在就可以走。”

“那你走啊。”

我被噎了一下。我对这个男人的记忆还停留在他上高中的时候。他对着我一直有点小孩子脾气，但也没像现在这么莫名其妙无理取闹。

没必要和这种落魄潦倒的失败者一般见识。我叹了口气：“鹤野他们都不在冬木，你的住院费都是我付的，这么说话是不是不太合适？”

“鹤野不在冬木？”他震惊地转过头来。看不出他们兄弟情谊竟如此深厚。

我点点头。间桐雁夜旋即踹开被子，从床上坐起来，脸上的病色都挡不住他那种冒冒失失的焦急，过大的病号服的领口滑稽地从肩膀上滑下来一截，锁骨突兀地显现在暗淡的灰白色皮肤下，他从来都很瘦，现在和干尸也没有两样：“不可能！那死老头……脏砚呢？”

“令尊已经离世七年了，你哥哥也是在那之后出的国。”我观察他的神情，怀疑他下一秒就要拔掉手背上的针头，从医院跑出去，“斯人已去，节哀顺变。”

“这不可能，不可能……胡扯！”他抓着我的领子大叫，而我竟然还有闲心想还好这是单人病房——不然也太丢脸了，虽然丢的大概是间桐家的脸，从另一个角度也能说明他实在是没有什么威胁性……我怀疑就算把水果刀递过去他也未必能拿得住，“远坂时臣你别想骗我！别以为把我送进医院你就能……”他剧烈地咳嗽起来。

他为什么就不能多注意些自己？在放任自流上也还是和以前没有差别。我好心好意端来放在床头柜上的水杯：“我知道你好久没有回家，一来就听到这种噩耗难以接受，但是……”

“你闭嘴！少在这给我装好人！”雁夜似乎崩溃一般地推开了我的手，力气仍旧不大，几乎装满了的水杯仅仅晃了一小下，没溅出什么水花，他身体上的虚弱和他精神上的偏执简直不成正比，“他要是死了，小樱现在在哪？你告诉我啊……小樱，小樱她在哪？”

樱？

“你怎么知道樱的？“

他瞪着我：“我为什么不能知道她……算了，我不和你说……”他艰难挣扎着向自己手背上的输液管伸出手去，“让我见葵！我要跟她说话！”

我和间桐雁夜有差不多十一年没见面了。时间说来也不是很长，弹指一挥间而已，不过是那时候凛和樱不存在，我和葵在上学，我们的父辈尚且活着。直到现在我偶尔对着穿衣镜前那个穿着红色西装的小胡子男人都会产生一瞬间恍惚：这个男人究竟是家里的长辈还是我？仿佛我和父母道别之后迎着朝阳出门去学校还是昨天的事。这种想法转瞬即逝，我耻于被人形容成多愁善感，稍微熟悉点我的人都知晓我和这个词一向没有缘分，我面前那个苍白单薄的男人才容易被女性们安慰不要太把那些命运无常没有定数的事情太放在心上。十年并不漫长，即便它的实际长度超过我迄今为止人生的三分之一。很多人会在这段时间里来了又去，顺其自然才是正规的解决方式，因为没准再过若干年匆匆过客们就会自己回来：永远不要去挽留那些留不住的人，不然必定会流露出丑态。我坚决不容许自己身上发生这种事，只能严以自律。

我更年轻时还不太懂这些之间的因果关系，以为摆出姿态就是得到回应的充分条件……然而实际上并不是这样的。那些人只是不想回来而已。就算我把我和葵结婚的请柬放进包装精美的信封里，寄到雁夜离开冬木后唯一一张寄给我的明信片上的地址，做出连葵都会讶异的妥协，那些想要逃离的人也不会回来。直到在婚礼进行中的某些时刻，我仍在错觉他会在下一秒出现，就像我们从前设想中的那样在对方的场合上大出风头——哪怕是来刻意让我难堪也好，我可以名正言顺地教训他一顿。但事情发展正如他之前逃避责任式的离家出走一样：他从未做出过什么不让人失望的事。

我记得很清楚的是那一天艳阳高照，天气预报少有地精准了一次，证婚的神父是绮礼的父亲……啊，那时候他也还活着。我把戒指戴到葵的无名指上，她头纱上多切面的钻石把阳光散射成彩虹，台下掌声雷动。所有人都很高兴，我也不例外，在门德尔松的婚礼进行曲里已经没有在意现在坐在宾客席上的人数比我送出的请柬数要少一个。因此多出来的礼物被分给了葵娘家那边的小孩子。没有见识的小孩子吃到糖就足够满足，亲昵地称呼我伯父或者姐夫，脸上洋溢出的出于单纯的喜悦的笑容让我很快把那个笑起来总也心事重重别有意味的少年的影子忘到脑后去，谁知道他现在已经长成了什么样的成人。

我当然无意指控他，或者说我无法指控他。现在提起这件事，这个形容枯槁神经过敏的男人必定会一口咬定是我在污蔑他。但事实就是如此，他悄无声息在我的人生里消失了十多年——葵即将离世要求我给他寄一封道别信的时候我甚至找不到一个有效地址——然后突然出现，威胁要杀了我，对发生在自己亲人和葵身上的事一窍不通，却知道我小女儿的名字。

我觉得自己被耍了。

命运，神明，间桐雁夜本人，其中有一个在和我开恶劣的玩笑。

我忽然恼火起来。

“葵死了。”我轻声说，紧绷着情绪，“已经是一年前的事了。”

间桐雁夜那只完好的眼睛瞳仁骤缩。他嘴角抽动着，先前的敌意土崩瓦解，只剩下茫然和空洞。他看着我，像在看怪物，看葵的尸体，看具像化的死亡：“你说什么？”

“葵死了。”我重复了一遍，感觉就像是在拿一把钝刀子在我心脏上某块溃烂的地方翻搅，血和不快一起翻涌，我为什么要对着这个人谈及葵——就好像我一点也不伤心那样，“就葬在教堂附近的墓园里。我本不想提这件事的。”

那男人脸上的血色彻底消失了。我以为他又要歇斯底里地大闹起来，但是他没有。间桐雁夜缓缓地在我面前颓萎下去，在病床上蜷缩成一团不停颤抖着的骨头和残破血肉的结合体，目光呆滞地落在床头柜上的苹果上，说不清是难以置信还是终于断掉了那根理智的线。

过了好一会儿，我才听见从他捂住嘴的指缝间传出来的呜咽声。

我什么也没说。我们之间没什么好说的。

间桐雁夜后来就没再提这件事，也没再像刚醒过来时那样说关于“魔术”和“虫子”的梦话。医生说之前那些胡言乱语可能是精神上受了刺激之后的妄想症产物，要我小心些不要揭他的那些疮疤。我对着医嘱想了很久，最后也没想出有什么能算作揭他伤疤。或许葵的事勉强是一件，但是说都说了，收不回来。

何况面对现实也不一定是坏事。我看着安静躺在床上吃苹果的间桐雁夜——他一开始对我竟然允许他吃苹果这件事也表现出了掩盖不住的震惊，对着那个苹果看了许久才咬下去第一口，像是很久没碰过这东西——暗自庆幸，最起码他不再和我作对了。这样能省不少麻烦，毕竟他一时半会不能回间桐家。

我的秘书给鹤野打电话说起雁夜，远在欧洲的男人闻声震怒：“他的死活关我什么事？他不是早就不和我们家往来了？他离家出走的时候管过我们吗，我凭什么管他？”他连珠炮一样反问，每一句都理直气壮，后面干脆顺着话茬又抱怨起自己生活艰辛，什么家产都被老头子投资失败败光了只好每天起早贪黑工作供儿子上学一类，实在是没财力没精力管这些闲事。秘书听完一五一十转告给我，我想了想，告诉他把电话挂了，不要为这种无聊的事占用间桐先生的时间。

“那怎么办呢？”把电话挂掉之后秘书殷切地看着我。

绮礼给我的建议是留下他：“令爱年纪尚小，多个照应总是好处多于坏处。尊夫人在天之灵肯定也希望如此。”

我深以为然。

就当是做好事吧。我在坐车回家的时候想到，葵会高兴的。

间桐雁夜坐在旁边，用他仅剩的那只有视力的眼睛目不转睛地盯着窗外看，显现出一种濒死动物才有的温驯与忧愁。凛和樱很喜欢的一只徘徊在我们家附近的野猫也时常透露出相似的神态，安静温和地任由女孩们揉搓，我让佣人把它抱养回家却被挠了，后来它就再没光临过。

我们一直开到教会所属墓园的那个路口，绿灯恰好变成红色，我用余光扫了一眼那片熟悉的灰色围墙，几乎下意识地问道：“葵就在这里，要去见见她吗？”

说出这句话之后我立刻就后悔了——该怎么去见葵呢？我没有带花来，没有带她喜欢的点心，樱留下的花束应该也已经被守墓人清理走了，残枝败叶全部未曾留下。她的墓前只剩下冷冰冰的大理石，雨后的泥泞留在她名字的凹痕上，而我就像是那种在约会时忘了带来礼物的糟糕男人那样两手空空地来访，甚至不知道该对着她说些什么。她肯定想听我说些什么，哪怕只是樱和凛在学校的成绩也好。但是我只要看着那块石碑就一句话都说不出口。那个永远温柔笑着的女子和一抔黄土怎么会画上等号？

好在这时候绿灯了。

“我杀了你……”我听见间桐雁夜说，声音嘶哑，“远坂时臣，你这个混蛋——”

03

我有时候会搞不清楚我究竟什么时候是清醒的，什么时候又是在做梦。

比如在虫仓里分不清日夜的某一天，我偶然会怀疑这一切是否是我想象出来的画面，像是对少年时期最深恐慌的旧梦重温，虫子和脏砚是恐惧凝结出来成因不明的幻觉……也许只是因为我又不自量力地尝试了楼下便利店里售卖的廉价洋酒，实际上我正躺在位于冬木市几百公里外的狭窄公寓里承受宿醉折磨。这种幻想往往会被樱打破。甚至还不能够用少女来形容的女孩站在打开了一条缝的门后，混沌空洞如无机质的眼睛里反射一丝来源不明的光，令我陡然惊醒：这是现实而不是一场幻觉。我的一切想象在真实的苦难面前都变得单薄——不如说我本来就是个单薄而没有深度的人，落得这个下场也不过是为了给我之前轻率的想象和逃避做赎罪而已。

又比如现在。我本来应该为了重获新生而高兴，但实际上，它还是困扰我更多：我习惯了总是被不知道什么时候就波澜横生的现实打击，因此在什么事降临到我头上的时候首先感到的不是惊异而是疲累，尤其是这种荒诞又好坏难辨的事——另一场人生，没有圣杯战争也没有脏砚，我甚至还能坐起来和远坂时臣好端端地吵嘴！太不真实了，我想到，倘若是远坂时臣——我所熟识的那个的远坂时臣——的话，大概会试图归咎于什么魔术或者是魔法……我做不到，光是提到那两个词就让我感到恶心，更不用试图把这两种东西分清楚。脏砚讲魔术原理的时候我低头写写画画，本子上写的是后来被撕掉的小说草稿，鹤野倒是做过笔记，但是没过多久也扔掉了，毕竟对于离家出走的废物和比废物还废物的人来说那些东西已经没了用处。

又或者其实根本不是魔术或者魔法也说不定，也许只是哪一个神心血来潮，认为我还可以再狼狈一点，所以才把我从地狱里单独拎出来，想要看一看习惯了阴暗潮湿角落的虫子在阳光下会怎样死去。

不过面前事物的真伪已经无所谓，追究它实在是太耗费我的心力：难道还要我来选是接受受苦的樱还是死去的葵吗？如果真的是神的恶意的话，他也应该知道我是没办法做出这种选择的人。

我躺在床上，茫然地看着远坂时臣削好的苹果。果肉氧化成了棕色，大概已经不好吃了——我已经想不起苹果咬起来应该是什么感觉，只剩残存的常识替我如此判断。而那个男人正居高临下地俯视着我，武装得严丝合缝的名为优雅的盔甲下渗透着轻蔑。我知道的，我知道的，光是看着那双蓝眼睛我就知道，他一定在想“你也配为葵感到悲伤？”。如果我还能有一丁点的力气的话我肯定要站起来指着他的鼻子骂“你才是最不配的那一个”，但是我忽然不想这么做了，思考已经耗光了我所有的能量。被虫子噬咬的痛感再一次从内脏里涌上来，要把我从里面向外撕开。我下意识地抬起手想要挡住从喉咙里咳出来的血和虫子，实际上却只有嘶哑的呜咽，像是濒死挣扎的动物一样可怜又可笑。

我当然更没有勇气去面对葵的坟墓。时臣说起这件事时候的轻描淡写让我再次怀疑他是否是个没有感情的人，冷漠得仿佛葵原本就是陈列在那里的名贵物品一样。他把葵当成了什么？和那些他死了几百年的先人一样的炫耀资本？

我压根没办法控制自己不发怒。

男人对我的怒火置若罔闻。司机开出三个街口，他终于转过头来，目光追着我的眼睛看不出情感，却紧咬不放。我瞪回去——以我现在这副就连唯一可以称之为依靠的魔术都已经失去了的状态，恐怕也只有在这种争斗中能做到对远坂时臣以牙还牙……和我认识得更久些的那个远坂时臣听到这个应该会看似诚挚地讥刺我活该。

“算了。”他最终收回目光，假惺惺的热情消退了，留下我所熟悉的学生会会长式公事公办的语气，不是很亲近，也不至于过分疏远，总之十分令人讨厌，“凛和樱还在家里等着，你不是还想见她们么？先回去吧。”

远坂宅几乎还是老样子，最大的差别是终于安装了各式电器，尤其是有了电灯，和从前只靠魔术照明的阴森森氛围大相径庭，和时臣竟然学会了开车一样令我感到古怪。远坂家的姐妹穿着式样相仿的洋装，乖巧地坐在灯光下，两张努力想要维持正经的小脸在看见那个红色男人的身影之后不由自主地流露出小孩子特有的天真烂漫的喜悦，倏地明快起来，和我记忆里那两个在公园里嬉戏的女孩趋于一致。葵的面目不合时宜地再次出现，她端坐在公园的长椅上，眉目柔和而温暖，脚下绿草如茵。我朝着她走过去，她却又消失，如烟霞散去，过后只余下远坂宅西式装潢的地板，上面站着她的女儿们。我猛地错觉，葵仍在透过她们与她颜色不同然而形状肖似的眼睛来观察我。

“这是雁夜叔叔，”时臣用目光制止了想要扑过来要求拥抱的女孩们——他果然是个讨厌的父权意识集合体，迟早要变成脏砚那样苟延残喘的活死人，“是爸爸的朋友，要在家里借住几天。”

这么多年过去了，他竟然还有底气称呼我朋友。

两个女孩这才怯生生地把目光投向我。我下意识侧过头去，想要把自己毁容了的半边脸藏在她们看不到的地方。小孩子会害怕的。她们或许已经害怕了，不然为什么没有直接喊“叔叔好”？我甚至想要躲开，然而远坂时臣却把手搭在我的肩上，强硬地挡住了我的退路，握着我嶙峋的肩胛骨把我身子扳到正对着他女儿们的角度。被他触碰的地方如同被火焰燎过一样地发热。我以前当作是火属性魔术的缘故，现在看他就是天生体温比我要高，可以轻易灼伤我的身体如同灼伤我的自尊心。

我又想杀了他了。

我被迫与两个小姑娘对视，透过她们清澈透明的蓝眼睛看到一个狼狈不堪、神色窘迫、消瘦到病态的白发男人，瞎掉一只眼睛，半边脸上爬满骇人的瘢痕。她们是真的被吓到了吧。我深吸了一口气，做好了心理准备，弯下腰，努力挤出一个尽量温和的笑容：“小凛，小樱，你们好啊。”

“叔、叔叔好！”凛回过神来。

樱的目光在我和时臣之间来回滑动，最终又落回到我的脸上，像是害怕又像是羞赧地看着我完好的那半边脸，跟在她姐姐身后凑过来，手指绞着裙子一角，小小地微笑着：“雁夜叔叔好。”

我已经想不起她上一次这样轻松快乐地呼唤我是什么时候。我甚至不敢在清醒的时候设想她有朝一日还能恢复这份快乐。然而神或许是拿我开够了玩笑，在此时却突然给了我一个我以为再也不会出现的奇迹——一个生动的、鲜活的，远坂樱。

我的身体比脑子先做出反应，在我来得及自己究竟想要做什么又做了什么之前蹲下并抱住了她。仍旧有些麻痹的左臂颤抖着揽住她的背，久违地感受到棉麻布料温柔的触感。我本能地想要把她紧紧地抱在怀里。我贪求着她身上的一点温暖：我所有遭受的磨难都是为了能再一次感受到这种温暖。到了现在这个时候，樱反而成了我这个摇摇欲坠的废物的救星。精神的一部分在警铃大作着告诉我松开手即是永别，另一部分则试图向我证明这种拥抱与我记忆中少年时葵拥抱我的触感别无二致。被葵视作弟弟的雁夜、樱的雁夜叔叔、现在的我，三者短暂地借由这拥抱重叠成一个。我不禁想要哭泣：为樱、为葵、为我自己。我永远不会再是她们记忆中那一个人了，她们也永远不会再是我记忆里的模样。

樱愣在原地。我的眼泪不知道什么时候落到她柔软的黑色短发上，顺着发梢缓缓地又濡湿她剪裁精致的裙子——在间桐家她已经很久没穿过这么合体的衣服。我更愧疚了。

不知道多久之后，也许一瞬间，也许已经过了一个永恒，樱抬起了手，小心翼翼地抱了回来，仍旧弥漫着不明所以却被尽力放缓的声音在我耳边轻轻响起：“不要哭了哦，叔叔。”

凛和樱或许会觉得我是个怪人，但是幼童本身就缺乏对奇怪事物的警惕心，起先饭桌上还遵循着礼仪唯恐让父亲生气，时臣接了个电话离开之后便没多久就玩闹起来，忘掉了发生过什么，好奇胜过了害怕，拉着我的袖子问我能不能再讲几个故事给她们听。

我当然愿意讲。打个不恰当的比方来说，如果她们愿意听下去，我就算是像一千零一夜里宰相的女儿那样一直讲下去也没什么问题。我甚至不需要去找一本童话书——毕竟大部分故事我早就给她们讲过一次或者更多。

不真实感在这个时候又涌上来，然而我早就分不清究竟哪一边是梦了。

“不要总缠着叔叔。”三个故事讲完之后远坂时臣鬼魅一样悄无声息地出现在女孩们身后，两只手分别搭到她们肩上，“你们该去睡了，叔叔也累了。”

他的手也几乎没变。我察觉到，还是那双养尊处优、骨节分明的手，唯一一处茧子生在右手中指的第一个关节，是用了太久的钢笔或是羽毛笔而留下的生活残骸。

我警惕地看向他。凛和樱倒是已经习惯了父亲偶尔的神出鬼没，旋即乖巧地从现在坐着的地方站起来向我道了再见。时臣脸上露出了赞许的笑容——在孩子们看来格外温柔英俊也说不定，一边一个地牵着女儿们向二楼的卧房走去，把我扔在客厅的一地月光里。

真讨厌啊。

“叔叔晚安。”樱突然看向我。

我猛地从深重的厌恶情绪里抽身出来，慌乱间挤出一个微笑，急于掩饰我无意间流露出来的糟糕情绪，大概还是很狼狈。不如说我这个人大部分时候都是一副很狼狈的模样，即便是过得最好的那段日子也不过是勉强能维持一点体面罢了：“你们也晚安。”

樱点了点头，然后便和她的父亲与姐姐一起走上了远坂家精致的螺旋状楼梯，转着圈消失在我视野的尽头。

那真是很长很长的一段楼梯。我小时候对远坂宅邸唯一的一点喜爱就来源于它，可以坐在上面从二楼一直滑到一楼，假如忽略最后跌下来时候崴脚的风险堪称一处完美的游乐场。不用担心会被佣人向长辈告发，因为有人能替我保守秘密——那个从来不肯和我一起毫无风度地从上面滑下来的人，永远只会站在二楼，半个身子探出栏杆外，微微蹙着眉头欲言又止地看着我跑上跑下。

我看见他张开嘴。

“太没有魔术师的样子了。”

“还没去睡吗？”

二楼走廊里的壁灯已经为了不影响孩子们而关上了，此时洒在远坂时臣身上的只有透过窗落下的月光，给他身上镀了一层银边，和他眼睛的蓝色意外地搭调，都很寒冷。

“你总是在走神。”远坂时臣自说自话，“佣人应该已经告诉你客房在哪里了吧？”

刚刚似乎的确有佣人跟我说过客房在哪里之类的话，只是我一心一意地枯坐着没有听进去。我抬眼看了看放在客厅里的座钟，八点半，离他刚刚上楼也才过了五分钟。

“不陪陪凛和樱吗？”

正在下楼的男人眼神一闪，好像很没想到我居然会在这个时候提起凛和樱：“她们自己睡就可以了，我还有工作要做。”

“真不负责。”

“什么意思？”远坂时臣看向我，好似十分诚恳。他最擅长这个了，永远做出一副安静倾听的模模样，就算是在骂你也只好像是恨铁不成钢。我以前经常被他骗住——现在不会了。

“我说我没见过你这样当父亲的。”

“凛和樱明白我的工作的重要性。”他缓缓地说，“而且她们已经长大了，也要学着为了别的事情妥协并负起责任。这是长大的过程之一。”

“她们还是两个小孩——啊，两个刚刚失去母亲的小孩当然不如你的工作重要。”

时臣站住了。

“逃避责任的小孩就会变成逃避责任的大人。”

出口伤人对我们两个来说是很寻常也很容易的事。尤其是在现在，我们说的已经不是关于小女孩的教育问题了。我从沙发上站起来，重心不稳膝盖磕到旁边茶几的尖角，左腿上传来久违的痛感：“你说谁在逃避责任？”

责任、责任，难道关心那些爱着你、你爱着的人不同样是一种责任？

时臣快步走下楼梯：“我不想和你争论这些，你这种任性的人的是不会明白的……说实话我真不知道为什么你父亲那样严厉的人会让你如此娇生惯养，他简直把你宠坏了。”

听到“你父亲”和“宠坏了”这两个词汇同时出现在一句话里我就忍不住想要大笑了——如果我现在对着的人不是远坂时臣的话。倘若脏砚真的能宠坏谁，那肯定不是我。他所谓的“爱”就像是那些虐猫者声称自己喜欢动物，其基础建立在我的痛苦上：他对我并无感情，受到喜欢和珍惜的只是魔术回路和我被淹没在虫子里的悲惨尖叫。远坂时臣就是个自以为是的蠢货，他根本就不知道间桐家是怎么回事，也根本不在乎，只要我们没闹到他头上……不，即便是闹到他身上，只要不影响他所谓的“家族夙愿”的话，他大概就不会理会别人身上发生了什么。差点被虫子吃掉、被殴打虐待之类的，在他眼里不过就是我大惊小怪罢了——总之不关他的事，他大可以站在岸上怪我不够坚强。

“闭嘴吧，你根本不知道是怎么回事。”我喉咙里又泛上来一股熟悉的甜腥味，心脏砰砰地胡乱跳动起来。这男人永远是我身上所有疾病最好的催化剂，“你就好好当你的混蛋，别管我了。”

“我是混蛋？”远坂时臣看着我，好整以暇，看不出来他是否是真心实意地生气，一切情绪都被过滤之后冷静地压缩进那双海一样颜色的眼睛，好似包装漂亮但乏味的罐头，“如果我是的话那么你算什么？我还以为你会对任由家族破败这一点感到羞愧——是我高估你了。听好了，间桐雁夜，无论如何，我至少没有辜负别人的期望。”他突然停下来，顿了一会儿之后又说，“尤其没有辜负葵的。”

我以前曾经想过时臣之所以是个混蛋是否有一星半点他不幸是个魔术师的原因。我带着仅有的家当坐在从冬木开往东京的列车上，一边打哈欠一边猜测倘若没有魔术这种害人的东西，他不大可能会那样大言不惭地声称天下一切都比不过他祖先的几句痴人说梦。但事实证明至少在这件事上我错怪了魔术。不会魔术也不知道魔术是什么东西的远坂时臣照样会把别的东西放在我们前面。

我的呼吸急促起来。

“别再提葵的名字了！”

我的肺像是破了的风箱那样艰难地张合着。

“我是她的丈夫。”时臣说。我们近在咫尺，我能闻到他身上的古龙水味，和他上高中时候用的款式令人惊诧的一致。他是不是一直没有变过，就算我已经变成这副模样，远坂时臣还是高中里那个永远不会慌张犯错的学生会会长，还是那个执拗不肯改变的人是我，他只是很聪明地按照原定的计划长大了？

“她是因为认同我才嫁给我的，你不能否认这一点。我们都希望她幸福。”

“可是你让她死了——”

我快要控制不住自己了。Berserker，Berserker，你在哪？杀了他，杀了他，我现在就得杀了他。或者虫子也可以，从我这副行将就木的身体里爬出来，吃掉他。总之杀了他，我得杀了他。

“那是场意外，我承认我有责任。”他冷酷地反驳，旋即看似落寞地垂下眼帘，然而我知道他不过是傲慢而已，“我也一直在承担责任，所以我才更加地瞧不起你……你连她的婚礼和葬礼都没回来参加。太懦弱了，间桐雁夜。”

嗡的一声，什么东西炸开了。

我听见有人在咆哮。也不能说是咆哮，更像是什么动物嘶哑又刺耳的濒死哀嚎。一双干枯的、缺乏生命的手抓住了远坂时臣的脖子，蛇一样沿着诡异地线路攀缘上，颤抖着扼住了他的气管，因为用力而在突出的骨节处泛起了血色。我瞪着眼睛，看着这双手，又青又白像尸体的手一样。啊，是我的手。

我将要把远坂时臣扼死了。这个想法延时传达到了我的脑内。我浑身的稀薄血液都因为这桩恶行而沸腾起来。

杀了他、杀了他、杀了他。

男人的脉搏在我冰冷的手掌下面激烈热烈地搏动着，饱含着我所没有的生命的热度。他总是有这些令我嫉妒的温度。

这种人就该去死。

无论他多么不可一世、多么完美、多么——

然后我便被击倒在了地上。

脸颊上火焰灼烧一般地疼痛起来，耳朵里也开始响起蜂鸣声。远坂时臣从地上翻身坐起，身上衣物唯一乱了的地方只有领口，从散乱衣领中露出来的皮肤上连一点红痕都没有。他过于自然地压在我的身上，从容不迫到令人发指的地步。从头到尾困窘的只有我一个人而已……他向来游刃有余。

“你去死吧！”我大叫着，却连自己在说什么都不太清楚，我的理智在激流里飘远，就像是哈姆雷特的奥菲利亚……但我已经不想再在乎这件事，我真的还能再去想些什么吗？这副坏死了的、本该腐烂了的身体早就是靠着亡灵的执念拼凑起来的不该存在的东西：我只需要知道他去死就是了，去死，去死，去死。“我不会放过你的。”我喘息着，“要么你就杀死我……杀死我的话，我哪怕下地狱了也会回来找你，远坂时臣！我要杀了你……我要杀了你！你和脏砚都——你们一个都跑不掉！”

他深深地看向我，而我压根不能从他的眼睛里看见什么。我那时候就像是在海里——在没有光的海底是不可能看到海面上方天空中云朵的一丁点变化的。

他张开嘴，嘴里吐出的字节在我那里重组成一串接一串不明意义的内容。我的太阳穴忽然像是要炸开那么疼，虫子在里面爬来爬去，他们的节肢扒在我的神经上发出意味不明又震耳欲聋的咔咔声。远坂时臣的脸在月光下变形，折射出斑斓的火花。是谁在向我问话？他在问什么？

我抓住他的手，指甲嵌进他的保养得当的手背，没有被甩开。

04

我站在鹤野的教室门口，窗外密布的乌云中间适时亮起一道闪电，照亮凌乱不堪的空桌椅。

今天本来是运动会，学校提前放了学，没有社团活动，只有校报相关因为要整理材料拖晚了一个小时。冬木市夏天的天气当即给我这个为找到借口拖着不回家而高兴的人施以颜色，从我走出校门想去乘公交车再到被雨滴砸得不得不抱着书包飞奔回来，天边飘了半小时的小雨变成现在这副鬼样子只用了不到五分钟。更倒霉的是鹤野这家伙居然提前走了……不，他可能根本没想到要等我，就像我只有在发现不能乘公共交通回家的时候才会想到他一样。

我不喜欢被认成“间桐鹤野的弟弟”：他在学校算是半个风云人物，原因无他，只是脸和钱的问题。我有时候会想我素未谋面的亲生父亲——应当不是素未谋面，只是我不记得了，生物老师说人的大脑会选择性遗忘许多童年时的东西，为以后更重要的事腾出空间，我父亲大概被不幸归结在无用那一类中——为何没有把家族西伯利亚式的高鼻深目的深邃轮廓遗传给我。我身上间桐氏基因体现最明显的地方是我没什么朝气又别扭的性格和……魔术天分。其实也不能说是真的有天分，只是少得可怜又没什么用处的回路。不过无论如何都是恰好我不想要的东西。

我对早已死去的父亲和母亲微妙的冷漠和怨怼是否也是我间桐基因遗传的结果？我没想过这个，但是鹤野大概会这么觉得。他总是讽刺我像是潮虫一样只会缩在角落里阴森森地揣测别人，却连基本的家族亲情都不曾拥有……实际上我们半斤八两，他嫉妒我，因着我这样一个平庸的少年居然要被当作继承人；我也嫉妒他，因为除开那份我一点也不想要的名分，大部分他拥有的东西我都没有。十分公平地，我们互相讨厌。

唉，唉，我怎么就生在这么个家庭里。

我对着空桌椅唉声叹气。雨点敲在学校房檐上发出像弹珠砸到地上那种清脆又富有金属质感的声音，连成一片，相较之下我湿透了的校服上滴下来的水滴落到地砖上的响声就小了许多，就好像是在已经空无一人的学校里形影单只的我。现在就算消失也不会有人发现吧？

就在这个念头冒出来的一刻，我听到了皮鞋踏在地面上的声音。

有那么一秒我真心实意地以为是鹤野良心发现回来找我了，然而等我转过头去，我看见了一双蓝色的眼睛。

远坂时臣衣着整洁地出现在我面前，制式校服干燥平整如刚刚从熨烫板上拿下来一般，手边酒红色的雨伞向下滴着水——只是没有我身上滴得多。

好了，我要改口，我不喜欢被认成“间桐鹤野的弟弟”，也不愿被当作“远坂时臣的朋友”。和这两个在脸上就写了不可一世四个字的混血长相英俊男子站在一起，我这张平平无奇的面孔只会显得更加乏善可陈。尽管假如不把魔术和长相考虑在内的话我并不比他差多少，但看起来我就是……不如他。

时臣本人倒是很愿意和我接近，一方面我肯定他抱有和我在一起会衬托得他加倍优雅的私心，另一方面他似乎以为我们俩之间的所谓友谊还肩负着维持远坂家和间桐家关系的重要责任。这当然只是他的单方面揣测，倘若真的如此，我反而要快些和他绝交。我确实是想要和他真心做朋友没错。纵然我们之间可能隔着一整条马里亚纳海沟，但是与我和其他人之间那层无形的屏障相比这也不算什么了：至少我向他喊出来的话不会被那障蔽过滤成不知所云的胡言乱语……或许这就是时臣常骄傲地挂在嘴边的家族的宿命！但是我嫉妒他也是货真价实的。谁能不嫉妒他呢？他是那么一个光芒四射、招人喜欢的男人，葵那么喜欢他，大家都那么喜欢他，即便隔着一层不可逾越的壁垒也要大声吆喝着把过剩的爱意传达给他。就连……就连我也喜欢他，不如说像我这样的家伙又喜欢又讨厌他这样的人才是理所应当的。我身上流淌的血液里天然地就有这样扭曲的一部分。

我投降一样放弃了躲闪的目光，直视着那双蓝眼睛。

“你来找鹤野么？”他问我。

我醒过神来：“啊，是……我没带伞。”

“他运动会结束就走了。”远坂时臣告诉我，语气里没有责备，显然他觉得间桐鹤野这么做必然有正当的理由——他看谁做任何事都必然有什么理由，“学生会的人告诉我文学部今天有活动，我回来看看你是不是还在。”

不愧是心思缜密的学生会会长远坂同学。

“那个……”

“我已经把葵送到家了。”他礼貌地一笑，言简意赅。

“哦……”

他走过来拍了拍我的肩膀，体温还是比我高。我听到他念了几句什么，衣服忽然开始也发出与他身上温度相似的热量。几秒钟后，一股水汽从湿透了的校服上冲了起来，白色的水雾像是活物一样冲着我脸扑过来，又烫又痒。我眼前一片朦胧，惊慌失措地抓住了唯一能够抓住的时臣的胳膊。后者等雾散开才把手抽出来，抻了抻被我弄折了的袖口，低着头忍笑重新扣了一遍袖扣，上面的宝石已经消失得无影无踪，只留下银质的底座。我见到时臣眼睛里露出了跳脱活泼的神情：“快点走吧，一会儿雨更大了。”

我愣了一会，大叫起来：“水蒸气会烫到人的，你注意点好不好！”

“我试过，不会有问题的。不过我还以为间桐家的水魔术能教会你怎么避雨……”

什么水魔术。我跟在洋洋得意走在前面的远坂时臣后面，看着他的挺拔的背影，下意识地摸了摸自己的身体。明明是虫子。我也好，脏砚也好，都是虫子而已。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

05

第二天我照常上班，凛和樱还未起床，佣人们蹑手蹑脚蚂蚁一样开始干活，源源不断地从各处运输新鲜出炉的西式早餐、熨烫好的西装以及按照天气预报准备好的伞。为首的女佣是葵以前在娘家就熟识的人，跟在她身边一直侍候到她离世，到现在又负责照顾凛和樱的起居——据她说是葵的托付。葵总是什么都替我打算好了，唯一没有那样替我着想的一件事是离我而去。

我穿好了风衣准备出门，冬木秋天的风总是很冷，那个女佣忽然忧心忡忡地走到了门边。

“远坂先生，”她对我说，“您真的要把小姐们和那个人留在一起吗？”

她的神色太过忧虑以至于我花了一会时间想起那个人是谁，心中隐约为了那个名字升起一阵不快。我看向客厅，昨天晚上的一地狼藉已经看不出痕迹，翻倒的茶几破碎的高脚杯都物归原位，沾染过红酒渍的地毯也换了新的，好像什么都未曾发生过。远坂家永远停留在某个完美的的时刻，不会向前改变得更好也不会向后倒退，从我的某个祖辈开始就是这样，一直到现在。我的任务是把这份完美一直继承下去，再交给凛和樱。不是一件十分难的事，只要努力就可以做到。

“他还睡着吗？”我问。

“是的。”

“让他睡着吧。”我随口说，下意识低头看了一眼昨天晚上被他在右手背上抓出来的伤口，没流多少血，简单清洗之后就只剩下几道红色的痕迹，“到了时间要叫他吃药。”

她欲言又止。

我猜到她要说什么，但没理会，我不信间桐雁夜那个样子还能做出什么事。他只是天生地和我不对付罢了，秉持着他那一套牢不可摧的简单善恶逻辑，且又软弱，要他迁怒于人实在很难。葵说我们是现实主义者和理想主义者恰好碰到了一起，才会这样吵吵闹闹想要说服对方；她同时又说这是我们喜爱彼此的结果，因此我们才会有想要得到对方理解的欲望。她的话鞭辟入里，但现在看来我们那时候都过于天真——只有天真的学生才会把他人的肯定视作珍宝，成人都要学会别的方式生存，然而实质仍旧相同：我不再需要他的理解，但了解他这一点是不会变的。天底下再也不会有像我和葵这样了解这个男人的人。正因如此我知道他不会对孩子们做些什么：他不会做什么我最清楚。

我走出门去。司机已经在门前车道上将轿车停好。半个小时后凛和樱就要起床上学，然后这座宅邸便会恢复成那副永恒不变的安静模样……直到间桐雁夜作为一个不速之客醒过来。我希望今天他能清醒一点，不要再要么像个疯子要么像个死人。

然而下午绮礼的电话打到我的办公室，我意识到我又高估间桐雁夜了。

电话那头的男人冷静地向我转述有个人在我亡妻的墓前已经纹丝不动地坐了整两个钟头，除却偶尔眨动的眼睛和稳定微弱起伏的胸膛外宛如一尊铸造在地上的灰白人像。“看样子，”绮礼谨慎地斟酌了一下词句，“可能是间桐先生。您看，方便的话，需不需要派人来一趟？”

我看向窗外，天空在乌云密布中呈现灰黑色，水滴接连不断紧密地击中玻璃。秋天的雨要比夏天的绵延，从早上淅淅沥沥直到傍晚并非不常见。

“都湿透了。”绮礼补充道，“我建议您还是让人来看看。”

我迟缓地对着窗户眨了眨眼，上面的雨水沿着之前的痕迹流淌成蜿蜒曲折的河，倒映出一张困惑的模糊面孔，竟然有一些不那么像我。我轻轻咳了一声：“麻烦你了，绮礼。我会去的。”

神职人员发出一声短促而了然的“嗯”，如他本人一般坚固可靠。我按掉了电话，转头去招呼秘书准备车子。

墓园里不允许汽车进入，我打着伞在司机与早上那女仆同样担忧的注视中走入雨里。草坪因为雨水而格外翠绿柔润，一种诡异的活着的观感笼罩在亡者的聚居地上，混合着空气中的土壤的淡淡腥味泛滥在千篇一律的坟茔与墓碑间。我在它们之中一眼认出了葵的：孤零零的一方白色大理石，时间流逝未久却已经开始显示出淡淡的鹅黄。那个男人就坐在她的坟墓前，穿着来时那件衣服，连帽子也没有戴，一直乱翘的头发终于因为潮湿乖顺服帖地垂落下去，留给我一个无比熟识的背面。

我走过去，脚步并不轻，高档皮鞋踏在地砖之间高度轻微差异所形成的水洼间所传来的声音照样刺耳，男人不为所动的背影让我不禁怀疑他是否聋了，或是已经全然失去了意识。他看上去的确有这样的倾向——僵直瘦削的脊背、随风飘舞的旧连帽衫下摆，还有周身浓重到令人感到可怕的忧郁腐朽气息，让他看上去比这死人的地方的一切东西都更像是死的。直到从我雨伞边缘滑落下去的雨水能落到他的肩膀上，他也没回头来看我一眼。

于是我陪着他站着，空着的右手插进口袋里，没有费心思去给他打伞：他确实已经如同绮礼形容的那样湿透了，不再需要亡羊补牢。我们就这样与葵的亡灵静默地相对，都很不得体，他像个死人，我又没带花来。仅仅在这个时候我感到了与间桐雁夜的同病相怜。他一点都没变，时光飞逝流转，当我再次听说他自以为受了委屈的时候他奔向的还是葵所在的地方，和因为没有朋友所以只能在午休时穿越整个操场去高中部寻求安慰的中学生毫无差别。这是没必要的执拗，只会让大家都平添烦恼，葵在地下也睡不安稳，然而我在此时却萌生出了一样的感受，因为贴近了所爱着的人——她与我中间不过隔了几米的土壤——而感到一阵安心，仿佛飘在空中的风筝终于被树枝缠住了线。并非长久之计，但唯有这样我们才可能暂且歇息一会儿。我沉默地望着墓碑，向葵发问，如同我们从前一起探讨那些晦涩难懂的情诗：软弱难道也会传染吗？还是只是昨日重现让我也变回未长大的那个我？

雁夜于此时此刻抬起头来。我们两个的目光在雨幕里交汇。那一瞬间我感到了陌生。可笑的是即便是他第一次面目全非地出现在我面前的时候我都觉得我仍然熟悉他，至少单方面熟悉他，然而现在他却变得陌生……他不再用那种情感泛滥的眼神看着我了，既没有友谊的激情也没有怨恨，空余下努力落空的寞然。

“你居然来找我。”他小声说，受了风寒的声音在连绵不绝的雨声里如他本人一样单薄。

我把伞往他那边倾斜，依旧怀着不知何处来的抵触情绪：“是绮礼给我打的电话。”

“啊……”雁夜稍稍顿了下，长出了一口气，“神父先生。”

真礼貌的称呼——以至于生疏过了头：他并非不认识绮礼，那男人在他住院期间带着礼物前来探望，称主会保佑这个遭遇了难以说清的不幸的人。我伸出手扶着他站起来。不知道是不是因为雨水的缘故，他体温比以前还要低，触碰起来感受十分空虚。“你吃药了吗？”我问。

“吃了。”雁夜走起来仍旧有些瘸，我得放慢脚步才能和他步调一致，他意识到了这点后想要从我身边脱开，试过几次未果之后终于认了命，转而用他湿了的衣服贴住意大利米兰制的酒红色西装，“你也会关心这个……我们两个并不是一条路上的人吧。”

实际上我未曾说过我们是任何类似的东西。他的自作多情似乎没有限度。我不置可否。他低下头去，水顺着贴着脸的额发向下流，我意识到他这样淋雨其实是个聪明主意，否则我就能跟着痕迹轻易看出他有没有再次流泪。

汽车驶离墓园的时候我看见了站在铁栏杆后的绮礼，身着僧衣，撑着一把与他肃穆神色十分相配的黑伞，注视着这辆他熟悉的车子经过，只向我们点了点头。原本蜷缩在后排座椅另一边的雁夜注意到了我在看谁，也勉强挺直了身子随着我的目光转动那只尚可视物的眼球，喉结动了动，等到绮礼的影子缩成一个黑色的点，才又开口：“你是不是和神父先生这样的人才更合得来？”

“和你没有关系。”

“什么？”

“我认为他这样的人值得结交，和我对你的想法——”我纠正道，以免他更深一层地多想，“两者之间没有关系。别总那么幼稚。”

“我不是……”他想要解释，最终没有，又侧过了身子贴着真皮座椅，面对着窗外淋漓的雨，在发现车窗恰到好处地倒映着他毁容的那半边脸之后懦夫式地拉上了连帽衫的帽子，假装洒脱地奚落我，“算了，随你怎么想吧。”

雁夜坚持自己去洗澡，这让我尽到地主之谊的想法受到了些许的挫败，但显然现在不是个吵架的好时候。我目送着他努力调动左边半身荒废许久的肌肉，摇摇晃晃地走进客房，转头吩咐佣人一会找一套我的衣服拿出来，那件连帽卫衣已经可以扔掉了：早就应该扔掉了，留着它还能让雁夜穿出去就已经是女佣们的失职，上面的味道已经开始类似腐败之物，如同从死人身上扒下来的寿衣。因此我那套不幸与它肌肤相亲的红色西装也必须得去到垃圾桶里，米兰的裁缝那里还留有我的尺寸，去一封信让他再做一套便可。间桐雁夜能够容忍这件衣服披在他身上着实令我大吃一惊：间桐家严谨家教的余韵竟然可以消失得这样彻底。

而且，佣人们的不对之处不止是关于破旧的衣服……还有竟然放走雁夜这一条。他们应该看管好病人——尤其是这种精神状况比身体状况还要差上一些的病人。也不知道医院开出来的那些名称繁复的药方里有没有一些根治躁郁或是臆想症状的良药，如果没有的话大概要找上熟人去弄一些……很难说清这些考量是否是出于对间桐雁夜这个人的关心。它们涌出的情状就如同泉水，毫无滞涩也毫无疑问，过于理所应当，没有人会去深究它们究竟是出于何种目的才被思想制造出来的……这是哲学家的问题，不是我的。

“父亲是不是不喜欢叔叔呢？”

凛不知道什么时候已经写完了作业——她今天放学早，据说是因为大雨学校取消了傍晚的社团活动，反而是低一年级的樱因为没有上同一所小学而失去了这种优待——从一楼的书房里探出头来，隔着半个客厅谨慎但远称不上小心地打量着我，眼睛里透出孩童的狡黠和敏锐。她的问题因为其过于坦诚的内容而出乎了身为父亲的成人的预料：“为什么这么想？”

“樱说昨天有听到你们吵架……啊！”她说，十有八九是因为无意间出卖了妹妹而红着脸戛然而止，“总之就，有点担心父亲您的事……”

昨晚声音居然有这么大。我们打起来是否太投入了……虽然斗殴造成的结果和投入的精力显然不成正比。

“父亲？”

“那么你是怎么认为的？”

“诶，我吗？”小学生脸上浮现出了深思的神情，为自己的观点受到了重视而下了决心要说出点什么更富含深意的话，殊不知她给我的惊讶或说惊喜已经足够多了，“我觉得父亲和叔叔的关系……很奇怪。”

还没有谁用这个词形容过我。我与某些带着负面情绪的形容词向来绝缘，正如它们天生就和间桐雁夜绑定在一起一样。“父亲和叔叔看上去很熟的样子，但又好像关系不是很好。”凛继续说，“可是既然能让对方住到自己家里，关系应该也不会差吧……就是有点奇怪嘛。”

意外而已。我站起来，凛从门后欢快急切地跃到我面前，想要寻求一份评价而扬起脸。我忘记自己少年时代是不是也和她一样活泼了，但她的确更像我一点。樱才像她们的妈妈，也难怪雁夜会抱着她哭出来。“没有你想的那么简单。”我替她把束着头发的两个蝴蝶结摆正，“人和人之间的关系比你们这些小孩子能想到的要复杂得多……你得学会去应付这个，凛。以后生命里处处都都是这样的事。”

凛若有所思——又或者是怅然若失——地点了点头。她长大就会明白了。长大！一件多么难的事，有些人一辈子都做不到长成一个他应该成为的大人，庸碌地躲在黑暗角落里靠着自我满足度过一生：只是因为他愚蠢地想要保持住那种毫无芥蒂、单一无味、缺乏渴望的生活方式。凛和樱决不可以变作这样的人中的一种……她们生来有更好的去处，远坂家养不出不求上进的孩子。

“人际交往是一种艺术。你要学的东西还有很多，”我向她解释，“下次这种问题不要直接问出来。”

“有点失礼。”凛懊恼地替我补充，我默认了，“下次不会了！”她坚定表示了决心，转头像是要跑回书房里继续看她的书，半路却又折回来。我还没来得及再坐下，耐着性子问她又怎么了。

凛把脚尖并到一起，紧张时才有的琐碎动作在此时暴露无遗：“但是，那个，不管怎么说，父亲既然愿意冒着雨去找他，也能够算是朋友吧！如果是朋友的话，您能不能不要再和叔叔吵架了……”小学女生纤细稚嫩的手指绞在一起，好像下定了十分大的决心，“樱总是很担心父亲一个人会不会太不开心。”

“你们两个肯定只是误会……他哪里是会和你生气的人。”葵在某个遥远的午休坐在操场边的长椅上笑着看我，日光在她头顶散射出与宗教画中圣母头顶圣光肖似的白亮而灿烂的环，用不到一眨眼的工夫穿越十余年时光，稀薄如同晨雾的记忆告诉我一会儿雁夜就会带着三份午饭跑过来问我们要不要一起，“如果不想先道歉的话我可以帮你去劝劝雁夜哦。”

这感觉恍若隔世，我脑海中一片朦胧……我诚然可以并愿意自我安慰，毕竟长大之后我们都会为了适应而改变：变成社会意义上的人、舍弃不成熟的过往、放弃无法维持的关系……我刚刚才向凛解释过这个！然而间桐雁夜却把这些都打乱了。他好像大义凛然——实则只是自找麻烦——地跳进这一潭宁静的湖水里，在我本来已经遗忘了的地方溅起水花，重新把我的人生用他那不切实际的理想主义搅得一团糟……他的存在就是诘问我是否还记得关于我那平稳又不平稳地度过的年少时代的一切！他提醒着我，我将那本应该跟随着我的幽灵遗忘了，这必然会让我连着把那个和我们一起度过那段时光的葵一道扔了。倘若她还活着的话倒是好解决，我大可以补偿她，用时间金钱和爱……有了新的就不需要旧的。可是她却已经死了。那种令人胸闷的不快适时地在这一片愁云惨雾里出现，动摇着我的准则，好在我已经习惯了巧妙地假装坦然，成为一家之主后这种事总是很难避免。“那我会和他好好谈谈的。”我拍了拍凛的肩膀，却不知道是在回答谁，“回去看书吧。”

凛眨眨眼睛，照做了。小学女生还没到能学会对象征着权威的父亲表示狐疑的态度的年龄。

我敲响客房紧闭的房门，并没有指望那个人能立刻过来给我把它打开，岂料我才刚放下手意图插进裤口袋——我此时才意识到自己竟然会有些会令手指颤抖的微妙紧张需要掩盖，那人便顶着一头湿漉漉的头发向内拉开了门，露出半截身子。他穿着我的衣服，丝绸质地的睡衣勉强挂在嶙峋的锁骨上，领口敞开，十分不合身，甚至让我产生了一点待人不周的窘迫。然而我们身高理应相差不多：肯定不多于五厘米，因为我从高中开始就没再长高，而那时候我还能在学生会检查仪容仪表之前把自己的制式校服借给忘穿了的间桐雁夜。

除非他缩水了。我毫无头绪地想到，但他才二十六岁，还很年轻。

“有什么事吗？”他轻声问，语气实则比刚见到我时还要不加掩饰地死气沉沉，甚至连气恼的成分都变得很少，与他在墓园时看我的神态一脉相承，俨然已经决定了要破罐破摔，却又因为太过病弱和本来就不够强势的性格而注定摔也摔不出什么声响来。我不想有失优雅地和他计较：“来看看你。”

他迟缓地把目光聚焦到我脸上。

“怕你感冒。”我又温和地补充，充当和善的兄长，“我一会儿叫个佣人过来。”

“不用了！我不习惯。而且都湿了那么久了，该生病的话早就……”他意图反驳，发现自己的残疾令他的话只在刚开口的时候还有点可以说服人的气势，就又半路转了话题，叹了口气，“你就为了来找我说这个吗？”

我沉默着呼吸，在做足放下优雅坦诚相待的心理准备时漫无目的地看向他的脸：他瘦得厉害之后反而有些他欧洲祖先的神韵了，鼻梁高挺，眼窝深陷，颧骨突出，肤色惨白，笼罩着不知所谓的愁云惨雾，仿佛黑白色旧照片上西伯利亚皑皑白雪里的诗人的游魂。不过他没那么诗意……只在失意上可以与之媲美。

“我们可以谈谈。”我说，收敛了脸上似有似无的微笑，尽力放低了姿态，“我还没问过你这是怎么回事。”

“我跟你有什么好谈的……”

不能和他生气，要冷静——优雅。我把那扇半开的门又推开了些，间桐雁夜拖着一条瘸腿警惕地后退，更加像那只徘徊在我家花园里毛发粗糙双眼无神的猫。我其实不太喜欢那只猫……它的眼神令我想到什么黏糊糊湿漉漉的异种，类似间桐鹤野在学校组织的露营里讲来吓唬那些绕着他转的同学们的关于地下室和虫子的恐怖故事。“它们会紧贴着你的皮肤，触感就像是鼻涕，用手指怎么也捏不住……滑溜溜地从你的眼睛鼻子和嘴巴里钻进去……吃掉你的脑子……”他猛地关上手电筒，一些人发出半真半假的尖叫，我事先拉住葵的手，某个女生慌不择路扑进鹤野怀里，后者发出促狭的哈哈大笑。营地另一头的初中生们因为被这边的骚动吸引而转过头来，我看到间桐雁夜的眼睛在月亮底下闪闪发光。他那时候有双和现在不一样的生动眼睛。

而现在的雁夜已经投降了。我们隔着一道门的角力短暂告终，他微微低下头去，顺着我的意思彻底开了门，自己扭头坐到了床上。体重之轻使软到一定地步的席梦思床垫也只是微微陷下去了一丁点，一个浅浅的凹处。他自暴自弃地望向我：“有什么好好奇的……”他现在说的每一句话都像是叹气，句末的音调沉沉地陷进泥土里。

“人总不可能自己病成这副样子。”

“啊……你为什么觉得不是呢。”他的语气证实这不是个问句。

我按捺住怒火——相较于他这种满不在乎仿若与己无关的语气，他毫无威胁的顶嘴反而不算什么了！“你认真一点吧。”我对他说，同时深切地意识到我们想要重新恢复正常人间的交流是多么的困难。

“真生硬。”间桐雁夜潦草地评价道，“和神父先生待久就变成这样了吗？”他自言自语，抬起脸来，瞎了的和没瞎的眼睛一并对着我，“我和你没什么好说的。你听我说什么都是胡言乱语……你也不想听是吧？我知道的……你不用这么急着赶我走，我本来也就只有那么点事想做。想见葵，没有见成；但是小凛和小樱她们……过得很好，只是有你这个糟糕父亲，我真应该杀掉你……不对，其实这个我也试过了……我——”他顿了顿，“随你便吧。”

原来是真的想要杀掉我。我甚至有点想笑。

“我现在甚至不太想杀你了。”他自顾自地继续，脸又侧过去，手指无意义地拨弄着绛色床单有着暗纹刺绣的边缘，“反正无论如何我也不能再把她抢回来了。”

事实上他还可以抢走凛和樱，但我此时明白过来这并非他在说的事。

“我什么都没有了——就算杀了你也不会再有了。”

我难以思考，他寂寞哀愁的神情把我的大脑锈住了。“那么告诉我吧，”我甚至没意识到自己在说什么，“既然你这么想带走她，那她在我身边的时候，你在哪？”

他不动了。

“不想说吗？”我继续，“那我告诉你那时候我在哪。”

“她那时候病得厉害，”我在他身边坐下，男人像狮子阴影下的草食动物那样本能地退却。然而实际上我偏好更矜持的动物。他害怕的是别的东西——我所说的东西，“连床也起不来，却不愿住医院，因为她总觉得凛和樱必须要她讲睡前故事才能睡着……可是她们那时候早就不在意那些故事了：我们只是每天都在担心她下一次闭上眼睛就不会睁开。你能理解么，间桐雁夜，每一天都在担忧同一件事？我眼看着她一点点衰落下去，而你只会在这里说我不够格当个丈夫。”

我面前的男人绷直了身子，完好的那只眼睛的瞳仁颤抖着。我的心脏也在颤抖着。听一听！间桐雁夜！听一听在你做逃兵躲进你那逼仄又乏味的幻想小世界里的时候这个真实的世界发生了什么！我逼迫着他听，同时也逼迫着自己说。有些事必须得说出来，我才能重新回归我被间桐雁夜贸然打乱的生活秩序，和我的人生和解。打散拼图才能知道哪一块拼错……忍住才是意气用事。

“抑郁症。”我重复医生说过的这个词，“是生了樱之后的事。”汗水正在从我掌心渗出来……是家中仍旧残留着夏天的余温吗？“她自杀过一次，在她娘家的阁楼上，当时我在德国。后来她一直没好过，身体很差，不能出门。她是为了我和孩子们才坚持到去年。”

雁夜一言不发。他颤抖着，又没有勇气让我闭嘴，可怜巴巴——可惜我可怜谁也不会可怜他。

“我想念她，她的死有我的一份错误……如果那一天我没离开事情不会是这样。我不知道该怎么面对她——你是不是以为只有你一个人这么想？以为我完全没有负罪感？”我把自尊心压到我能承受的最低限度，板着面孔掩盖我得咬着牙才能把话说出来这一点——那一瞬间我难免想到这是否值得我这样屈就，间桐雁夜是个什么都不懂的幼稚鬼！我做出什么牺牲他都不会感受到的……他只会一厢情愿和逃跑，现在甚至连他身上那一丁点曾经教人艳羡的天真可爱都失掉。我为什么要对着一个被生活冲刷过的残渣说这些话……阴沉的抑郁旋即挤满胸腔，在一片令人作呕的被填满感里没完没了地向上冲击寻找一个出口，我的话语因此变得滞涩，但是我必须说下去：为了葵为了我自己甚至为了对此一头雾水的孩子们，父亲必须做个好榜样。

“在这件事情上我们是一样的，我不该指责你，但你也别想指责我。”我从未意识到说一句话可以如此艰难，“如果我能多陪陪她……或者，如果你没跑掉……”

我为我最终说出了什么而感到错愕：“这根本就不会发生。那该是多好。”

我们隔着一厘米的空气鼻尖相对，一种比在忏悔室中对着上帝说出实情时的解放感更为强烈的巨大如释重负感随着这句话淹没了我。雁夜完好的那只眼睛的瞳孔倒影里映着一个刘海散乱神色憔悴的青年男人。我的指尖忽然间停止了颤抖。

06

“你真的不回家么？”我问道。间桐雁夜坐在我身边，摆弄他的相机——真是奇迹，他整个人都像是刚刚被从泳池里捞出来的，那精巧的机械居然近乎毫发未损，只是因为受了点潮而在镜头上泛起了一点白朦朦的水雾。听到我说话，他才抬起头来，身后车窗外的灰暗风景在雨里不停歇地后退：“不顺路吧。”

“我可以让司机绕一圈，我不急着回家。”

“不用复习吗……”他问，“我以为你跟鹤野一样都要考大学了。”

“实际上不太需要，我要去英国。”

“英国？”雁夜忽然有了精神，放弃了之前有一搭没一搭应付式的说话方式，万分激动地把相机放下，坐直了身子，“远坂家安排的吗？”

“是的。”我点头，稍犹豫了下又补上一句，“我以为你早就知道了。”

“鹤野没告诉我。”

“那可能是他忘了告诉你。”我解释，“毕竟我和他也不是很熟。”

雁夜发出一声嗤笑，脸上神情明摆着是觉得我替鹤野开脱是一件很蠢的事，他没有矫饰情感的天资，每次总是适得其反、欲盖弥彰。“他不怎么喜欢和我说话……”他想说什么，半截又咽下去。

围着这个话题我们实在没什么好聊的，气氛沉默了一会，因为窗外一切都被乌云染灰了的缘故而像是一张黑白照片。相机安静地躺在雁夜穿着挺括的校服长裤的腿上，随着车子经过一条减速带而险些被颠簸落地，被少年用纤长的十指——一双天生就适合操作精密仪器的手——慌张地在空中一把搂住。照片又活过来。他借着这个机会低下头假装在检查它是否一切安好，被水浸湿成一绺一绺的刘海散下来挡住眼睛。我听到他发闷的声音：“那……那葵知道这件事吗？”

“我还没告诉她。”我如实以告，我们之间太熟悉了，道别反倒成了一件难事，没有提前告诉雁夜我要出国也是一样的原因。雁夜愁苦地看向了我，神情过于像个替大人着急的孩子以至于我忍俊不禁：“别这么看我呀，要走的人又不是你。”

他咽了口唾沫，尚还没那么明显的喉结在和他身体其他部位相称的苍白纤细脖颈上上下滑动：“葵……会伤心的吧。”

“你也太过多愁善感了点。”他连心思都这么恼人的纤细！我露出善意的笑，“我又不是不回来了。”

“很快就回来？”

“至少放假一定会回来的。”我向雁夜保证。

“哈。”他说，脸上又一次露出小孩子的表情——这一次是闹别扭的小孩子，“那也是好久之后的事了。你就不能……”他声音小下去，似乎是自己也知道这该是心虚的话，“你就不能为了我们——”

“不行啊。”我无奈地打断他，好笑的想法并未在我心中散去，更像是变本加厉，“本来也不可能一直陪着你的。每个人都有别的事要做，我要去英国，葵可能要去别的城市上大学，你会长大。没人永远围着你转。”我顿了顿，收敛笑容，意图证明这确实是句严肃的教导，“你也不会一直围着我们转的。”

雁夜陷入一阵抑郁的沉默，还是低着头摆弄着早就毫无问题的相机，用半个后脑勺对着我，散乱潮湿的头发也仿佛为了配合他那莫名低落的心情一样软趴趴地低垂，只有一撮仍旧固执地支棱着。我趁机伸出手去，少年挣扎几下，发觉躲不开之后便兴致缺缺逆来顺受地放弃了抵抗，任由我弄乱他本来就不整齐的头发。我感到一阵不妥，又及时收回了手。雁夜感受到我动作的停滞而转过头来，莫名困惑地盯着我看。我对他回以同样的困惑：我难道又做了什么超出他常识范围的事了吗？那他所认知为寻常的事的范围未免也太过窄小了些。

“啊。”半晌之后他终于回答了我第一个问他的问题，“我还是不回家了。我不想回去。”

我这次没反驳他，他在某些时候冥顽不灵得像块石头，不知道是不是从他们家那总被间桐鹤野拿来隐晦地吹嘘的俄罗斯祖先那里继承来的。我教化不了他，懒得和他进一步争辩……何必要让自己不快？间桐雁夜又不是个笨蛋，只是被宠坏了而已……他迟早会明白的。我微微前倾了倾身子，告诉司机不用绕路了，可以直接回远坂宅。

我父亲对这个不速之客并未直接发表任何言论：不若说他早就知道我不会做出任何出格的举动，就连和间桐家儿子交好这一件事也是从大局考量后作出的决定。何况雁夜又并非鹤野那种人。社会经验丰富的成年人轻易在他哥哥身上嗅出轻佻与不可靠，做弟弟的则还有待观望，他们说他有隐秘的天赋……我觉得他只是年轻，以至于异想天开。

我带他先去上楼洗过澡之后再吃晚饭，雁夜把拿来毛巾和浴衣的女佣赶出门去，自顾自在卫生间里打开淋浴喷头，并没有理会我。我对着紧闭着的门独自站着，茫然四顾，感到些许陌生——装潢诚然是我家不错，可我几乎从来没在这住过。印象最深的还是在小时候……很小的时候，父亲会邀请生意上有往来的朋友赴宴，间桐翁和葵的父亲往往带着自家和我年岁相仿的孩子一起来，甚至会留下过夜。雁夜彼时还是个真正意义上的小孩而不是心智不成熟的少年，却已经显出了很古怪这一点，不怎么说话然而乖巧地黏着葵——他那隐约透露着令人恼火又摸不着头脑的执拗的老好人性格显然是长大后才从不知何处习得的。晚上两个人一起拉着我不许我走，在客房里待到第二天早上。那时候这张床好像大得出奇，现在看来也不过是普通尺寸，够睡两个平均身高的成年人。

门那头淅淅沥沥的水声骤然停止，取而代之一阵手忙脚乱拧开门锁的细琐声响。间桐雁夜顶着一头湿漉漉的头发——洗过之前和之后似乎没有差别，只多了一点沐浴露的味道——推开门，问我哪里有吹风机。

“我家没有。”我说，“家里插座不多，我也不太会用。还是叫个人过来帮你擦吧。”

“啊，”他有点僵硬地抓住门把手，“不用了，我自己就行。她们在旁边总让我想起我家那些老头子的间谍……”

于是我坐在床的一头看他在另一头手忙脚乱地擦头发，水滴落下来把床单的酒红染成猩红。间桐家的佣人我见过，有几个堪称美貌，但是一脉相承地活力匮乏。雁夜不喜欢她们：精致的脸蛋和体贴沉默的服务似乎让他神经过敏，迫害妄想症似地怀疑一切都是他父亲想要监视他。

“间桐翁也是担心你照顾不好自己。”

“啊？”他停下手上的动作转过头来看我，神色里的错愕和讽刺不言自明。他慢吞吞地解释：“你不知道啦，他就是……讨厌我，因为我不听他话。”

“叛逆期？”

“不是！”浴巾掉到地上，雁夜面红耳赤地——不知道是因为刚洗过热水澡还是真的恼羞成怒——反驳，“是我的人生的问题……”

“你的人生还没开始呢。”

“已经开始了吧！从我生下来就应该开始了才对！”雁夜抱怨道，他还不知道这些狡辩恰好是他还没脱出叛逆期的最好证据，“结果什么都被他安排好了……我也是鹤野那家伙也是！完全没有自由意志可言！你这种想做什么都能成功、春风得意的家伙当然不懂……”

我把浴巾从地毯上捡起来：“我也不一定真的想去英国啊。”

世界忽然安静了。间桐雁夜的脸上浮现出了窘迫的神情，烦躁像气泡那样在他眼里轻轻破掉消散在空气里，只剩下可怜巴巴的不知所措。“抱歉。”他干巴巴挤出来一句，紧张地并拢了双腿，“我没那个意思……”

我摇头：“我知道。”

雁夜欲言又止，匆忙接过毛巾再次胡乱擦起来。“……时臣，你有没有想过‘想要过自己的人生’？”他十分不熟练地假装只是随意问询，“我有时候想，我要是没有生在间桐家就好了，哪怕过得差一点也无所谓：做一个普通人对我来说就很好。”

“这是退缩。”我语气不自觉地高昂起来，像是回答父亲的问话，“这样的人生是没有意义的——人是为了要追求更高层次的幸福才存在。”  
雁夜停住了动作。

我在他的停顿里预感到了某些即将发生的荒诞之事，事情落入不可知深渊的场景在一阵晕眩里展露出可怕狰狞的一角。然而这是为什么发生的？我因为超出自己能力范围的事而感到一丝不快，只能轻轻握住他腕骨突出的细弱胳膊，以兄长的语气谆谆教导：“别过那种平庸的无意义的人生。”

“可是你也说过，我迟早是要有自己的生活的！”他的目光阴冷潮湿像是墙角的苔藓，过于细碎抽象看不出形状，只有寥落自尊心拼凑起来的不甘和警惕突兀地显现出来，“如果我真的选了那样一种生活……”

“我不会和懦夫做朋友。”我佯装轻描淡写地阻止他继续说下去，实际上急于从这个话题里跳脱出来。墙上钟表细长的指针指向七点半，晚饭之前不应该讨论这样消极的内容，而且他的那种过于细腻的愁苦令我感到不适……为何要把脆弱的一面展现给我看？我为这种不顾形象的情感宣泄而不安：不优雅的痛苦超出了我的承受范围。“不过你不是那种人吧，雁夜？”我笑着问，心虚但是并不打算给他反驳余地。

雁夜没回答我。体温略低的手腕像一条蛇那样从我的手中溜走，冲向我对其怀着不愿承认的恐惧的深渊。

我在担心——我终于意识到了这一点。


	3. Chapter 3

07

我看着远坂时臣狼狈的脸，竟然差一点笑出来。不是嘲笑——当然我也不会否认他这副模样值得嘲笑，像那些永远都播不完的冗长电视剧里酗酒颓废不修边幅的青年鳏夫，在某一集占据很小的篇幅，说很多自己的悲伤往事，劝诫还不懂爱情为何物的男女主角惜取眼前人……我或许是个比他还要无足轻重的人物，屏幕边角里可悲无趣的流浪汉，没有背景故事但是每一个观众都知道我因为总做蠢事而永远得不到幸福——但不及他讽刺，毕竟我只是得不到而已！他可是把那些东西都丢了。

笑的冲动实际上只是出于放松：远坂时臣脸上的生动表情让我头一次意识到他还是个人。我恨他像恨个魔鬼，然而这个魔鬼也不过如此，至少我面前的这一个和我一样只能干坐着，低头眼巴巴看着死神拖在地上的长袍下摆。

我想起葵的墓碑。它那么安静地矗立在雨里……前面什么东西也没有，空空荡荡，连一束为了脸面而作为装点出现的花束都消亡。言峰神父半张脸隐匿在伞的阴影中，用他那鲜有情绪的语气告诉我时臣不常来，他只在教堂忏悔。然而忏悔又有什么用？一切只是为了让我们良心上好受些并且逃避事实，假装这件事和我们没关系……可是它本来也和我没关系！我的葵本来应该好端端地在禅城家，带着凛，等到圣杯战争结束，我就可以带着樱坐着那班我小时候就常坐的车去找她，我们一起去天涯海角或者世界尽头，一个远到在冬木的任何人都不知道也无法找到的地方。她愿不愿意嫁给我都无所谓……我可以爱她，单方面的双方面的，一直一直一直持续下去直到有一天她死了我也死了。但是在这个地方一切都不成立，我甚至连她最后一面都没见到。

我看着她的墓碑，意识到这个故事里没有我的份，我是从另一个世界来的局外人。这个葵，远坂葵或者禅城葵，最后也没有看到我回来。她可能甚至没能等到时臣从公司回来。而倘若我回不去——以神玩弄我的爱好来说这事十分可能发生——那我和葵的见面就将永远停留在市民公园，她在哭，我心神不宁在没完没了地说蠢话。

我终于从某场过于虚无的幻梦里惊醒：没准我本来也是个局外人也说不定，我不曾了解她也不曾接近她……一个月一次的见面是否真的能维持住什么关系？她和远坂时臣日日抵足而眠——想到这一点我呼吸不畅——难道不也是同床异梦？连这个不可一世的人自己都承认这其中有他的错误。我想不明白这种情况是怎么发生的，现在也不想再想明白了。我只是后知后觉地对着那张憔悴而不复自信优雅的脸想到原来这个远坂时臣和我一样也不知道到底发生了什么……我们都不知道那个女人怎么就死了，把我们都变成非当事人。

我是个彻头彻尾的失败者，远坂时臣也没好到哪里去——就算他死也不会承认。

我用脱力的手推开他：“你跟我说这些干什么？”

“我只是认为我们都需要一个交代。”他说，想要恢复正襟危坐的社会精英模样，刚才那好不容易脱离了日常的矫饰而显得像人了的仓皇神态转瞬即逝，我又不愿面对他起来，“如果你对我怀有敌意就是因为葵的事的话，我希望我说的话能让你释然一点。”

“你到底想怎么样……”我有气无力，如果可以的话我想呵斥他，但我深切怀疑倘若我高声说话的话喉管会直接裂开……溅他一身血也说不定，想到这我对这死法又不这么抗拒了，只是我还不能死，“你讨厌我我讨厌你，这点你总明白吧？你跟我说再多我也不会……咳咳！”

我咳嗽起来。远坂时臣神色泰然地递过来一张餐巾，而后又退回安全距离，贴心地没有碰到我不愿与他相接触的手指，我看到他手上被我掐出来的痕迹仍没消下去。“我只是想告诉你是怎么回事。”他说，“我认为我们之间有什么误会，而这种误会不应该延续到现在。我们都应该脱离这片阴影，回到原来的生活去了。”

我看着他的蓝眼睛，它们十分幽深……像我只去过一次的北欧的海，地下暗藏着冰山和礁石，还有沉没的泰坦尼克号。他的目的在这一片海中显现出来——他想让我认错……用他的忏悔来换取我的。

可是我有什么错？

“什么叫原来的生活？”我问，声音干涩，因为咳了太久。什么是原来的生活？我自己的生活吗？我那被时臣当作退缩和软弱的人生……趴在狭小公寓里唯一一张桌子上清理单反相机的镜头的人生。我想起我的房东和楼下便利店兼职收银员的女大学生，还有住在对门那个和时臣年岁相仿的窘迫白领。我是个没什么钱的普通摄影记者，没有积蓄，稿费只负担得起房租，于是每天三餐只买最便宜的面包和当日特价的三明治，交际圈仅限于这三个人和邮件往来的杂志编辑。我最后一次看见他们是在回到间桐家前一天，我乘车去见葵，又乘车回来，当天晚上又要乘车离开，搬东西的时候弄出的声响让白领拎着一瓶已经喝了一半的啤酒出来醉醺醺地问我要去哪。我说回家，回冬木。他愣了一会发出一阵促狭的大笑。那女人终于答应你了吗？他问，脚在地上划来划去，像是要摔倒。我扶住他，把他靠在墙上，出于羞愧和无所适从，拉着行李箱逃也似地走了。

她没答应我，是我自己要去过另一种生活了——另一种我恨之入骨的生活。或许那才是我的生活也说不定……鹤野到我回家之后的第三天才出现，身上萦绕着和那个白领一样的宿醉味，面露嫌恶地把我从虫仓里勉强拖出来，我们一起瘫倒在地下室的台阶上。他推开一袋垃圾那样推开我，过一会儿又气喘吁吁地站起来用鞋尖扳过我的脸，居高临下瞪着我看。“你都滚了，怎么还回来啊！”他用手指指着我的鼻尖，不知道是什么东西折损了他唯一可以称得上高人一等的美貌，让他看上去粗野又迷茫——如同徘徊在巷口的野狗，我本能恐惧地瑟缩起来，“你为什么不死在外头，又要给我添麻烦？你这个催命鬼……你抢走了妈妈，还抢走了家主，你还想要什么？你为什么要跑？”我在退无可退的角落里茫然听着他嚷，那时候我的眼睛其实已经不能聚焦。“你为什么要跑？你不跑，我不会是现在这样，不会娶那女人……慎二也不会没有母亲！”他困兽一样地在狭窄的楼梯上转着圈，咆哮着，丧失了灵活敏捷的身子重复撞在栏杆上，“你那小姑娘也不会受苦……难道我想要虐待她吗？现在，现在连你也是个人不人鬼不鬼的怪物！间桐雁夜，你除了让别人痛苦，还会干什么？你真是、真是趁早死了算了！”

模糊的前方传来拐杖敲击地面的悠长空洞响声——或许这声音在间桐洋馆的每一处都会定时响起，孜孜不倦地重复宣告它拥有一整个世界。鹤野脸上酗酒者特有的丰富神情一下子又落回麻木的窠臼，他意味不明地看着我，从这片世界上最深重的黑里摇摇晃晃向后撤，最终转过头逃命一样奔向楼上有光处那片了无生气的灰……连光到这里之后都悄无声息地寻死。我盯着那片光的尸体不知道多久，直到有东西沿着食道乱爬的恶心触感逼迫我勉强用手肘撑着支起上半身，在失去意识的边缘从喉咙里呕出几只仍在来回扭曲着求生的虫子。

那种感觉又回来了。

我目光迷离地看着远坂时臣，不存在的虫子在我的身体里蠕动。我的错误……想要过一份正常人的生活就是我的错误吗？

“一切发生之前的生活。”他的话因为不合时宜又太做作的诚挚而显得像挖苦，“总该有吧，就像高中的时候。”

“我没有。”我不知道自己实际上在说些什么，这感觉有点像梦游，轻飘飘的，只有干涩的嘴唇因为说话而皲裂并渗出我熟悉的带着甘甜的血味，“我没有那种生活！你在一切发生前当然过着正常的日子……那又和我有什么关系？”

“雁夜……”他语气里并没有柔情，只有疲惫，“葵她到最后都在等你，你为什么就不肯解释解释？”

时臣说得十分理所当然，好像其中暗藏的十分曲折的诘问并不存在，又或是十分微小，更多的是他合情合理的不解。这种毫无自省、心安理得推诿责任的态度时常展现在他脸上，从他还是个中学生开始，到现在已经愈演愈烈到近乎绝症的地步，让人恶心——让人害怕！他善于欺骗……温柔和体贴的外表下是一颗谁也不在乎的心：他不懂葵，更不懂我，但懂得伪装……就像他喜欢玩弄的那些火，离得远会感觉温暖，近了会被灼伤，焰心温度最低，而我还以为是我的指尖太冷。我想起他用同样的音调问我为什么不回家……我打开慢车的车窗，将那块传音用宝石从窗口扔下去，车轮掠过枕木的同时碾碎它，远坂时臣的声音和魔力一起化成一小片颜色花哨的爆炸。同车的小孩子为那些小型烟花大声叫嚷起来。我坐在前面，用校服袖子捂住脸，趴在车窗上，愤恨伤心地流眼泪直到困得打着哈欠睡过去。

我一生中或许不会再次有这样的时候，爱和恨和我的血一样随着时间变得稀薄了。

“我十年前——还是十一年前——就告诉过你了，远坂时臣，你现在再来问是不是太晚了。”我感到晕眩和冷，像是某个魔力匮乏的晚上，我想我无意间混淆了这个远坂时臣和那个……但我不想更正错误，“你要是真的没办法容忍我的话就让我走……”

他不说话，脸色在灯光和窗外阴暗的雨天的日光的交接处显得古怪。

“你说的对，我确实……对不起葵。”我说，胸口起伏，挣扎着呼吸，由于某种久违的激动情绪而十分想要落泪——它比愤怒要更沉重……“我不理解她，我在她最需要的时候不在她身边，我是个失败者，我自作多情……可是这和你没关系，这是我和她之间的事。我和你没有误会。”

远坂时臣的叹息在雨声里显得模糊异常：“啊——你居然还在耿耿于怀那件事。”

我干笑了两声，在那男人眼里大概极尽嘲讽：他的神色霎时又冷淡了一度，虽然对于那张总让人误以为多情的脸来说这点冷淡大概是杯水车薪，他仍旧可以扮演一个礼貌又温和的好好先生……带着忧郁悲悯眼神在活人身上点火。然而我在这个时候倒不是真的在和他作对了，这话本来是该说给另一个远坂时臣听的，可是我太害怕他——怕得非得亲手杀了他、至少也要宣称要杀了他才行。

“那看来想要解决问题，”时臣不知道这其中诸多离奇的坎坷，大概也不屑于知道，仅仅冷酷地盯着我，俨然是个胜利的上位者面对丢弃豁免权的阶下囚，“只能从头开始了，是不是？”

我虚弱地看着他，并不想去细想这其中逻辑关系——必然又是什么极其远坂时臣的逻辑。

我最后还是让佣人帮忙擦干了头发。那女孩二十岁左右，各种意义上的富有活力，说话带一点乡下口音——比冬木还要乡下的乡下，褐色的眼睛一边想躲开一边又暗地里打量我的脸。可能只有单纯的小孩子会不害怕这副尊容。我偏过脸去，带着歉意对她说给她添麻烦了。她反倒惊慌失措起来，误以为我是那种难应付的人，解释这是她的本职工作，是因为家里太久没有客人才显得生疏。

本来也不会有寻常客人需要被伺候地这么细致。“啊，”我说，意兴阑珊，声音低哑，“我看他也没什么朋友。”

她不说话了，手脚伶俐地把湿毛巾丢进脏衣篮，拎着它走出门去，临走前回头露出一个少女自以为是的神秘微笑，好像将远坂家实质上是一个隔绝世界的孤岛视作多么大的秘密。其实仔细看看就能看出来。楼下餐厅的椅子上尽管都铺了奢华的天鹅绒垫子，只有三把有平时挪动的痕迹，但这个家里并不寂寥……凛和樱在学校里有她们自己的朋友，远坂时臣似乎也不反感扮演一个尽职尽责的父亲——至少在小孩子眼里算是尽职尽责的父亲……我瞥向他坐在书桌旁给凛讲一道小学数学题的背影，手指随意地转动着铅笔，闲适的模样令人心生妒意。

至于他自己，我想远坂先生本人实际上和寂寞这个词并不沾边。不如说他根本不会把精力放到维持关系上，大部分人都被礼貌地打发走，除非他们对他大有裨益，能带来钱或是一条通往根源的路……远坂时臣在这方面完全没变。他要么为了魔术发疯，要么为了别的发疯，总之都是要发疯，别的都得给他这些带着崇高美名的私欲让路。他对着电话侃侃而谈这周宝石生意进账出账的激情与那个谈论家族悲愿的男人一模一样，声音在不自知间提高了一个八度——并不超过礼节的范畴，眼神随之也变得精明，扫过我就像扫过沙发上多出来的一块无伤大雅的不配套靠垫，在他这种看重表面功夫的人眼里格外扎眼。我一动不动地面对着他的凝视，甚至笨拙地想要在他面前表现得更无礼一点，两条手臂分别搭在沙发靠背的两侧，舒展身体……直到他不堪其扰地转过头去。我擅自视其为一场胜利：等到哪一天他彻底没法容忍这种愚蠢行为，自然就会让我离开。

说实话我不知道他出于什么原因想要留下我。也许根本没有原因，他只是在丧妻之后想要再找些消遣——远坂时臣居然会需要消遣！我以为他只需要他那点追求就够了，连娶妻生子也不过是为了完成一个社会人应该有的职责。他可以和这些东西过一辈子。我一点都不怀疑这一点。他虚情假意地要和我和解，实则是想再次否定我，告知我“原来的生活”才是对的……他不肯纡尊降贵搞清楚什么才是我原来的生活。

时臣结束电话之后又折回来，态度已经又回落到先前不冷不热的地步，上下打量一圈，故作体贴地露出一副装饰得不太真心的关切神色：“你左胳膊能动了？”我被他看得心虚，又心生厌恶，偏过脸点头，把腿和胳膊一并蜷起来，太久没活动过的关节似乎吱呀作响……像开合教堂那扇门轴没有上油的门，滞涩又迟钝。他草率地翘了翘嘴角，这次连掩饰也不想，态度敷衍：“可真是好事。”然后便又开始忙那些不知所谓的工作。

这根本没必要。然而他和凛与樱都十分习惯这种充满了不必要仪式感的生活，并不认为其中有任何不对，譬如父女之间可能会有某种更轻松亲密的交流方式，而不是每次讲话都像是上课回答老师的问题，又譬如人和人之间真情流露应当比矫饰情感更多……他们对此的无知无觉让我不由得怀疑其实有问题的是我……那些我学来的知识都是假的，并没有父亲会亲切地将女儿抱在怀里替她扎好头发……只有女仆灵巧的手穿梭在她们的发丝中间，远坂时臣远远地站在餐桌旁端着一杯咖啡看报纸，葵和他成套的杯子仍摆在窗台边的显眼位置。这才是生活。他站在那像我传递出隐秘讯息。葵以相同的方式度过她的一生。这念头对我来说多少有些可怕——好像白雪公主从皇后手中逃出来之后发现全世界都拥有同一个恶毒的继母，她只不过是从这女人的一个指尖跳到了另一个上。我是否出身魔术世家和时臣是否是个正统魔术师对此毫无影响，是我们既定的命运如此——全人类既定的命运如此。

唯一的出路是从这些命运里挣脱开来……我知道我做不到。左半身的瘢痕总在我遗忘的间隙抽缩着疼痛，仿佛自有意识，提醒我不许忘了我的无能，同时让我怀疑我马上就要死了，时臣说的那些关于身体健康的话不过是他随口撒的又一个谎……然而事实并非如此。我的确活下来，身体呻吟着恢复它已经被摧残殆尽的机能，甚至在逐渐变得健康，充盈着久违的饥饿和活力。我坐在餐桌上的时候会想到那些只能勉强咽下汤水的日子，还有永无止境的疲惫和情欲……那时候我知道我过不了多久就会投入死的怀抱，像我未曾留下深刻印象的父母一样，绝不安详然而一劳永逸地死去，现在这种名为活着的折磨被拉长了，且失去了它最后的掩饰。

“啊……难道我将要永远这么活下去吗？”这句话由此唐突出现在远坂家客厅茶几上的便签纸上，我甚至没想起来这到底是我哪次走神间隙不经意间写下的……远坂时臣用两根手指捏着它，脸上露出我十分熟悉的高深莫测表情。我兴致缺缺地想他或许是在憋笑。这男人具有把一切简单事物复杂化的潜能。

就这么过了大概两个星期——我实在有点数不清日子，在远坂家无所事事的每个日与夜里会提到日期的只有电视里的新闻，其余事物只是浑浑噩噩地存在着，如我一样，与时间无关，只等着自然消亡——我们相安无事，主要依靠早就熟谙的将对方的一切所作所为当成某种诡异自然现象的本事。也许在小孩子看来会奇怪，又也许一点都不奇怪……事情只是发生而已，她们也并不会意识到叔叔和父亲轮流讲睡前故事的古怪身为背后实际上是非暴力不合作的一种表现形式。直到有一天远坂时臣像是吃错了药——他如果真的不小心把什么医生开给我治疗所谓妄想症的药片当成维生素C吃了的话我一点也不会惊讶——一样提出想要周末带孩子们去游乐园。

他这次终于决定自己开车去。我陪着孩子们坐在后座上，她们端正地坐着，被安全带牢牢地绑在靠背上。凛一直在侧着身子像窗外瞟……她或许想要把脸贴到窗玻璃上好看一看外面的风景，毕竟车程实在是无聊。

“叔叔，我和姐姐很久没去游乐园了，”樱小声说，我得略略俯下身子才能听清她在说什么，“爸爸总是很忙。”

我一时间竟然不知道该怎么回答她。我小时候没去过游乐园：不会有人指望间桐脏砚那样的人像个正常父亲那样照顾孩子，鹤野离那种会照顾弟弟的哥哥也相去甚远，于是那地方只存在于童话书里，上面模模糊糊用蜡笔画着一个不太圆的摩天轮。真正的摩天轮等我上了中学才真正见到。很高，但看上去没什么意思，不如旁边波澜起伏传来山呼海啸般尖叫的过山车。葵那时候已经高中，拉着我的手跟我说些似是而非的故事：在摩天轮顶点牵着手告白的情侣会白头偕老……远坂时臣站在她两步之外抬头仰望顶端，等我们排完队登上去的时候才告诉我其实他也是第一次。登上顶点之后大概就可以伸手触摸天空了。他说。我想其实没必要那么麻烦，想要借助风飞起来对魔术师来说大概也不过是小事一桩。

他们俩那时候站在一起很般配——不如说从来没有不般配过。我坐在葵旁边感觉自己像多余的。管理员看着我们三个钻进座舱，对着我的眼神也像是对着一个不识趣的电灯泡。

“啊……”我对游乐园从来就没有什么好的记忆，不过对着孩子还是要微笑……“我也很久没去了……正好可以和小樱小凛一起去。”

樱点了点头，终于也放开拘谨笑起来。

08

我从远坂家回来的时候是第二天，周六的早上，雨已经停了，天色还是发灰，家门口巷子里不平坦的青石板中间积蓄着泥水，我小心翼翼绕过去向内张望，没有花草的荒芜庭院不出所料地空空荡荡。因为下了雨，甚至连平日里打扫的佣人都没有了。这对我来说倒是再好不过，正好可以假装无事发生地回到房间里……或许就能赶上老头子良心发现。

然而我很快就看到了鹤野。他侧坐在洋馆狭窄阴暗的楼梯上，身子刚好挡住灰色墙壁和扶手之间的路，仍旧穿着皱皱巴巴的校服，因为僵硬的动作和逆着光的脸而显得阴森可怖。“雁夜，”他说，开口时声音之沙哑叫人吃惊，听上去像是刚刚吞了一整盆炭火，我心惊胆战地将背靠在了墙上，把装着相机的书包挡在身后，“你昨天晚上去哪了？”此时他的语气里缺乏一种威胁的成分，却莫名比以往任何时候都令我害怕。

“我在远坂家……”我说，暗地里攥紧拳头，因为指甲嵌进掌心的疼痛而强行鼓起了一点勇气，“昨天雨太大了，你又没等我……远坂家应该有打过招呼才对？”

他转过头来，左脸颊由暗转明，舒张的五个红色指印印在上面，显然来自一只极其宽厚有力的手……是替脏砚打扫房间的女佣。我在呼吸骤然加速的间隙里想到，她的手很粗，指肚上都是茧子，脏砚最喜欢让她来替他教育孩子，因为真的会痛，不像是小学时那个照顾我们的保姆，她连打人都没什么力气——或许她只是于心不忍，所以才被辞退……那女人铁桶一样的身姿和方正而没有表情的脸在脏砚的桀桀怪笑里浮现在我眼前。我想躲开，然而后面只有冰冷光滑的墙壁。鹤野直勾勾地盯着我，眼睛因为充血而肿胀，皮肤呈现出一种恐怖的、微微透明的病态粉红。“父亲昨天很生气。”他说，“看不出来你和远坂家的小子关系还挺好的哈？”

“不是……”我咽了口唾沫，临时想出一个谎言，“只是……交流魔术。对，是交流魔术。”说完我才想起他肯定能一眼看出我说谎……连时臣都能一眼看出来。

他冷笑了一声，在恍然间与脏砚衰老萎缩的声带所发出的声响十分相似：“真会编，难怪是文学部的。反正父亲也不找你的麻烦。”

“不……”

“可真是个笨蛋啊！”他摇摇晃晃站起来，靠在边上的空啤酒罐骨碌碌滚下楼梯，狠狠落到地上，“他当然是打我了，父亲想打我就打我……谁叫我没把你供起来？”鹤野脸上挂着一副羞辱式的微笑，不知道是想要讽刺谁……讽刺我。我想到，脑海里一片空白，膝盖发软，差一点沿着墙壁滑到地上，被他拎着领子强行推起来。“你干什么？”我回过神来，质问他，“这件事本来就是你做的不对吧！”

“谁的不对有区别吗？”他毫无自觉地继续，把酒气喷到我的脸上，用带着黏糊糊湿漉漉酒水残迹的手指搓我的脸，“妈妈又做错了什么呢？”他的鼻尖快要碰到我的了，我感觉自己快要窒息，“她不过就是生了你……你到底是继承人还是扫把星啊？啊？回答我啊，间桐雁夜？你还记得妈妈么？”

母亲。我努力不去想母亲，我对她毫无印象……她温柔吗？她体贴吗？她会像鹤野那些小女朋友对他那样让我枕在她膝上入睡吗？她会像葵那样笑着问我今天在学校过得怎样吗？我根本不知道她是什么样的，我从我认识的女性里东拼西凑出一个影子。我知道这和母亲实际上天差地别，鹤野也知道。他在嘲笑我。

我抓着他的袖子，反而是远坂时臣带着火焰的体温不合时宜地出现。倘若是那家伙的话大概就不会害怕鹤野的虚张声势——他某种程度上比鹤野还要不讲道理。有那么一瞬间我想指望他来救我，但是很快这念头就被打消了。鹤野与我长得乍一看天差地别然而实际神似的脸就摆在我面前……这是间桐家的事，远坂时臣不会来管。

“你放开我！”我挣扎着，“又不是我想要……”

他的手越抓越紧，已经完全从抓着领子过渡到掐我的脖子。氧气从我的肺里疯狂的溜走。我眼前发黑，鹤野苍白的脸变成和墙壁一样的灰色。我们扭打——不如说扭在一起，他和我一样都是四肢纤细的那一类，而他就要倚仗着自己比我大几岁的力气来掐死我……被兄长掐死或许在这病入膏肓的一族里并不是什么格外标新立异的辞世方式，然而我不想死。我还不想死。我才十六岁，没能和喜欢的女孩谈过一场恋爱，也没能做成任何一件了不起的事，迄今为止仍旧活在老头子的阴影下……我不想死。

鹤野的动作突然停住了。他松开了手，向后退了一步，抹了一把脸，水渍在他肿成一片的眼角闪光。我的气管终于畅通，大量空气瞬间涌进来的凉意让我靠在墙上剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“雁夜。”他莫名其妙地叫我的名字，鼻音浓重，好像仅仅是想要叫我，而没有任何多余的目的，“雁夜。”

我还在缺氧，说不出话。

“以后我长大了……”鹤野说，仿若呓语，“我一定一个人离开，我再也不要回来了……我再也、再也不要再这个地方待一分一秒了……”

我看着他，忘了呼吸和咳嗽。

“你走了，我去哪？”

鹤野又笑起来：“你不是清楚得很嘛，家主？”

我猛地推开他，像推开压到我面前的幻影，趔趔趄趄往前跑，一脚踩在空易拉罐上扭了脚踝，整个人扑到楼梯扶手上，书包咣地一声砸在地上。我甚至顾不上拿它，疯了一样地想逃开，脚踝很痛，只想着爬也要爬到楼上我的房间里去……我冲进走廊尽头，撞开门，倒在地板上，过了一会才感到浓重的恶心在胃里波涛汹涌祸及心脏。一只虫子从我脚边爬过，细密的足在地上踩出沙沙的响声，复眼里折射着成千上万脏砚扭曲的脸。

在这个家里我迟早要死。我除此之外无法再想别的。鹤野的话说得很对……我很清楚……我要一个人在这里过一辈子了。和杀死我妈妈的虫子一起。它们也将杀死我和葵。

我不知道该怎么办，指尖冷得像冰，握着校服口袋里远坂时臣临别时如有预感一般塞进去的通讯宝石，仿佛已经提前变成脏砚那样僵硬的活尸体。我得自救。前一天晚上那青年义正词严不假辞色的脸在回忆里格外扎眼。我深呼吸。我必须逃掉……在鹤野之前逃掉。我不能死。

我们果然是同一个母亲产下的孩子……血液里遍布着遗传性的懦弱和自私。


	4. Chapter 4

09

“雁夜？”我喊，后座上的男人睡得东倒西歪置若罔闻，凛不得不轻轻地抬起手戳他的肩膀，间桐雁夜这才一个激灵猛地睁开眼睛。我满意地长出了一口气：“要到了。”

“到了……到哪？”他打哈欠。我想起来他十六岁时候的样子。这人变了好多……又完全没变。

“游乐园。”我提醒，“我们答应了要带着凛和樱来。你还记得吧？”他最好记得，因为据我所知他的心理问题带来的并发症中并不包含记忆衰退一项。我后来又偷偷给心理医生打过一两次电话，电话那头富有经验收费昂贵的专家们对他那些严重的被迫害妄想的诊断堪称乱七八糟，要从中找出一条可靠建议的难度大概不亚于从未远川的河床里淘出金子。我知难而退……出于某种没什么来由的信心——雁夜虽然看上去摇摇欲坠，但他有办法自己解决，我能给的只有耐心。连我自己都不知道这么个刻板印象是从哪来的。可能是葵说的？她提起他的时候总像是提起一个惹人怜爱又坚强不屈的娘家弟弟，完全无视其人的扭曲和逃避现实的倾向。

“哦。”他说，揉了揉惺忪睡眼——只有右眼——又恢复那种毫无留恋的死人眼神，只在对着凛和樱微笑的时候稍稍有点强打起精神活着的样子。我此时已经放弃从他嘴里找出任何关于他何以变成这幅模样的线索，然而他这样子还是让我觉得难受……有限程度的难受。真狼狈啊。我调转车头试图停进一个不太宽敞的车位，一边对着后视镜丈量距离一边在心里感慨，狼狈到我都不知道该做何反应才好。

周末人很多。我们四个人从停车场走进去的时候有不少奇怪目光，凛倒是毫无所察，继续挺胸抬头走在前面，一言以蔽之非常远坂式的派头。樱扯着雁夜的衣角往后缩……我牵住她的手，抬起头才看见间桐雁夜也伸出手来，被我截在半路。我正想着要不要说句什么，他就又仿佛无事发生一样悻悻收回手去。

他到底在想什么……

“也许你不应该拉着我一起。”我们在摩天轮底下排队的时候他在我耳朵边小声说，因为近距离而展示出高中生才有的蹩脚的不安，“我实在是不适合出现在这。”

我慢了一拍反应过来。“啊——”我低下头帮凛把一条甩到肩上的辫子重新拨回原位——她的头发被风吹得乱糟糟，像个野姑娘，“我觉得他们不是在看你的脸。只是因为在冬木很少会有两个男人一起带着孩子来游乐园。”

他没理我。倒是凛忽然把脊背挺得更直了，她稍微踮起脚尖，向远处望去，不自觉蹙起眉毛来：“那是绮礼吗，父亲？”

言峰绮礼站在人群中，比我和间桐雁夜更令人要向他行注目礼，就算是想要挪开目光也不行。那件漆黑的僧袍在一片花花绿绿气球和彩带的包围圈里岿然不动，和礼赞上帝时只差面前挂在十字架上的受难基督，身后旋转木马欢腾的音乐只衬得他的目光更加若有所思，不禁产生一种他所做的或许才是我们在这里所应做之事的错觉……他总有种苦行者独有的坚毅气质，甚至胜过他的父亲、我的朋友璃正。我实际上很喜欢他身上这一点，虽然在当下的此情此景里看有些不合时宜。无怪乎他们叫他怪人，好在我并不讨厌怪人。

“绮礼。”我抬起手向他招呼。

言峰绮礼闻声转过头来，只有脖子扭动，肩膀照旧平稳，有一种精妙机械似的怪诞感，但放在他这样一个人身上又完全不奇怪。他很快认出我们，脸上不易察觉的茫然消失了，笔直地穿过人流，依旧秉持着匮乏的表情向这边走过来。

“远坂先生，”他向我打招呼，然后又转向站在我旁边的雁夜和孩子们，“凛小姐、樱小姐……还有间桐先生。”他对着试图躲开他目光的雁夜挑起一边眉毛，毫不在意这表现出了一种与他不切合的轻佻，“没想到能在这遇见。”

“是啊。”我告诉他，“是陪孩子们来的。”

绮礼郑重而了然地点了点头：“我和朋友约了在这边见面，不过……他大概迟到了。”他显然没打算说这个朋友是谁。我也不想花心思深究这些琐碎的小节。我没有追根究底的习惯。

樱恰好在此时提出要求：“爸爸……”她说，我和言峰绮礼同时看向她，间桐雁夜反应过激地把他还能动弹自如的那只手搭在了她肩膀上。我们没见面的十年里他锻炼出来的诡异习惯中包括过度的保护欲——虽然只是对着樱。一种错位感让我很不高兴：好像他才是我女儿的父亲一样。

也许只是因为樱比凛要更像葵。青春期不成熟的三角恋爱——实际上他根本就没加入过战场——显然留下了不止一点后遗症。然而这样才更会吓到小女孩。我俯下身子：“怎么了，樱？”

“我想……”樱不安地低着头，我哑然失笑，“我想上厕所，爸爸。”

这个时候摩天轮前的队伍已经比我们刚排队的时候又长了好几米。这当然很不合逻辑，因为摩天轮说到底和电梯没什么差别，在冬木的随便哪座商务楼的楼顶都能看到一样的风景。它存在只是因为毫无实际用途的象征意义，但并不影响很多人在底下站上一两个小时就为了在上面坐二十分钟。

“但是这样就要重新排队了吧？”樱小声说。

“没关系。”我说，“一会儿可以重新再来。”

“爸爸叔叔和姐姐已经排了好久了……”

“我可以带着小樱去。”绮礼忽然说。樱抬起脸看着这个对于她来讲像一座高塔的男人。后者面无表情，以外貌而论和热心这个词沾不上一点关系。

我向他客套：“这有些太麻烦你了。”

“举手之劳而已。”绮礼不为所动，已经伸出手要将樱从分隔队伍的金属围栏中抱出来，和他所笃信的教义里的那些热衷于播撒善意的圣人一样心无旁骛。我总觉得他在这方面用力过猛，教人感到可疑，但仔细想想又觉得一个神父再不能做得比他更好。神职本身就是一个难免疑虑的职业，在危险和安全之间转换……神本是个危险的东西。我偶尔对此也深有体会。

我转过头，雁夜盯着我。我们用目光交火了几回合，他最终松开了拉着樱的手。“真是麻烦您了……”他对待绮礼的态度比对我大概要好上十几二十倍，恭敬又温驯，恍然也是神的一只羔羊……

“不行！”凛唐突开口，声音尖锐，“我也要一起去！”

“凛。”我制止她。

“父亲……”她晃动脑袋，两条辫子的末梢又开始随着动作而来回扫过小女孩没长成的、单薄的肩，发丝凌乱地勾在衬衫的花边上，“我想要陪着樱！”她戒备地朝着绮礼那边瞥了一眼。我刚想再说她任性，绮礼默不作声地俯下身来，和凛的视线齐平，正直而真诚地提出他的意见：“如果凛想要跟着来的话，我不介意。”

十五分钟后我和间桐雁夜已经到了队伍最前端，绮礼还没带着孩子们回来。雁夜焦躁不安地向我第五次提出必须打个电话，我再一次感到他有些着急过头：如果绮礼真的有什么拐骗孩子的非分之想的话可能凛早就在绮礼送她上学的路上惨遭不测。雁夜于是不说话了，想要不动声色然而伪装拙劣地向另一边撤了一步，面色嫌恶地在有限的空间里和我拉开一点距离，差点撞上栏杆并踩到后面卿卿我我的小情侣中女孩干净漂亮的皮鞋。他难堪地向那女孩道歉，不知道是出于对自己年近三十还冒冒失失的羞愧还是仅仅不愿让人看到他的脸。我只好叹了口气：“你小心一点。”

“这话跟你自己说比较好吧。”

“我了解绮礼。”不过不如我了解你，“你应该学会别总疑神疑鬼。”

他用他惯常疑神疑鬼的眼神看向我，全然不顾我的好言相劝：“我差点忘了……你们可是朋友。确实是朋友。”这倒是另一种可行的理解方式。我在心里点头，我们比较合得来，我和你就比较合不来……如果十几年前——不，可能已经有二十几年了——我没认识间桐雁夜，会省去很多无所谓的事。但现在考虑这个已经晚了。

“原来你是因为讨厌绮礼才在墓园里问我那个问题的。”我说。

雁夜迷茫地眨了眨眼，用了一段时间才意识到我在说什么。“没有的事！”他咬着下唇，试图维持那种疏离的态度，但至少在我这他已经失败了，“我不讨厌神父先生……你想多了。”

“你只是讨厌我。”我替他把他没说的话说出来。一种诡异的默契弥漫在我们之间——只是因为我们相互讨厌又恰好认识了太久。

队伍还在移动。排在我们前面的三口之家说说笑笑登上了摩天轮，父亲抱着女儿，母亲手里拿着两个被食用色素染成浮夸颜色的甜筒。间桐雁夜的目光黏在他们身上，像垃圾桶附近那些因为没有被及时铲走而成为地面一部分的口香糖。“想上去吗？”我问他，“反正都已经排到这了。”

“我以为我们是为了小凛和小樱才在排队的。”

“孩子们不在就没必要用那种语气了。”又一个座舱缓缓落地，又缓缓上升，我鬼使神差地觉得如果这个时候给自己找点事做也未尝不可，“上去吧，现在走的话未免太尴尬了。”

间桐雁夜没说话。我以为他会说点什么，但是他没有，就连他那点明知无用的微薄反抗也沉没在悄无声息的动作里。有那么一秒我觉得他的疯病终于好了，但是那张缺少血色而神情木然的脸让我觉得他还不如继续疯着——疯着的时候他最起码比较像个活人。

摩天轮继续旋转。地面离我们越来越远，地上的长队慢慢由一个个拥挤的人变成一条抽象的线。个体的轮廓在高空鸟瞰的视角中消解，变成整体的一部分，像是所有踏入社会的年轻人、所有装进流水线机器的一颗螺丝钉。但至少他们还能够被看见，那些掉队的人从现在的角度看就变成蚂蚁……微不可见，可以一脚碾碎。间桐雁夜坐在我对面，目光惆怅地看着他们——它，青色的血管在只剩下骨头的手腕上微微凸起。日光穿透云层照在他身上，那些灰白色乃至半透明的枯草般发丝折射着金黄，晃得人心烦意乱。我只好更加偏过头去……那条人组成的线又因为距离上升而变细了一点，蜿蜒着扭动着像一条蛇。我忽然想到凛和樱，还有绮礼。倘若他们在地面上抬起头来，不知是否能看到我们。

“啊……”雁夜小声叹息，“真是一点都没变。”

是啊。我少有地想要赞同他。一点都没变。冬木的游乐园还是一如既往地无趣，来了也不知道究竟想要做些什么，只剩下排队和购物。游乐园本身并不会让人开心，而是“游乐园”这个词被赋予了“让人开心”的含义。言峰绮礼的迷茫是对的，当人踏入这里理应当感到无所适从……他对大部分事看得比我们都清楚，上帝因此将他选做自己的仆从。然而事实是我时常觉得他和我一样也不是什么诚心的人，只是“谈论神“这件事能显得我们清高一些。雁夜就肯定不是这么想的。他会想什么呢？窗玻璃里倒映着他的侧影。他大概会想我们小时候的事。我们一起坐摩天轮……葵说了很多很多很多这里相关的都市传说：现在回过头再看，一个都没成真。我想葵讲这些的时候就猜到了这一点，只有间桐雁夜听得十分认真。他是不是迷信这些东西——“游乐园”、“神”，“摩天轮”，诸如此类。某个词汇和某个含义嵌合在一起，可惜含义本身就是假的。

摩天轮即将升到顶端。天空离我们比想象得要远。凛如果知道的话十有八九会失望……不过这事迟早的事。想要触摸天穹所需要的始终是更可靠的东西。

就在这个时候，我脚下的铁板开始了震颤。

铁皮坐舱外经由电波传导而失真的女声回荡在半空中，大意是机械故障请各位乘客不要恐慌。“将在五分钟内修缮完毕。”她冷静地——或者是那破碎的声音让她听起来冷静——宣称。间桐雁夜默不作声地听她说完，面色出人意料地显示出一种因为知道事情最糟的可能性而显得无比沉静。“我们要死在这了。”他说这句话的语气像在麻木不仁地朗诵今天晚饭的菜单，甚至有点轻快的、自嘲的恶意，联想到他之前在教堂里和病床上说的那些关于动不动就能把整个未远川煮沸的所谓魔术，让人难免怀疑起是不是他真的拥有一部分那种能力，坏掉的摩天轮不是天灾而是意在自杀的人祸，“运气真是够差的。”摩天轮的龙骨停滞在他背后。世界上的某一块齿轮恰好坏掉。这是常事……每一天都有无数人死于意外事故：车祸、海难、飞机失事，或者仅仅是在下楼的时候脚下一滑滚下楼梯。但我直觉我不是他们其中之一。这种事不会发生在我身上。那些报道中黑色的名字里不会有我。我知道我会活得很久……很久很久。这种认知使得间桐雁夜那悲观主义者的发言变得恶心……他从前不是这样。我一时间分不清让我讨厌的到底是他说的话还是和我记忆里不符的间桐雁夜——真奇怪，我一边厌恶他不肯长大，另一边又对他的改变报以同样的态度。我摩挲着袖口的玳瑁纽扣，解开又系上，因为汗水和过于光滑的表面而手指打滑：“没那么容易死的。”

“你当然不会想这种事啦。”他仍旧心不在焉然地回应我，身上惯常的那种窘迫在死亡面前变成一种因为轻车熟路而产生的坦荡，乃至温和柔顺——恰似被洗了过多次而失去了原本浆出来形状的衬衣，“又没有人希望你死掉。如果你真的死掉了的话，小凛和小樱都会……”他突然放空了一秒，自重逢之后少有地直视着我的脸，我和他目光相对，他立刻又看向别处，眼皮耷拉下来，并不长的睫毛颤动，“啊，总之，你有家人嘛……肯定不会想死的——真令人讨厌。我死了就无所谓。”

就像他放在我家茶几上那张便签上写的一样——对他来说这么永远的活下去是一种负担。说得对。我一边想一边又一次解开自己的扣子。什么联系也不想给人留下的人可以毫无负担地轻易寻死。间桐雁夜从这直接跳下去也不会有人拦着。既然活着没有趣味，那就去死：多么、多么容易理解的一件事。正好我也受够这个自怨自艾的男人了，他死了更好……也免得他天天对我说些生生死死的事。

“我爱的东西已经没有啦。”他说，“你这种人是不会懂的。”

为什么就不能鼓起勇气活下去？生活是丑陋的东西，所有人都知道。我不明白间桐雁夜为什么总要做自杀式袭击一样的事：宣称他爱着葵，却用最可笑的方式来向那女人的丈夫证明他的爱；宣称他要过他自己的人生，却又想要匆匆结束它。除了将我们的生活搅得一团糟，我看不出这有什么意义。他为什么不能表现得稍微务实一些？难道他真的将自己全部的生命意义都寄托在那点虚无缥缈的幻想上吗？为了回忆寻死觅活有何意义……我以为爱是更长久的事。它应当靠它的沉重将人留在地面而不是做伊卡洛斯的太阳……我们的羽毛是蜡做的！离那虚无缥缈的东西太近只会毁了它。但是我们真的能远离它吗？我高中时班级里传阅的小说反复重申爱，爱需要奋不顾身。这种不切实际的誓言被像笑话一样在我们之间传播，甚至渗透到学生会的会议里，只有雁夜提出异议：“这有什么不对吗？”他到底是不懂还是太懂？我又一次想到葵，他们在某些时刻变得过于相似……她也曾经这么想吗……雁夜让一切有了一种别样的糟糕气味。你到底是太过珍惜那些回忆还是想要毁了它们？

“别这么说。”我最终还是将扣子好好系回去，“你不会死的。”

一片静默。

“你……”他张开嘴，干裂的嘴唇上面渗出来丝丝点点红色的血。

“无论如何你也不会死的。”你为什么想要去死？你宣称靠爱活着……难道爱真的已经死去了吗？

雁夜震惊地看着我。他看上去蠢极了……他真的一点都没变聪明。“至少现在不会。”我告诉他，“你就算是想跳下去我也会拦着你。我不会让你去死的。”

他没说话。我们继续沉默。斜下方传来一阵隐约的抽泣声，来约会的那对高中生终于忍不住相拥而泣。我们第一次坐摩天轮时就不是这样，那天无事发生，就连天气都是无趣的晴朗，形状矫揉造作的云朵摆在蓝天上像某些粗制滥造的广告片。但那样一个波澜不兴的日子再也回不去了。

“不关你事……”过了一会儿雁夜喃喃自语，“我不会死的……现在死掉的话，会吓到孩子们的。时臣……”他后面的话被机械重新运转起来的隆隆响声随意掩盖。摩天轮再一次开始转动，座舱缓缓上升，更多的阳光从窗口蔓延进内部。他苍白的皮肤和毛发都在闪闪发光……像是水晶或者高纯度的白银。他若果真是某种昂贵又纯粹的矿物就好了。我想，矿物没有缺点，矿物没有变化，矿物不会日以继夜夜以继日自我毁灭并毁灭我。它是永恒的、沉默的。雁夜不是……我忽然变得不敢想象他的死，他死了就不会再有人记住我们过去那些日子原本的模样。

我们落地的时候绮礼已经在底下等了好久，左手抱着凛，右手牵着樱的同时还攥着一把水红色的氢气球，在风中狂舞像是随时要离地球而去。凛眼睛水汪汪，在绮礼的怀抱中挣扎着冲向我。男人迫不得已将她放回了地面，她几乎是离弦之箭一样抱住了我的腿。

而我那时候在接电话。秘书打电话告诉我间桐鹤野下周就要回到日本，想要和我见上一面。


	5. Chapter 5

10

大雨滂沱的那个下午三天之后、我离家前往伦敦一个月之前，父亲所认识的一位祖父生前生意上的朋友死了。是个老男人，鳏夫，独居在冬木价格昂贵如五星级宾馆的养老院，他的女儿们——在信里自称为我无血缘关系的姑妈们——分散在日本各地，拥有房产和大把股票。按照家族信仰基督教的习惯而举办的西式葬礼由此办得很奢华。久不联络的亲朋们聚在一起站在墓边说些有的没的，神父念完悼词之后话题很快转移到生意上。有个打扮格外显眼、骨瘦如柴的女人动用起她手部所有的关节，动作夸张地讲她在东南亚小国投资的心得。

“他们的人工费比在日本便宜多了……”那女人喋喋不休，食指搅弄着她脖颈上热带地区某地蚌类产出的大小一致的珍珠，“加工的成本只有五分之一……”

我用二分之一的精力听她讲话，面带微笑装出一副全神贯注模样，目光无意间落在死者的墓地上。只有一束白玫瑰，也许还是神父放上的。

那女人的话多得像太平洋的水，未远川都装不下她那些过剩的倾诉欲，哪怕用酒瓶子堵住都没有用。晚些时候她喝得烂醉如泥，抓着一切她能够到的人以阻拦他们告辞回家。“我才见到你们一个下午。”女人说，眼窝里金色的眼线和深色的眼影模糊成一片，我有点担心她脸上的粉底成片脱落蹭到我的西装上，“啊……小时臣，我上次看见你你才那么大点……”她随便比划了一个高度，“现在已经这么大，是个好男人了！时光如梭！”

“啊，是的。”我必须得像所有得体的小辈那样笑着回应她过于热情有力的拥抱，因为身高差距不得不弯下腰，被笼罩在她满是昂贵香水味儿的怀抱里，“女士……”我改口，她的珍珠项链硌得我下巴痛，和葵的温软怀抱不可同日而语，“姑妈……我也会想念您的。”

“春子，”我父亲在我身后说，“我们得走了，他还有功课要做。”

那女人这才依依不舍地放开我：“下次再来啊！”她挥手。

我笑着向她点头致意，心知肚明下次再来的时候可能就是她的葬礼。

“那女人，”回去的路上父亲告诉我，“春子，她是伯父最喜欢的女儿，有美国的学位，在东京靠着自己赚了第一桶金。成功的女人……家族的骄傲。”

看得出来。我点点头。一个酷似间桐雁夜的声音在我脑海里刻薄那女人一整天都在叨叨她是怎么赚钱的。他要是在的话肯定会这么说，我都能想象出来说这句话的时候他脸上那种又厌烦又唯恐别人看出他实际上尖酸刻薄本性的神态：同时展露出尖锐和不安。不知道他现在怎样了。昨天晚上间桐鹤野打了我家座机的号码，鼻音浓重，醉酒一样抽抽嗒嗒颠三倒四，开门见山地问我雁夜是不是在我这，远处背景里有人打扫破碎玻璃器皿的声音。现在回想起来他大概不可能在家里喝酒……我记得雁夜提到过他有时过于严苛的家教——虽然在兄弟二人身上这种严苛几乎看不见……

父亲的话忽然打断我的思绪。

“时臣？”

“父亲。”我坐直了身子。

“你也会成为我的骄傲的，对吧？”他深深地看着我，拍了拍我的肩膀，“别让我们失望。”

我们回到家，把沾满香水和化妆品残留的西装挂上衣帽架，父亲走进书房办公，我从那位春子送的纸袋子里提出一瓶红酒，做旧发黄的纸标签上写着产自勃艮第。我走到厨房去拿开瓶器和两只高脚杯，回来的时候客厅里的电话铃声大作，父亲仍旧在书房里，我只好放下手中的东西拿起听筒。

“您好？”

“喂？远坂！”间桐鹤野这次听上去倒是没有醉……然而依旧让我产生我仍在昨天的错觉。我决意花一点耐心把他打发走：“有什么事吗，间桐同学？”

“你今天见到雁夜那小子了吗？”

“啊，他不是回家去了——”

鹤野极为暴躁地打断我：“我知道，我知道，可那不是昨天晚上的事么！我是问你今天见到他了没有！”

哈？我把目光转向地板：“没有。”我顿了一下，想起来昨天晚上他说过的那些话，“他又怎么了吗？”

“他跑了。”鹤野说，“我爸快要急疯了，所以你最好别说谎——不然我和他都有麻烦。”

他跑了？我咀嚼这句话，一时间觉得它艰深晦涩如同母亲偶尔给故乡朋友致电时那一口流利的斯堪的纳维亚地区语言，让我熟悉又陌生，因为她对着我的时候只讲英文和日文。雁夜倒是不会说俄语，这样我至少知道了他不会跑到西伯利亚……不对，问题在于他为何要逃跑。他当然是那种逃避成性、缺乏承担事实勇气之人……然而这样匮乏又懦弱的人真的会逃跑吗？我用手指拨弄着电话线，间桐鹤野急促而沉重的喘息声变得更加凌乱。我无意识地将那三个字重复了一遍。鹤野发出一长串冷笑，然后听筒里只剩下一片忙音。我拿着它站了一会，将其重新放回黄铜装饰的底座上。

母亲站在二楼走廊上。“谁的电话？”她用日语问我。

我转过头去：“同学。”

她笑起来：“是葵吗？”

我不置可否地回以一个微笑。母亲又带着女佣回到房间里。我坐回茶几旁的沙发上，拿起开瓶器。管家走过来告诉我红酒可以让下人去开。我婉拒了。橡木塞随着啵的一声轻响被开瓶器从瓶口里拽出来，我忽然开始痛恨春子为什么没有送来一瓶高度数的白兰地或者威士忌。

红色的酒液充盈酒杯，像两块巨大的红宝石，我们家族财富的来源。

间桐雁夜站在我面前。他穿着连帽衫和破洞牛仔裤，打了耳洞，头发上泛着油光，脏兮兮的脸上不知道是黑眼圈还是烟熏妆，像是美国摇滚乐队专辑封面的嬉皮士。他就这样唐突地出现在我面前，我坐在摇椅上左右倾斜身子想要找到他身上有没有背着吉他。答案是没有。我略有些失望地靠回摇椅靠背上，摇了摇我垂垂老矣的头。

“真失败啊。”我说。

雁夜凑过来。他还是很年轻，头发漆黑，眼睛闪亮，手指纤长，冒冒失失。“你才比较失败吧？”他毫不避讳地抱怨，因为动作和语气中的亲昵而教我无比清醒地意识到这是一个梦，“都变成一个人孤独终老的老头子了。”

我睁开眼睛，面前天花板上的吊灯随着我的脉搏颤抖。一片漆黑里万籁俱寂。窗外的天空是墨蓝色，月亮很圆。我睡意全无地盯着它看了一会，最终起床下楼。

剩了一半的红酒和高脚杯已被收走，茶几上空空如也，玻璃水壶里被泡得发白的柠檬片在月光里浮尸一样漂在水面。我围着它绕了两圈，对自己应当做些什么浑然不知，只是不想睡，又唯恐父母会在楼上听到我并未睡着——他们实际上不会管这些，然而为了些莫名其妙的事失眠却必然会显得我过于幼稚。我沉思着，面对着落地窗外变成黑色剪影的冬青灌木，想起来间桐雁夜昨天晚上的奇怪举动。他早就已经毫不避讳地将他的逃跑计划展示给我：一个简单而缺乏任何详细内容的计划，从中连他究竟能去哪都难以窥得一二——不如说他压根没地方可去，一个高中没有毕业的少年……一株藤蔓离开了寄生的大树还能怎样谋生？靠刷盘子还是他那些蹩脚小说和相片？他竟然也可以大言不惭地指责他人失败并缺乏梦想。

他能去哪呢……我们这样的人能去哪呢？

电话铃又响了。铃声回荡在天花板挑高的客厅里有一点回音。我接起来。最好别再是间桐鹤野，我有些厌烦他了……

“喂？”一个干哑的声音响起来，“时臣……是我。”

我不自控地抓紧了听筒，感到指尖泛出一点汗水在上面留下油渍。“雁夜。”我说，语气生硬——这时候我实在没心情再陪他玩什么扮温柔的游戏，朋友间本来也有互相鞭策的责任，虽则我现在并不清楚我们之间是否真的是朋友：他是个关键时刻会一声不吭逃跑的朋友。“你在哪？”

“东京。”他如实以告，有点嘟嘟囔囔，“我刚下火车，我就是想告诉——你和葵，我没出事。我挺好的。你能帮我转告她……吗？”

“你应该自己给她打电话。”我抿起嘴，“你应该有禅城家的电话号码吧。”

雁夜那头沉默了一秒，我听到我家客厅里挂钟秒针挪动的声音：“有倒是有……但是她会担心，然后教我快点回家——我不能回家。”

“你应该回家。”

“我不能回家。”他斩钉截铁地重复一遍，用性格里与他惯常的柔软不同的那面充满尖刺的部分缺乏风度地对准我，让人想起刺猬那种可爱又无用的小东西……“我还以为至少你能明白——”

我摇了摇头，好像他能看到似的：“我不明白。你为什么觉得我都明白，我还以为你昨天晚上只是说着玩玩……”我叹了口气，“你身上的钱应该还够买车票吧？快点回来，别拖到明天早上。”

“我已经——我已经订好宾馆了。”对面传来干巴巴的回应。不知道为什么我想象出了间桐雁夜面无表情站在我面前的场景，晦暗的黑眼睛直直地盯着我……月光怎么也照不进那一片黑里。“多谢你的……好意。”他万分勉强地把那两个字说出来，语气毫无起伏，“我是不会回去的，时臣。我不会再回到那个家了。”

“不回来的话你想怎样呢？”我拔高了声音，不自觉间昂起头来，像是在对着窗外的月亮喊话，“你能怎样？你醒一醒，间桐雁夜，你现在拿着的钱是你父亲的钱、间桐家的财产，你认识的人是间桐家的人脉，你走在街上别人指着你说的是间桐家的孩子……你离开这里还能怎样？甚至就连我能认识你，你能认识我，间桐雁夜，都是因为你父亲和我父亲的身份。”

他沉重地呼吸着，从肺里吸进吐出他破破烂烂的自尊。“我能自己赚钱。”雁夜说。

“你怎么赚钱？你连高中毕业证都没有。”我教训他，他什么都没有……剥掉名门之后——冬木这个乡野里的城市的名门之后——的名头一无是处。我们谁不是这样呢……所以这份头衔才格外值得珍惜，“你连学习都忍受不了，难道还觉得自己能在餐馆里潜心刷盘子不成？”

“我不是忍不了那个！”他也开始喊，没变声完全的少年音比我更尖锐。东京的车站这个时候应该还有不少人……在自己看不到的地方被路人侧目而视的想法让我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，连同我的体面也随着雁夜一起受损了，“我不在乎那些身份！我告诉过你，我的人生是我自己的。我就算刷盘子或是饿死也无所谓……”

“随你的便。”我的心脏狂跳，别再跳了，我对它说，别再跳了，我的手要拿不稳听筒了——“既然你想当个懦夫不想承担责任的话，那就承担后果。你现在总该明白为什么葵不喜欢你。”

秒针又走了五格，嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒。

雁夜发着抖：“不关葵的事——我喜欢她就足够了。”

他听上去像是要崩溃……我想我也要崩溃了……他跑掉了。我茫然四顾，忽然觉得无比的寂寥。一种预感告诉我十几年后他还将幼稚下去，而我将会变老——老到世界上一切都变得陌生，我会变得像我父亲、像新死了的鳏夫、像那个叫春子的女人。我会变成一个成功的男人，凝望着我成功的孩子们孤独终老。我知道这是我想要的，可是在那一秒我忽然开始怀疑这是不是对的。也许是错的。雁夜是对的……只要他喜欢葵就足够了，谁也管不了他，他只要离开冬木我们就谁都拿他没辙，他可以爱所有人，恨所有人，而如果我父亲给我找了个更好的女人我就必须和葵分手。因为我有责任。我想，因为我有责任……承担责任总会委屈一些人。我们没有选择。

“你就真的只满足于那些庸人的臆想吗？”告诉我是的。我在心里催促。

“你自己去承担你的狗屁责任吧，远坂时臣。”雁夜在漫长的沉默之后终于编纂出一篇可以大声说出口的演说，“这不是逃跑，你才是懦夫！我对你的人生怎样一点都不感兴趣，因为你的人生就是无聊无趣的一团糟，你还为此沾沾自喜……等你老得快要死了你回过头来就会发现了，你的人生毫无意义：因为你根本就什么事都没有做，你就是只井底之蛙，连抬头看看天的勇气都没有。让我和你一样才是不如死了算了！”

“间桐雁夜……！”

电话断了，不知道是故意他挂断的还是付费的余额用尽。我攥着听筒，用力按着回拨键试图给他打回去，未果才想到那是公共电话亭。我呆然站在月光下，意识到刚刚那可能是我最后一次和间桐雁夜讲话。而我并不是真的想和他吵起来……我一开始是想让他留下的。

巨大的寂寥在那一瞬间淹没了我。事情还是朝着我无法控制的方向滑进了深渊。他抛弃了我们。我站在他跳下去的悬崖边缘朝下望了一会儿，那里深不见底，很难说是让人避之不及还是本能地想要随他而去。

间桐家没有把二儿子离家出走的事情报告警察局。我最后一次去高中上课的时候间桐鹤野就像一个没事人一样拉着隔壁班的时髦女孩讲低俗笑话，只是避免与我四目相对。班里的几个好事者告诉我葵从我们冗长的走廊那头跑到这头来看我。我走出去发现她实际上是来送东西的。东京小商店里低价贩售的明信片，印刷拙劣，有几处颜色溢到了线条之外，背面的英文仔细看看甚至还能找出一两个拼写错误。而由人亲笔书写的内容也一样乏善可陈，只匆匆写了个落款，来自东京某条我连名字都只是第一次看到的街道。

“雁夜在信里说请我把这个转交给你。”葵忧心忡忡。为了安慰她我放学之后带她去了学校附近的咖啡厅，劝她不用在意身材地吃了一份提拉米苏。道别时她状态已经好了很多，要求我一定要给雁夜回信。我猜想他在那封信里肯定提到了我……只是葵没说出来而已。不过无所谓，我也没把电话的事情告诉她。

他就不怕我告诉间桐家把他捉回去吗？我看着那张破纸片想到，又或者他是在示威……天知道呢。我回到家就把它扔进了抽屉。再拿出来已经是几年后，我和葵终于要结婚，我照着上面的地址给他寄请柬。他当然没来……我不会说我有些失望。实际上就是有些失望。

11

言峰神父深邃的眼睛从忏悔室红木隔断上长矩形的镂空中露出一点，很难辨别清楚其中的神情。我本能向后退了一点，椅子腿在地面石板上拉出一声破了音的小提琴一样的高音。那双眼睛闻声转了转，但是又很快聚焦回我的脸上。他诚恳地看着我。我想起所有我曾经有所耳闻的和言峰绮礼有关的事：教会里从意大利回来的神父、远坂时臣的徒弟、Assassin的御主……每一条都够成为我讨厌他到死的理由。只是那时候我焦头烂额——字面意义上的焦头烂额，并且托Berserker的福严重贫血——甚至挤不出一丁点精力去想这些。所有时间都被用在争夺圣杯上，其余东西都是在橱窗里看看就好的奢侈品，就像我保证要给小樱买的漂亮裙子。有那么一会我真心实意地想过如果我对着圣杯许这个愿望会怎样……这样脏砚拿到手的就只会是个空空如也的普通杯子。但实际上圣杯可能根本就不是个杯子！由此可见，那种情况下只要随便谁伸出援手，无论如何我都会接受，哪怕是仅靠一双眼睛就能让人不安的言峰绮礼。

奇妙的是，即便是现在，我的不安仍旧不能让我远离他。相反，我想得越多就离他越近。因为冬木市只有一间教堂，想要向谁倾诉就非得言峰绮礼不行。他身上那种仿佛浑不在乎的遥远气质又变成优点了，我看他就是因此才能做一位神父……最后能成为圣徒也说不定……他一点也不在乎我说了什么，不在乎他自己，更不在乎远坂时臣——他甚至能出于我不明了的目的愿意帮我把那人杀了——或许也不在乎神。我像是面对着一个黑洞，可能黑洞才是最安全的，一切投入不会有任何回应，我也不期待能得到什么回应。

于是我放心大胆地告诉他我知道一个人。成功人士，家财没有万贯也够买下半个冬木的地皮，和我认识了近二十年，中间隔了十一年没有见面。我少年时没有朋友，再回到家的时候只能和他勉强算是相熟。直到这部分为止这故事里还弥漫着电影和漫画的温存氛围，然而真相是可怖的……我一度想杀了他，他也想杀了我。为什么呢？我在心里假设神父先生会问出这样一句话。因为我爱上了他的妻子、我的青梅竹马……并不是，我想我也不是一开始就想杀了他。我真情实感认为那个女人能和他白头偕老，自惭形秽地拿着请柬在他们举办婚礼的酒店门口徘徊了半个小时最后像只过街老鼠那样沿着街边走回了我订的快捷酒店。我订了三个晚上，但实际上当天到了之后住了一夜就退了房，坐上回东京的大巴的时候天才蒙蒙亮，云是浅浅的透着紫的灰色。那人可能根本不知道我来过。他应该庆幸这一点，不然那女孩就会跟着我走了。

那我究竟为什么想要杀了他？因为他把他的女儿送到了我父亲那。那老不死的是个虐待狂……我小时候动辄被打，长大了被推进满是虫子的地下室，我哥哥站在几阶台阶之遥吓得呕吐，老头子把他拎起来，告诉我该庆幸还好我没生成个女孩。可是那小姑娘是女孩啊。你看，神父先生：他可以不管我——他当然可以不管我，他可以大言不惭地说都是我懦弱，只要一切按照他的想法来就好……可那小姑娘是他的女儿！您能懂吧，他眼里只有那些远高于我们的东西，其余都要向它们让位。我坐在火车里快要崩溃的时候给他打电话也只能换来一声没什么感情的懦夫，他女儿遭受的虐待在他那也不过是一点小小的辛苦……啊，他连过问都没有，好像摆脱一件烦心事一样就把那些我们不能承受的东西摆脱掉了。凡尘俗世的烦恼波及不到他这个胸怀大志的男人，真是……颇有寓言的意味。

神父始终保持沉默，看似十分认真地倾听我说的疯话。我语无伦次地继续讲下去，从在那里受苦的樱又讲到在这里死去的葵……我想起那天在墓园里的事，那时候我以为他终于肯理解我了，但实际上还是……他勉强拉下面子来和我讲了几句，然后便又因为从我这里得不到他想要的结论而试图改造我。我是出现在他生活里的问题。如此倾诉之后我才后知后觉意识到这一点。黏在远坂家家主衣服上的一块顽固不堪的污渍，让他不得不纡尊降贵弯下腰来盯着我看，而我还差点以为他是想要和我平等地站在一个平面上。也许从一开始我们中间就没有平等这么一回事。他是因为我父亲才认识我的……他想必不会将我看得比我父亲更重。葵和孩子大部分时候也只是带来利益的货物，相处久了才会出于对收藏许久的宝物的怜爱而显现出一点丈夫或是父亲角色的苗头……是这样吗？

“大概就是这样。”我对言峰绮礼说。后者的棕色红膜在阳光下显现出一种磨砂玻璃的混沌质感。我与之相对，过了一会又低下头去。如果就是这样的话他为什么又不肯让我去死。

“我不知道。”我改口，“我不知道……”

神父定定地看着我，半晌之后沉稳地开口：“这可能不大合规矩……但您是否介意听我说两句？”

“啊……请讲……”

“也许只是您想多了。”

我恍恍惚惚地抬起头：“什么？”

“假如那位先生从未想过这些？”他毫无掩藏意图地向我投来极为坦然的目光，仿佛未曾看穿我的蹩脚掩饰，仍旧保持绝对的客观公正，“那位先生看你未必会像你看他那样……”言峰绮礼声音低沉，语气缓和，然则隐约透露出非人性的残酷，“是您想多了。只将您视作寻常朋友的话是不可能回应您那些要求的。”

“什么……什么要求？”

“您的要求太沉重了。”他继续说，沉着冷静，他们神父见多了这个，我不过是所有笑话中悲惨的一份子，“普通朋友不可能回应您的。您在渴求他给予您的是爱，无条件的理解和包容，无论情况如何——那是种很难得到的东西，”他眼神一动，像是动容了，又或者是迷茫……“不是么？”

爱？我想要反驳他才发现我的嘴唇在哆嗦，舌头僵直地顶着上颚，封锁了开口的路径，所有话沿着喉咙涌出来又在舌面上滑行着回到我的胃里。于是那个千疮百孔的器官皱缩着，挤压里面所剩不多的早饭。我干呕起来，只来得及用右手捂住嘴，左胳膊无力地撑在木质隔断上，发出沉闷的响声。

“您还好吗？”神父蹙起眉头。我摆了摆手，缓缓直起腰来，把胃酸和已经腐烂的三明治咽回去。说实话他们比刻印虫要好处理得多。

“我不爱他。”我说，“我也没指望他爱我……您说错了，神父先生。”

“是吗？”言峰绮礼幽幽地反问，他忽然靠近了，“不对，如果您不对他要求什么的话我可以肯定您不会像现在这样……您必然是苦于自己的自作多情。”

“我不是！”

“如有冒犯请您见谅，但是忏悔需要坦诚。”

我听见什么铜墙铁壁皲裂的声音……我以为它们坚硬万分，实际上薄脆得像是放久了的纸，或者是蝴蝶标本的翅膀。

神父眨了眨眼，又远离开。咄咄逼人的气氛消失了，然而我还是没地方躲……这里可能只有两三平方米，我怎么辗转腾挪都躲不开他好像能看穿我骨头的视线。“您应该面对现实，”他又说了一遍，“不会有坏处的。”

“我已经——”说到一半我放弃了……我打不赢这场仗，碎掉的东西是我自欺欺人的信心。我轻轻地、轻轻地靠回椅背上，“我不知道……可是就算……就算是又怎么样呢？”

“真正的爱不会没有回报。”他诚挚地说。这诚挚和远坂时臣身上常有的假惺惺的态度大体相似，却教人更加信服……仅仅是因为他板着面孔而没有挂着似有似无微笑的缘故，“要么他爱您而您尚未察觉，要么您就搞错了爱为何物。”

“他不可能爱我！”我猛地叫出来，“他差一点烧死我……他真的想要杀了我，我们都一样……哪怕真的有什么问题那也是他不知道怎么爱人。是他背叛了我！我——我绝对爱着别人……我至少爱着葵，我愿意为了她和小凛小樱付出一切——一切。”

一阵静默。我听到衣料摩擦的窸窣声。言峰绮礼在我看不见的那头换了个坐姿，我猜他现在看上去一定比刚刚还要更严肃认真得多。“那么我能不能问您一个问题，间桐先生——”他说，像是为了为下一句话造势那样拖长了尾音，“如果远坂葵同样否认了您的爱，您会怎么做？”

我……

我。

我难以自制地开始呕吐，发出令整间忏悔室木质结构都震颤的巨大声音。言峰绮礼眼疾手快地站了起来，推开他那边的门，绕过房间外部从我身后将我捞了出来，扶进了礼拜堂后的卫生间。那块逼仄的小空间给我留下的最后印象是挂着呕吐物的上了漆的红木，我一边伏在洗手台上将我胃里剩余的东西倾倒出来一边庆幸还好这次吐出来的不是带着虫子的血。

“真抱歉，我不该说那些话的……我实在是不擅长这个。”他站在我身旁真情实意地懊恼着，四下想要寻找点什么能让我好受点的东西，全不顾他自己的僧袍上也一样挂着那些从我胃里出来的东西。而我只能虚弱地摆手，把是我自己的问题这句话说得断断续续，中间夹杂着无数糟糕的呻吟。

言峰神父坚持到我的确不吐了之后才放我离开，临走之前请求我帮他向时臣问好并给凛带一块蛋糕，说是送给那孩子的赔礼。我拎着它走回远坂家，脑海里乱糟糟地想到一些陈年旧事。平心而论我不相信言峰绮礼的推论……他只是个在意大利长大、一生大部分时间都耗费在神学院书籍里的神父罢了，对我知之甚少。他或许也不了解远坂时臣。我在心里叹息。就算是那个做时臣徒弟的言峰绮礼说到底也只是个片面的盟友和敌人。但有些事就像是毛线团上的线头，但凡有人提到一点就会越牵扯越多……内容不重要，重要的是我怎么想……

我走到门口才发现我根本没有钥匙。不过有没有钥匙似乎也没什么差别，我浑浑噩噩按过了门铃之后等一会儿门才打开，穿过远坂家那大的能引起广场恐惧症的院子，走进宅子，看到上次那个帮我擦了头发的年轻女仆正在擦餐厅的桌子。我步伐虚浮地走过去，举着蛋糕问她我能把这个放到哪里。

那女孩抬起头来，颇为震惊地看了我一眼：“诶……远坂先生不吃这个的……”

“啊……不是买给他的。”我把那盒子递到她手里，上面缠着青色的丝带，仅凭包装就显得昂贵之余显然不是凛喜欢的颜色，“是言峰神父送给凛的。”我停顿了一下，想了想这种大概算奢侈品的东西要怎么处理。我在东京有时口袋里穷得只剩下硬币，为了省钱从来没买过，小时候在家里的又轮不到我来操心它应该放在哪，“应该要放进冰箱吧。”

她噗嗤一声笑出声来：“神父先生还真是喜欢拿凛小姐开玩笑。”

我踌躇着没接话。女孩转头要去厨房，我才勉为其难又叫住他。“远坂先生……时臣他不喜欢吃这个？”这话蠢透了。我想我可能在教会里把我的脑子也一起吐了出去，只好窘迫地又补了一句，“我就是……好奇一下。我以为他没什么偏好。”

“啊！”她恍然大悟，“远坂先生大概确实没什么偏好，只是吃多了甜的对身体不好，厨房里也不总给小姐们做甜的……所以神父先生才喜欢买蛋糕。”

“他们很熟啊……”

“远坂先生和神父先生的父亲就很熟悉，”她连珠炮一样地开始给我讲远坂时臣那单薄无趣到令人感到可怜的关系网，“远坂家是信基督教的吧。冬木教区只有他们两个神父，后来老神父去世了就换成了现在的神父先生，远坂先生没什么别的朋友，就总是要么去教堂要么把他拉到家里来聊天，凛小姐和樱小姐有时候放学早了也送到那边去。有时候他们周末还要再专门去几趟……”

“礼拜和忏悔。”我说。

“对对对，礼拜和忏悔。真是有钱人家才能有时间做这些，我们就只能忙来忙去的。”她笑嘻嘻地跟我抱怨，“您跟远坂先生怎么样啦？”

“我们……”我好像不太能理解“怎么样”这个词了，“也没怎么样。”

“我还以为您和远坂先生关系很好呢。”

“大家伙都这么以为……”我垂下眼睛，看着那个蛋糕。实际上我一度以为远坂时臣喜欢甜食……我上中学的时候学校附近就是一家兼卖甜品的咖啡厅，他会带着我和葵去，点冰淇凌和奶油蛋糕。脏砚从不买这些，家里的佣人偶尔做了也会被鹤野先一步抢走，所以那时候我格外喜欢那些在咖啡厅里的下午……后来想想喜欢甜食的人可能只有我一个，他和葵只是为了约会顺道而来。“其实不太好。”我说，我到现在也不知道我到底应该对远坂时臣抱有一种怎样的态度，我想说我不太了解他，斟酌了一下又把表示程度的副词删去了，“我不了解他。”我也不太了解我自己。

“远坂先生也没什么不好了解的。”女孩说，“他就是……啊，就是普通的有钱人嘛，好也好不到哪里去，坏也坏不到哪里去——哎呀，我不该跟您说这些的！我还要干活呢，再见！”

他就是个普通的有钱人。我看着那女孩头也不回跑掉的背影，无限地茫然。啊，他怎么可能普通呢。

远坂时臣回到家里的时候我正在沙发上看电视，面色红润的女主播正在播报明天冬木的天气，明天是晴天……最近都是晴天，我们在摩天轮上那一天也是晴天。想到那短短的五分钟——实际上可能不止五分钟——我如鲠在喉，拿起埋在沙发坐垫里的遥控器想要换一个电视台，动物世界我看就挺好……我一度想去做个野生动物摄影师，后来因为过于单薄的身体和钱包而作罢，但是隔着屏幕观赏动物的自由还是有的……直到远坂时臣挂好了他的外套做到我的身边。沙发明显地沉了一块下去。我扭过头，电视上的豹子在淡黄色的草原上奔跑，远坂时臣的颧骨上有一块浅浅的淤青。还好凛和樱在楼上写作业，不然肯定会吓一跳。

他长舒了一口气：“雁夜。”

我决定专心致志地看着电视：猎豹在追，角马在跑，言峰绮礼在说你自作多情地爱着他，那个女佣重复着远坂时臣也不过是个普通的有钱人……什么东西好像又快到临界点了。我不得已深呼吸，想要站起来：“我去看看小凛和小樱……”

他拉住我。他竟然拉住我。我们很久没有肢体接触了……自从我上次在墓园里弄脏了他的西装之后。

“我今天去见鹤野了。”时臣十分自然地说，目不转睛地看着野兽撕扯猎物，脸上仍旧有他惯常的那种礼节性的矫揉造作的温和，显得余裕充足。

我愣了一愣。

“他打你了？”

“这倒没有。”他摸了摸颧骨上的伤口，“这个是意外。我们只是谈了谈。”他看向我：“谈了谈你。”


	6. Chapter 6

12

我和间桐鹤野的会面定在下午，约在一家据说还不错的西餐厅，可惜错过了午餐时段只剩下下午茶。间桐鹤野对着红丝绒蛋糕和茶欲言又止……尽管照旧穿着剪裁得体的西装，他仍显示出一种常年奔波的疲态，黑眼圈浓重地坐在皮沙发里，关节泛红的手指交叠在一起，一如既往苍白而神经质——他们家族的某种特性——并且又多了点老气横秋。但其实变老对男人来说并非什么坏事，他因而显得可靠，不再像他弟弟或者他自己更年轻的时候那么随便。“好久不见啊，鹤野。”我说，端起咖啡，盘算着他想干什么，我跟鹤野能聊的比我跟他弟弟能聊的还要少。少得不止一星半点。“尊夫人和令郎怎么样？”

“他们挺好的，不过我以为你都没见过他们呢。”间桐鹤野捏起叉子，然后重重地将三条齿全戳进蛋糕里，“咱们上次见面的时候你还没开始留那个……”他在自己下巴颏上虚虚地比划了一下，“山羊胡子。”

“那可真是很久以前了。”咖啡不怎么好喝。

“是啊。”他颇有几分阴阳怪气地感慨道，“我也好久没见我弟弟了。他怎么样，还活着吧？”

如果不是知道他弟弟是谁的话我会怀疑鹤野现在说的可能是一辆坏了的自行车。不过这种态度也不是第一次出现……他们好像从来没要好过，雁夜连他哥哥现在怎么样了都没过问。如果我想要帮忙修复间桐家兄弟关系的话十年前就该开口了，现在显然为时已晚。还是假装不知道为妙。我想雁夜大概也没指望我能做到这一点。“他挺好的。”我说，又想起他那天在摩天轮上的话……不过那之后他倒是好了些，最起码不再张口闭口死死生生了，“精神不太好，不过无伤大雅。”

“如果换个人是那家伙的哥哥的话，”鹤野哼哼了两声，像是街边醉倒的流浪汉，颇有些不悦地嘀咕起来，“那他肯定要打你一通，远坂时臣。不过我又不是那种小年轻……就算年轻也犯不着为了雁夜打架。他自己跑掉那天就应该猜到会有今天。我看他还不如一直当老头子的乖宝宝，我也省事，他也省事，你也省事。”他好像寻求什么认同一样地看向我。

“这个啊，”我顿了顿，笑着不为所动，“轮不到我来说。”

间桐鹤野咧着嘴，态度模糊地瞟了我一眼。“那算了。说正事，他到底为什么回来的？”

“他没说。”我毫无头绪，甚至有些恼火，鹤野甚至比雁夜表现得还要欠缺应有的教养，“你为什么觉得他会告诉我呢？”

“他最好不是来找我要家产的。”

“他连令尊去世都不知道。”

“那其实是我爷爷……”他想要反驳，旋即发现这种错误对我来说无所谓，我不在意这个，间桐脏砚就算和他两个名义上的儿子一点血缘关系都没有也不能改变他在我这的位置——等同于他的社会地位，“我明白了，和你没关系。”

我没点头也没摇头。间桐鹤野动作夸张地抬起手来：“行吧，行吧。这不是重点。我就想来告诉你，让他打消家产的念头吧，妈的，老头子没留下多少东西……别这么看着我，远坂时臣，搞得好像你多在意那家伙能不能拿到他的财产似的……”

“我可没那么想。”我对他说，“不过是不想牵扯进别人的家事。”

“那你真是清高。”他说，肢体语言倒是诚恳地放松了下来，从身边的公文包里掏出钱包，再不情不愿地从钱包里抽出一张银行卡，将它放在了桌面上，用手指按住，向前推了一段，又拉回去，犹豫不决，“我倒是也没不喜欢他到那个地步，这是他那份……”他报了个数，不算大数字，我以为间桐家哪怕单靠着在日本本地残存的地产坐吃山空都能赚得比这个多一些。“就这么多了。”鹤野摊开手，终于舍得把银行卡交过来，“我和他仁至义尽，随你们怎么样吧。”

我接过来，没说话。间桐鹤野又吃了一口蛋糕，神态自若，好像什么都没发生过。在他眼里雁夜和一辆坏了的自行车确实没什么差别……自行车还能卖到垃圾回收站，雁夜还要让他倒贴些钱。我看着那张卡，抬起头来：“如果他想要见你的话怎么办？我总得跟他解释。”

鹤野刚刚开始咀嚼蛋糕，似乎是忍俊不禁那样地笑起来。他不得不捂住嘴，以防把嘴里的东西喷出来。我真希望没人知道我认识他。“远坂，”一番搏斗之后，他终于把蛋糕咽下去，“他不会想要这种恶心的温情戏码的。相信我，那家伙从小到大就没被任何人在意过，他习惯了。我比谁都清楚他，我们俩是从一个肚子里爬出来的——他就是那个命。”

我看着他，看见的却是十几岁的雁夜。

“你还不明白吗？”鹤野说，“你看看你自己，远坂，如果真的有人在意他的话——假如你在意他——你就不会问出这种话来了。如果有人真的想管他，他就不会消失十年没人找他了。你也没管这事不是吗？”

单薄的少年站在秋天的风里，踩着泛黄凋落的梧桐叶子。我不明白他为什么徘徊不去，就像我不明白为什么他想要逃跑或是想要死。死也是逃跑的一种吧？

“就是没人管他。”他继续说，“如果你真的想替雁夜抱不平的话，别来找我，我前半辈子都搭在他脑子一热的离家出走上了……如果我是你的话我就反思反思我自己——”

“如果稍微关心他一下的话他可能根本就不会离家出走。”鹤野说，“也不会把他自己搞进医院里去。”

我嘲弄谁——或许是嘲弄我自己——那样笑起来：“我没必要替他说话——讨论这个有意义吗？” 现在说什么都晚了……鹤野难道认为我要对此负责吗？还是说我有什么特殊的能力使得我仍旧能对这木已成舟的事负责？间桐雁夜从来没觉得我对他有什么特别的……我也不会去想十一年前那天他在电话那头想要说些什么。是他挂的电话。

“那这只能证明确实没人关心他。”鹤野顺着我的目光看向窗外，那里实际上空无一人，现在是下午，甚至没人路过，他反而开始感伤，“真惨啊，雁夜。你想跟他说话的人根本就没听过你说话。”

“他也未必想要跟我说什么。”我漠然道。如果他真的想要我做什么的话他就应该直说不是吗？他做的总比想的要快。

间桐鹤野忽然坐直了。“他肯定想跟你说过。”他尖刻地指出来，“我还不了解他吗……他从小就这样。”他又挖了一块蛋糕，“他脑子不正常，你应该明白吧？”我没接他的话。间桐鹤野的讪讪笑容变透明了，似乎我不对这种刻薄话表现出赞同证明了我精神上的某种病症。他愣住了……显示出一种无辜的不解。“你真的不懂？别跟我装傻。”

“那得看你说的是什么了。”

间桐鹤野冷笑了一声：“他总告诉你他为什么跑了吧？”

我还是在看空荡荡的人行道：“这倒是没有。”

“他是被我爸——我爷爷——打跑的。”鹤野说，“算了，跟你也解释不清楚。总之他是被老头子打跑的。”

我转过头来，对着他：“什么？”

“雁夜那家伙，没少挨打。”鹤野勉强挑了挑眉毛，一时间令人无法分辨他究竟是刻意想要表达还是想要隐藏他现在这副轻浮无谓的态度，“因为老头子‘喜欢’他啊，他又不听话，他如果肯做个乖孩子的话就不会变成那样了……我还以为你肯定知道这个，你们那时候天天凑在一起，你总该看见过他身上的伤吧。我还记得有一次他甚至顶着一个巴掌印去上过学……”他忽然开始说起我从不知道的陈年往事，且表现出一种消沉抗拒而不失津津乐道的扭曲态度，一边不愿详谈另一边又隐约地幸灾乐祸，说了几句便匆忙转向下一件事。我花了一段时间才听懂他在说什么，那个被加诸以家族传统为名的暴力的少年和我所认识的间桐雁夜天差地别，我得努力把这两块没有一丁点咬合的拼图拼到一起凑出一个完整的景象。我明明没见过雁夜身上的任何伤痕……也许只是他不想让我见到而已。

“他没告诉过我。”我缓缓地说，感到自己置身于一条激荡的河。雁夜这条干涸的水道就是它的末路……可是谁能看出来他与那波澜壮阔的秘密有何关联？

“是你没发现。”鹤野的话音里有恶毒的快意。我假装没听到，抬起手来招呼服务生买单。穿着全套燕尾服的年轻人手忙脚乱地端着盘子过来，不小心碰倒了放在吧台上的高脚杯。我听见经理走过去训斥他，那男孩没完没了地道歉……我忽然想到雁夜之前在东京过得是不是也是这样的日子。

“你什么都没发现。”鹤野说。

我什么都没发现。我想起来那些他偶尔脸上顶着创可贴出现的放学后，满不在乎地抱着相机跑来跑去。那时候就该意识到的，雁夜从不加入体育社团，哪来的那么多机会弄伤自己。如果他是个性格好点的人，拥有更多可以令人爱的品质——譬如温柔和体贴，容忍和巧言善辩，所有出身肮脏的男孩女孩们会有的那些教人怜爱的优点——发生过的一切想必会变得清晰可见，至少会有人出于道义而愤愤不平。可那是间桐雁夜……我实在无法想象他沉默地忍受任何事。我习惯他用最尖锐也最难以驯服的那一面对着我了，离任何受害者模版都相差甚远。缺乏应有智识而心智幼稚的少年人只会表现出愚蠢的一往无前和自作多情来，好像什么也不害怕，只要随便给他点什么他就能像是追逐挂在眼前的胡萝卜的马一样一直向前跑下去……

有东西砸到地上发出沉闷的响声，和谁挨了一拳也没什么差别。我唯一能想到的自我辩解是那时候是他先挂的电话。但实际上这有多单薄我自己清楚……我不说话了。毋庸置疑我是个蹩脚观众，台上发生了什么与我无关，我只在意它能不能让我开心……雁夜无疑是令人不快的那一类。他是我的反面，缺乏规矩，信马由缰，令人烦躁。但这并不是他的错……啊，并不是他的错。只是我不想看到而已——看到就必然面临二律背反，我们中总有一个是错的……与其让他否认我一贯的正确不如我来否定他。

我不得不承认从某种角度上我活该遇见这种事……它实则是我一手造成的。他并不是自己非要跳下去，而是我挡住了他回来的路。脏了手的感觉使得我很恶心，实际上却轮不到我有这种感受。窗外那个不知该往何处去的幻影仍旧偷偷地用余光看着我……他等待着。唉，他到底在等待些什么？去等别人吧……

另一个服务生——并非打翻了高脚杯的那一个——走过来，将账单放到了桌子上。鹤野没再说话，他确实不想再管他弟弟的事了，而是拎起公文包走了，头也没回，脚步飞快好逃离这片生长是非的土地。它同样也生长了间桐家糟糕的兄弟们……我在账单上签过字后低下头去，盯着业已汗湿的掌心看。间桐雁夜，间桐雁夜……我默念那人的名字，深深地吸了一口气。

我又在咖啡厅坐了一会，喝完了那杯味道不堪的咖啡。司机载我回去的路上出了车祸，车子一头扎进路中间的隔离护栏。所幸我和司机都系了安全带，路的另一头也并没有车或者行人。唯一的谜在于为什么会发生这件事。司机怒气冲冲地推开车门想要一探究竟，一股淡淡的血腥味漫在空气里。他站在车头前不动了。

我也走下去。车头并没有像我想的那样被撞的面目全非，实际上只有保险杠凹下去了一块，远到不了能把人吓住的地步。我可以换一辆车，也花不了多少钱……然而司机还是一动不动。我又向前走了几步，才看到他视线末端那一团血肉模糊的东西，被血黏在一起的白色皮毛在风中时不时地被吹起来一点，牵动同样粘连在一起的肠子。

“是猫吧。”我看了一会，断言。

我们回到车上，发动机点火发出低沉的轰鸣声。一种莫名的预感忽然出现在我脑海中：这只死了的猫就是受到了凛和樱喜爱而后又消失了的那一只。

13

“谈我？”我紧张极了，手腕在远坂时臣的手掌里扭动着，丝绸睡衣让接触面变得光滑，但是不顶什么用，我还是被他轻轻松松地握在手里，“你们有什么可谈我的……”

”鹤野说你父亲总是打你。”远坂时臣打断我。他纹丝不动，好整以暇，说话的方式和平常一样，一切情绪都显得流于表面，实际上并不在意他所说的内容。我一时间拿不准他到底想要做些什么。我本就少得可怜的随机应变能力在漫长的糟糕独处之后几乎已经被黑暗和孤独感榨干了……何况这是远坂时臣。我们早就该放弃理解对方了才对。“啊……”我嗫嚅着，凭空感受到无处可逃，一个逼仄的透明箱子把我关在原地，我决意顺着他往下说，“是又怎么样呢……你倒也不用他说什么就信什么……”我躲开他那种纯粹出于探求而没有过多感情的眼神，实际上并不太清楚应当如何应对……我想倘若这个时臣认识的我也离家出走了的话那我或说他所面临的必然也是和什么虫子魔术相似的窘境，无休无止的家庭暴力大概也可以算作其中一种。然而这话真的有必要和他说吗？我看着面前这男人冷冰冰的蓝眼睛和那个只会显得他格外油滑难相处的小胡子，想到神父先生早些时候说的那些话：他是不会给我我想要的回应的……我顺从着他的手而重又坐回到沙发上。我那时候只是受够了，虫子、魔术，还有他本人。我后知后觉我那时候实际上是走投无路——我所熟知的一切都让我受够了，就算是葵，我无法得到她这一事实就足够让我逃开。时臣训斥我的话中总有一些是对的。我投降了，他或许真的足够了解我。

“你当时至少应该告诉我。”他高温的手指在我的手腕上留下灼伤，沿着上一次在未远川边天台上的陈旧伤……皮肤应当早已愈合，教人无从知晓那里留下过什么，可是修长有力的指头仍旧按压着曾经疼痛过的地方。他少有地对我露出和善的神情，仿佛在告诉我他能理解我……我的心脏颤栗起来，身上各处烧伤过的皮肤重复疼痛。“但我倒是也能理解你不想说……我那时候也不是那么想听。我们都太年轻。”

这是什么混蛋话……我想要蜷缩，然而一切可以躲藏的地方都被他挡住了。我被锁死在沙发的一角，背后是裹着一层布的坚硬扶手，铁质骨架和同样没多余缓冲的背骨顶在一起，明明应该没压迫到肺却教人呼吸困难。我十分艰难地调动肌肉——它们和我的心脏以同样的节奏抽搐——将一口空气吞进肚里，终于肯抬起眼来看他。时臣其实没有咄咄逼人……他真的称得上在逼迫谁的话只有客房里的那次谈话，现在仅仅是好端端地坐在我旁边，又是个体面人了，握着我的手，甚至比大部分时候还要更温和些。我那剧烈的心跳也会共鸣到他的心脏里去吗？我头晕目眩地想到，久违地以为自己终于要死了：“你在说什么……我听不懂。”

“我不讨厌你，雁夜。”他理所当然地说道，“你一定是这么觉得的吧，我也一度这么以为……我应该讨厌你，不是吗？”

我想他喝多了。他去找鹤野了，鹤野是一定要拉着人去喝酒的……可是他身上没有酒气。他是认真的吗？他应该讨厌我……他居然来问我这个。我要怎么才能知道一个我根本都不懂也不了解的人应不应该讨厌我？

“我们选的是完全不同的道路。”时臣满是柔情地说。我懵懂地听着这些意义宏大的词……它们大抵与我无关，只在我离家时偶然闪现出一角，其余人生的分叉路口无非是随波逐流，摸黑找一条暂且还不至于撞墙的途径……“如果我承认我不讨厌你的话，”他继续，极具迷惑性的低音摩擦着我的鼓膜，“那我岂不是也要承认我错了不成？我并非是憎恶你，雁夜。我不过是太珍视我自己……”那双深陷进眼窝里的蓝眼睛出乎意料地流露出些许无可奈何。他上高中的时候受到我们年级女孩子们的追捧，说学生会长远坂学长有一双教人着迷的眼睛，像倒映着苍蓝色天空的亚得里亚海。她们不知道就算是远坂时臣从欧洲那边继承来的血统其实也和意大利没什么关系，那些挺拔线条源自于维京人在海上日夜经受的风霜……但是此刻我理解为什么有人会赞美于那样一双眼睛了：当它们但凡蕴含着一丁点感情的时候，确实称得上动人。他就是这么哄骗葵和孩子们的吧……扮演忧郁浪漫的男人简直是不费吹灰之力。

“实际上是我的错。”时臣承认了，终于放弃了宏观的叙述而倒向某个具体的错误，惊人地显得可信，“我不应当……”他刻意没说他不应当什么，巧妙地将钩子藏在一片留白里。“你不应当什么？”我错漏百出地踏进陷阱。我明知道那有什么！但再糟也糟不过现在了……

“那天我应该问问你发生了什么的。”时臣镇静地看着我，似乎已经不再在意他说的那些，“我那时候不知道怎么面对你。我们两个中间总得有一个是错的，万一是我怎么办？”

并非如此……我想，谁是对的谁是错的无关痛痒……我举目四顾周围只有大片大片浓稠的黑暗……我又不可能打给葵，她最好别知道我的人生里有什么……我只能打给你。难道你以为我想要寻找你是因为想找一个裁判吗？你为什么就不能……就不能问问我呢？

我想找个地方痛苦地呻吟几声，或许哭出来。当然不是为了远坂时臣……我想可能是为了我自己。他都说到这里了还是没想到要问我些什么，就像是葵也只是在市民公园的长椅上对着我默默流泪。现在没什么好掩盖的了，他们并不是受制于任何我所怨恨的东西：愚蠢的丈夫、无望的追求、破碎的家……而是我太过奢求无条件的理解。没人给我这个。我得不到。

“但现在谁对谁错也不重要了。”时臣说，“我们其实都过得没那么好。我以为时间会解决这个，但看来也没有。”

“那玩意从来就没重要过。”连我自己也不知道我在说什么，“我不在意谁对谁错，远坂时臣。你道歉也没用……”我忽然明白过来：我不是真的想逃走，不是真的想杀了时臣，也不是真的想去死——我不过是想找谁安慰我一下罢了。这不是时间能解决的问题。

“那你觉得什么重要？”他问，“告诉我。”

什么都不重要。

看看我，越过那些重要的事看看我。看看所有不重要的人。

“我。”我说，“所有人。凛、樱、葵……我们所有人。”

时臣没有说话。他看着我。他松开了我的手腕。他伸出手来。我不知道他是不是要拥抱我——我永远不可能知道了，因为我确实迎了过去，他除了做此动作之外别无他法。但无论如何他也没拒绝我。我想从这个角度来说我有足够的理由对自己说至少这个人在这一秒愿意对我伸出手来。

“唉……”我听见他在我耳边富有韵律地叹息，“你怎么还是像个中学生啊，雁夜。”

半分钟后我们又恢复惯常的行为模式。远坂时臣抻平他的衬衫，又开始装模作样地上楼去检查凛和樱的作业。他对着凛喋喋不休的时候樱从二楼的走廊悄悄探下头来，压低了声音问我是不是又和她爸爸打了起来。我想了好一会这个“又”从何谈起，只好跟她摇头。“没有哦，小樱……”我心虚地撒谎，“叔叔和你爸爸关系……还不错。”

樱犹疑地看了我一眼：“那叔叔和爸爸今天可不可以一起来讲睡前故事？”

随意答应要求的后果是当天晚些时候我躺在床上辗转反侧，远坂时臣睡在我左边十厘米开外，和我共用同一床被我翻身的动作弄乱了的被子。孩子们在她们的房间里刚刚睡下，今天晚上的睡前故事是个没人死掉的童话，就连最糟糕的坏人也只是按照王国的法律进了监狱，服刑几十年后便可以找份工作重新做人，听上去比我的人生要幸福得多。我直到现在都还觉得这段日子是偷来的……偷的另一个间桐雁夜的人生——虽然也不是十分健康，但总没有性命之虞，还会和时臣同床共枕……难以说清是好事还是坏事！我自己也拿不准到底是喜欢还是不喜欢这个。不过趁现在还没有任何多余的事发生，我还有机会考虑。

“原来你跟着我进来就是为了和我抢被子。”我以为早就睡着了的那个男人突然开口。

“难道你想发生什么不成？”我反问他，听上去仍旧底气不太足……一方面事出突然——各种意义上的事出突然——另一方面我怀疑我这辈子的情欲也早都在去年用光了……为什么魔力非要依靠体液补充？“而且孩子们刚刚才睡下……”我本还想讽刺他一句坐怀不乱，后来想到以我这副尊容他若是真的能扑上来才是真的色中饿鬼。

“我只是觉得奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了……”我说，“我们现在还能在这心平气和地说话本身就够奇怪的了……我还没问你你脸上是怎么回事呢。”

“回来的路上车撞死了一只猫……凛和樱挺喜欢那只猫的。我想还是不告诉她们比较好。“

我呆呆地看着一片漆黑的天花板：“不说的话就好像没发生过一样。”

“是啊。”时臣附和，“无事发生最好。就像现在。”

是啊，无事发生……我们只不过是和解了而已。至于其他的可以放到以后再讨论。我打了个哈欠。或者永远也不再讨论了……我们安于现状。

有些事物并不是被某一个特定的人所摧毁……它们被创造得残缺。只是人类善于和残缺共处，退化的尾巴、近视眼，一切无法治愈的慢性疾病，无非是人生的可接受的副产品。接受它们吧！智者和传教士高声宣扬，否则人生一无是处……把它们当作你的原罪，或者只不过是一些偶然的插曲……无论如何也要找个理由，否则一切忙碌和苦难就毫无意义。这一场仗打完后会有下一场，直到每一个战士都疲惫不堪，扔下沉重的盾牌，只能倚靠剑和长矛站着，青春和活力无意义地流逝……勇气迟早消磨殆尽，残骸上催生新的乞和的理由：为了能够心安理得地活下去！一种何其珍贵的馈赠……神未曾在这方面眷顾过我——如果那些我不需要的天赋算是祂在另一方面的礼物的话。

倘若我也可以毫不在意地活着……倘若我未曾知道我的人生的异常之处……

”晚安。”时臣说。

“晚安。”


	7. Chapter 7

14

“吉尔，”我说，“你能不能把电视关了？”

吉尔伽美什置若罔闻，斜躺在沙发靠垫堆成的山谷间，正在专心致志地观看某款拼装模型的电视广告，同时随手拉开摆在茶几上的某一听可乐的拉环。糖水里富含的碳酸在空气里飞速分解，嘈杂地喷着气泡，可能已经溅到沙发上，导致这周又必须去两条街外的洗衣店送洗沙发套的必然后果。但好在不是红酒了——那会比较贵一点，我不确定那样我还养不养得起他。不，本来养他就不该是我的事才对。

他灌了一口可乐，口齿不清：“绮礼……你听上去就像是个没有性生活的中年女人。”

除了性别有误，他说得某种意义上都是事实，乃至于堪称准确。无从反驳他……反驳他没有胜算而且反而会使其得逞。我跨过地上堆积着的快餐包装袋残骸，在靠垫里找到了一块还算平整的地方坐下。我们不得不隔得非常远，他的脑袋在沙发的那一头而我坐在这一头的边上。我今天不要想把遥控器拿过来看明天的天气预报了。但离得远也是好事。最起码他下一次指点江山的时候不会再把饮料泼到我的衣服上。

“你竟然不反驳我……”听不出来他是想让我反驳还是不想，“已经接受自己婆婆妈妈又糟糕透顶这一事实了吗？” 他大笑着回过头来，红眼睛像是那种得了白化病的黄金蟒蛇，嵌在那张无论如何对于中东人来说都太过于白皙了的脸上熠熠发光，胜过耳朵上挂着的大到夸张的金饰。这人过分显眼了，教人不得不怀疑在远称不上治安良好的冬木他为何还没有被什么心怀不轨者盯上。也可能他早就被谁盯上过了，只不过我不知道。我不知道的事不止这一件……太多了，甚至让人丧失了求知欲。求知欲有何必要？我上学的时候很喜欢看书，能拿着翻烂了的圣经坐在神学院的走廊边看上一整个下午。现在不了……书皮底下总是大同小异的一些东西。前人写过的东西一再重复，一支笔贯穿公元前后，未曾更改，比我们脚踏的地面更岿然……神没说过的话人也不会再说。我所追求的理所当然没有答案，因为神与我不同……祂不曾拥有也不曾回答过我的问题。我以前总觉得是自己看得过少，实际上反而可能是知道得太多。于是我放弃了，如同克劳迪娅死后我也不再试图寻找所谓爱情一样。答案并不存在。

“没心情。”我说，把脚边的麦当劳袋子捡起来塞进垃圾桶。吉尔伽美什好整以暇地看着，好像这些东西并不是他贪图口腹之欲而冒出来的一样。

“那家伙不能让你开心吗？”

“谁？”

“间桐雁夜。”他轻快地提起那个名字，饶有兴致，“他今天来了吧？你身上有一股死尸味。”

“是呕吐物。”我纠正，“你认为这会令我开心吗，吉尔？”

这不是个反问句。虽然只是随口一说，但我真心实意地感到不解——我的感知系统和常人倒错已久，打我不幸降临这世上就是这样……不过吉尔看上去也不总像是个正常人就是。

他又笑起来，何其聒噪的一个人……我竟然能忍受他。

“啊，呕吐物大概不会吧！”他直率地说，“但是，绮礼，你不觉得这个人十分有趣吗？他大概很具有些你们凡人所讲的美学意义……哈，即便是作为闹剧一场来观看也不赖！勉强可以够得上娱乐本王的水准。”

娱乐他……我自然而然地忽视他话里过于自高自大的那部份——“本王”可真是个太扎眼的自称——开始思忖他所说的话是否过滤出些许有意义的东西。大部分都像是青少年人的胡言乱语……但未必不是有所指向。

“我看不出有什么美学意义。”过了一会我说，“闹剧倒是真的——真难想象他怎么做到这一步的。”

吉尔伽美什对我举起可乐：“别自欺欺人了，绮礼，你可不止想象他做过什么……你肯定还想知道后面会怎么样，做个亲手推动剧情的导演……唔，确实，对你这样了无生趣的人来说没有什么比看着他人落入深渊更有趣的事了。”

“我不过是指出事实。”人仅仅会因为虚妄的幻想和自欺欺人就崩溃到生理机能紊乱是意料之外。虽然间桐雁夜那无助到能把随便什么东西都当成是救命稻草拼命抓牢的模样的确令人身心愉悦，即便是我都……这似乎被完全打碎之后也能靠着一点万能胶把自己颠三倒四粘起来的男人！不知道是天生就适合被施以恶意还是承受了太多糟糕事端而进化成这副模样，切实是人世间绝好的标本……应该被拍成电影以便永久保存。

吉尔伽美什的笑容从恶意的欢畅转为促狭，然而即便是这样的笑容也未曾贬低他那光辉灿烂又高昂的英俊相貌。寻常男人应当嫉妒他才是。“算了。”他说，“本王懒得和你争辩啦。但是你自己肯定心知肚明……你是个聪明人，本王只看得上聪明人。”

“我不在意那个……我已经决定要侍奉神了。”我无动于衷，略过他心怀不轨想要刺探的部分，“我更想问你是怎么知道这些的。”相较于他那些虚无缥缈的指控，旁的事更能令我蹙起眉头，他是如何知道忏悔室里的对话的？我厌烦这种把戏。一方面是职业所限，另一方面我视其为隐私：我的隐私。偶尔作出超出神——祂对我一向宽容——所赋权力之外的事的确可视作可耻的僭越，但倘若只有我一个人知道也就不那么值得道德上的审判了。至少轮不到他人来进行此事。他们并不像我一样囿于缺失的道德感……

“本王无所不知。”吉尔伽美什的态度置于严肃和戏谑中间，“本王甚至知道你上周末还在和远坂家的那个红色小杂种为了一个氢气球争论不休。”

啊，远坂凛。远坂家唯有她还能让人提起点兴趣。漂亮的、尚不知她所向往的成年人世界之无趣的小鸟儿。“我以为你那天没来。”

“本王有临时有更重要的事去做。”他说，“难道你以为本王就是为了和你聊些有的没的才不远万里地跟随御主来到这无趣的地方的吗！未免太自大了些。我就对你实话实说吧，绮礼，隐瞒已经让本王厌倦了……你不过是个生活在这扭曲之地而不自知的凡人，较那些杂种稍好一些可不是什么值得自傲之事！”

“难道你并非凡人吗……”我低声发问，却奇异地想要相信这人所说的一切话，“听上去像是什么口口声声魔法的青少年。”

“魔法。”吉尔伽美什重复道，“那东西虽然罕见，但与本王无关，自有别人去为了那些魔法使操心。本王是为了圣杯而来——虽然只是个魔力汇集的赝品，连盛酒都过于简陋了……除却篡改现实之外毫无功用！爱因兹贝伦的许愿机好歹还真的能实现愿望……但此等威胁王之统治之秽物自然不能不管，怎么可能任由杂种随意驱使！”

“并不是那盛过神血的杯子吧……”我喃喃自语。

“不过是同这冬木一样不足道也的伪物罢了！”王高傲地宣称，“那赝品已经回收，享受这段日子吧，绮礼，虽则对你来说不过是幻梦一场。谁知道醒来后会怎样呢？那时或许你已是个死人了。”

倘若这世界是被扭曲的产物，那我岂不是也是同样被扭曲的存在……我望向自己的手，指尖相触的感觉如此清晰乃至于仿佛真切地活着，吉尔伽美什在不远处痛饮可乐、气泡在易拉罐里破碎的声音也同样不像是假的。然而我忽然急切地希望这一切的确是某种梦境……某种漫长的笼罩了我一生的梦境，我醒来后重新回到意大利——留在原地也非不可接受——父亲在看报纸，克劳迪娅在煎蛋，卡莲该有远坂凛那么大了，我……我想，那会是个崭新的我……行动终于有了些目的性，不再苦于寻找存在的意义：它本来就在那，遍寻不着是因为神之外的神秘力量将之从梦中抹去。

啊……人就是如此渴求虚妄的吗……空无一物的拳头被握紧，再张开时里面仍旧什么都没有。我凝视着它，心中涌动的渴望渐渐沉寂下去。自我毁灭又重生的妄想和所有外在刺激一样在十分短暂的时间内归于乏味。另一个我对我，对现在坐在这皮革沙发上、置身于快餐包装袋中的“我”又有何意义……我忍不住冷笑出声来。“吉尔伽美什，”我看向金发的青年，语气漠然，“这个世界是真是假和我有什么关系？我就在这——它消失之后我也消失，我只有现在，而我现在什么也感受不到。即便以后后悔也是无稽之谈……这扭曲的存在何曾有过未来？难道它会为了这点虚妄而过得好一点不成？你不该告诉我的……王啊，”我不无讽刺地称呼他，“从我这你听不到你想要的东西。”

吉尔伽美什蛇一样的瞳孔骤缩成一条细线，他看上去随时都要张开那张弧度完美的嘴露出细长而致命的獠牙，即使吞噬猎物也保持着优美与威严。但他最终还是将那利器收回去了。自称王的青年重又躺回沙发上，细长而骨肉匀停的腿——和间桐家的儿子那种病态的细弱大相径庭——似乎蕴含着性方面的暗示一般搭到了我身后，薄薄的一层皮肤下可见淡青色的血管和凸起的踝骨。“哈。”他说，语气慵懒，“你作为人可真是坏得无可救药了，绮礼。”

“倘若你说的是程序方面的话……”我捏住他的脚踝，“那我承认你说的没错。”

“坏到底也不是什么坏事。”吉尔伽美什又说。我默认了。“不止于你们所说的好——人格完整，本王连人的残缺也喜爱，只要他们像你这样残缺得有趣……不如说你反而因此比他们招人喜欢多了！”他举起可乐，和虚空中的人碰杯，“那些沉溺于幻梦里的杂种们！看他们为了妄想而挣扎真是赏心悦目。”

他的话让我又想到那个既坏人兴致又令人对其不幸而着迷的男人来。他眼里这也是美好幻梦一场么……吉尔伽美什说错了，台上人把原本理应寻常而按部就班的庸俗剧本演得荒腔走板，落魄勇士如堂吉诃德般和风车决斗，恶龙拥抱着公主作壁上观。如若从赏心悦目的角度来评判堪称一无是处，但投以看喜剧的目光就能见到别的：何其真实的众生相！现实岂不是泥沼……越挣扎越给下落提供动力，越寻求答案就离其越远。

这就是神的旨意吗？

“随意将这种荒唐日子当做幻梦之人……”我感到可笑了，“真教人难以想象他们实际的不幸。”

吉尔伽美什又大笑起来。“绮礼，我真是越来越喜欢你了！”王如是说道，“希望我们在别的什么地方还能有些缘分……本王十分好奇你的末路。”

几天之后远坂凛放学又路过教会，扭捏着送来一盒点心，说是父亲要求她送还的礼物，脸上的表情显然是在指望我推脱……“那多谢远坂先生好意。”于是我不假思索地收下了，女孩脸上瞬息万变的神情着实有趣，“也谢谢你，凛。”

凛哑口无言，紧抓着衬衫下摆想要发作又欠缺该有的知识，直到白色棉布起了褶皱才不情不愿地松开手，迫于教养才又和我这厚脸皮的大人随便说了几句，急切地想要离开，我没打算多留她：小女孩的可爱和可厌之处同样多。然而已经踏出教堂大门时她却又转回头来。她在两扇门间逆着夕阳站着的身姿令我不合时宜地想起直到现在我也还没给合页上油……不过倘若真的如吉尔伽美什所说这个世界时日无多，那做不做也无甚关系了。

“怎么了？”我问。

“绮礼，”女孩试图保持矜持，但这矜持流于表面，她还没像他父亲那样收放自如——自然也就没那么可笑，“你们神父是上帝的使者对吧？”我点点头以鼓励她继续说下去，有一种她必然不会让我失望的预感。“那……”她说，“你应该比所有人都更了解神的意思……”

“啊……的确如此。”

“上帝……应该是爱着我们的，是不是？”她追问，带着孩童的天真和同样未经雕琢却天然存在的怀疑主义，“祂不会刻意让我们痛苦的，是不是？”

我为她能问出这种问题而沉吟了半秒。“那是自然——神爱世人。”最终我说，“你遇上了什么事么？”

凛没有回答我。她仍旧若有所思、仍旧狐疑地转过了身去，缓缓地踏上了那辆接她回家的轿车。

15

我睁开眼睛，意识到这至少能证明昨天晚上我睡着之后远坂时臣没能杀了我……啊，其实也不一定，毕竟谁也没死过，也许死后的魂灵回想起死亡也不过是一场不那么美妙的睡眠而已……我一边想一边转过头去，床上没人，空空荡荡，甚至床单都平整，唯一堪称凌乱的竟然是因为自己转身而堆叠到一起的棉被。一丝不苟的整洁总是伴随着极其不真实之感。我瞪着那半边似乎从未有人躺过的床，摸索着撑起身子坐起来。床单被压出褶皱，我懒得管它，只想要找到点什么现在我仍存在于现实——平时我所熟知的现实——的证据。

我不大伶俐地翻身下床，走到落地窗边一把拉开被阳光穿透成暖橙色的酒红窗帘。底下是远坂家一览无遗的花园……阳光明媚，拥挤在花池里的每一朵红玫瑰都毫无阴霾地盛放。我靠在窗玻璃上呆呆看着它们，不真实感反而上升了。啊……这样符合常理的灿烂日子简直与我这总和幽暗抑郁伴随而来的男人格格不入……

我缓缓向后退去，手掌在洁净的玻璃上留下一个模糊不清的印子，过于蓝的天空经过这一层过滤之后终于展现出了点我所习惯的模糊和灰暗。

“啊。”有人说，“你醒了？”

我转过头。因为缺乏实感而仿佛悬浮在失重虚空里的血液又开始因为复杂的感情而正常流动了。我松了口气。“是啊……”我对着远坂时臣那张脸又开始无言以对起来，我以为这已经是被克服了的毛病……看来不是，“刚起。”

“我要去上班了。”他已经穿好了衣服，另一件令人感到品味堪忧的红西装，“一会记得吃早饭。还有，你胡子该刮了。”他表现得十分自然，反而显得我更蠢了……这男人真要命。“好。”我条件反射一样点头。远坂时臣得到了预想中的答复，装模作样笑了一笑，推门出去了。我又坐回床上，做了几次深呼吸，无论如何也应该先洗漱完毕再说。

远坂家的主卧是套间，厕所其实没有一楼公用的大，为求隐私只有一扇装着磨砂玻璃的窄窗，纵然装修秉持着一贯的风格显现出一种与时臣所散发的实用主义气息相悖的豪华，仍旧稍显逼仄。我推开门，斜对着的洗手池上面的镜子上登时映出一张面目平庸乃至可憎、缺乏血色和人应有的精神的脸。我端详着他……我很久没这么干了，总想着逃避……那脸太陌生，其上发生的异变教我自己都害怕，总好像某些不该变的内里也随着皮囊被虫子啃咬干净。好在家里的镜子照过几次之后被鹤野拆掉收走，大概是认为镜片也有可能被当做武器或者自杀工具。他们总是出于恶意而想方设法要留下我的命，使得我的苟延残喘更可笑了……这实属多虑，我的手指到现在挤剃须泡沫时都还有些发抖……不知道这种虚浮的力气和我的血肉哪个更脆弱一点。

朝阳透过磨砂玻璃和煦地照在镜子上，连我都被映衬出一点美好的影子。有那么一瞬间我恐惧它下一秒就会变坏，恨不得自己趁着事情还停留在原地时死在此刻。剃须刀就放在架子上，刀片泛着寒光。如果现在想要进行某种计划的话甚为合适，在这里也不用担心孩子们会进屋看到些什么……但还是算了。事情已经变好了……大概变好了。我垂下眼帘，将目光从那张破碎残缺的脸上移开，想象着原本的我自己。唉，十年前的我肯定会比这个我更善于面对现在的情况。那时候我还会幻想和解……现在我已经习惯消极应对了，忽然有些好事发生竟然也会手足无措。

真糟糕……我哭笑不得地想到，糟透了。

可是无论如何日子也得过下去。洗过脸刮完胡子之后昨天晚上因为种种原因而突然出现的勇气终于回光返照似地重新出现了一会儿。我走出卫生间，看着被我的冒失行为搞得一片狼藉的床，终于可以心平气和地接受我们同床共枕了一夜——这说法真怪——这一事实。昨天真是……混乱的一天，如同我的前半生一样荒唐不可理喻。不过这次最起码是在往好的方向脱轨了，比之前那些挣脱了一个又套进另一个、各有不同的曲折却同样通向毁灭的糟糕线路好了不少。这次别再逃跑了。我不抱任何希望地告诫自己，啊，不是已经下定了决心要好好生活的吗……好好生活，好好生活。我默念着，替还没过来收拾屋子的佣人将床铺整理成原本模样，被子叠好放在枕头下，远坂时臣的房间又恢复为我记忆里那缺乏人味的寂寥之处……然而这样矫揉造作的整洁才更真实……我这个人果然已经疯了。

日子就这样一天天过去，漫长又短。每天早上我睁开眼的第一件事从试图证明我是否还活着变成了正常的穿衣洗漱，远坂时臣并未对我们持续地分享同一张床提出任何异议，他甚至把书房也借给我好让我在白天有些事做……我又开始拿起相机。凛和樱会在和我道过别后再去上学——但也许她们从前就这样做，只不过那时候我日夜不分地坐在阴暗角落里凝望着远坂时臣不存在的影子。我从中学时代就凝望着它……无所指望，对充斥着荆棘的未来除了恐慌不作他想，只能看着它。它那样坚固那样牢靠，仿佛即使我蒸发成空气它也存在。我恨着它，我爱着它，它把我钉在某个坐标点不至于消散在风中……现在它碎了。我从原本的位置上滑落下来……落进不知为何物的现实……有人接住了我吗？我不知道……我分不太清拥抱和冷硬的地面。但我确实又找回了离家出走时候的感觉：靠着自己而非别人空许诺的幻象活着的实感。

“你变坦诚了，雁夜。”远坂时臣如是说道。凛和樱正在试图和园丁一起将一棵楚楚可怜、从外表判断随时会殒命于寒冬的杉树从花盆移植进花园。现在是十二月中旬，离圣诞节只剩几天，按照常识应该开始准备圣诞树，我识趣地没有问为什么前几年没这么办，远坂时臣到时候肯定又要用看白痴的神色看我然后搬出许多我不知道该如何应对的歪理。要命的男人……我还是这么想。他说完这些话锋一转，又开始絮絮地说些关于公司和家里年底采购的事宜。我一窍不通，既不懂什么年底清帐也没试过做年菜——实际上后者我怀疑远坂时臣本人也只是知道个名目而已，反正家里的厨师能做就够了。但我也没打断他……当他说起这些的时候我们之间的气氛显得十分正常且庸俗——西装革履的成功人士竟然也会被鸡毛蒜皮的小事和两个女儿写下的心愿清单绊住手脚，浪漫和优雅一并缺位，甚至变得唠叨过头而不太远坂。然则正常且庸俗对我来说就足够了，在迥异于常人的二十几年人生里可谓最宝贵的东西。我竟然为了这么个无聊的目标搏斗了这么久……我在东京所租住的公寓从窗户往下看，遍地都是这样的男人女人……孩子们兴高采烈地谈论新的玩具……我用旧钢笔把凛和樱可能喜欢的记下来，就在我那收支勉强平衡的账簿边缘……

“你怎么看？”他高谈阔论之后问我，像是想要询问我的意见——虽则实际上这意见压根不存在，“我就打算这么办了。”

“真好啊……”我沉浸在那宛如人工糖精般甜腻的氛围里全然没在听他想要讲什么，慨叹更像是情之所致，答非所问。远坂时臣少有地意识到了这一点，那常年泛滥的优越感终于退潮了……他并没有说话，以至于过了好一会——直到凛和樱已经开始给那棵树浇水，我才发现他竟然已经安静下来，仅仅是在看着我。

这时候实在是很适合发生点什么罗曼蒂克……譬如拥吻。然而对于两个总有办法将事情搞砸的男人来说也是十分不合时宜的。于是我们只是站着，实际上那高于我的体温只要在我身边就能让我稍稍感到些心安了，仿佛那温度也能替我御寒一般——实则不能……风吹过孩子们的头发，也吹过我们的，将童稚而无杂质的快乐和成年人的纷乱心绪杂糅在一起，人们的命运短暂的被交织，变成一种可称之为家庭的玩意。多么……多么奢侈又廉价的东西。


	8. Chapter 8

16

我最近运气糟糕——不如说从摩天轮上那一次之后就未曾好过，先是莫名压死了猫，后来又接连遇上车轮打滑之类似乎微小又免不了后怕的意外，忍无可忍之下决定换辆新出厂的车子，怎料不几日司机又赶在年末生了病。他打电话告假时还不忘充满神秘色彩地暗示那是横死了的猫的魂灵作祟，拿着听筒的秘书替我嗯嗯应着，转头就挂了电话。即便必须给意外找个理由我也更愿意相信是这个迷信的男人自己将自己搞得心烦意乱……未曾接受过高等教育的中年男人的确容易犯这种错误。说起来雁夜应当也没有上过大学……他竟然还能当记者。可见文艺工作依靠天赋重过学习——实在是易于偷懒的行业，与我的行事准则南辕北辙。唉，南辕北辙便南辕北辙吧……我试着去理解那人成日泡在我书房里究竟要做些什么，最终未果，只好让给他一间空房做暗室：他竟然还会自己洗相片这件事我也是从来未曾有机会得知。

“这个嘛，”雁夜不免有些浅浅的得意，“你不知道我会的事情可多了去了……”

他最近精神好得让人惊诧，虽则仍旧时时展现出一副随波逐流的模样，与颓丧萎顿已不再有关联。安静坐着看书或者摆弄相机的模样偶尔也教人联想起他从前还决意要做出番大事业的少年时代——某种意义上我不得不承认他也的确做成了，尽管事后的发展显然不尽如人意。雁夜甚至主动提出晚上去学校接凛和樱，简直是在勇气上巨大的进步。他以前可连在大庭广众之下牵着孩子们的手都不肯……

这是好事。我决定不再以任何理由勾起他可能存续的多愁善感，于是连那些关于坏掉的车的细枝末节都没跟他说：天知道隐藏的安全问题会不会勾起他新一轮的神经衰弱，葵状态最糟时也是一听这些就难以自制地陷入歇斯底里……好在倒也不必另招新的司机，我自己驾驶技术勉强过关——驾车亦是优雅的一种体现。

平安夜当天早上我照常上班，车停到公司大楼地下二层，坐电梯的时候身边是张生面孔，高个年轻白人男性，紫罗兰色长发靠丝带束在脑后，衣装挺括，仅靠俊美侧脸使得我回想起在英国求学时见到的那些出身上流自恃身份的私校学生，写得一手好花体字，做足表面功夫的同时在每天晚上流连夜店夜不归宿。我们不约而同地按同一层楼的按钮。这人目不斜视，十分正经地盯着上方的电子显示屏看。然而我不记得有谁招了个外国下属……谁知道呢，只是个合作对象临时外派过来谈些无关紧要事宜的人也说不定。或许根本就是送快递的。

大概一分钟后电梯到达，那男人微微侧过身子示意我先走。我们擦肩而过。本应如此。

“远坂先生。”他忽然说。

出于礼仪我回过头去，借机再次确认了那的确是一张素昧平生的脸。男人头发眼睛的颜色实在不是什么能让人过目即忘的东西。

“我果然没有认错。”男人微微一笑，日语流利得反常。某种同性相斥的部分在我脑海里奏响警铃……同样的做派我再熟练不过：“您是……”

“啊呀，您果然不记得我了……”他毫不介怀地摇了摇头，“无妨。先前也只是遥遥见过一两面而已……但是您的朋友相当喜欢向我提起您。我是因此来向您问好的。”

广义上来讲我朋友不少，但是能和这样出身的男人——我大致猜测他至少和我出身等同，或许还要再高点，有个货真价实贵族头衔一类——反复提起我的屈指可数……倘若绮礼的父亲还活着我倒是相信他有这方面的人脉，然而璃正辞世已经有一段时日，现在才来吊唁未免太晚，更没理由来找我。此时那男人已经朝着我伸出手来，习惯和我一向注意保持的体面唆使我以同样的动作回应——

一声巨响。

我猛地转过头去，一块遍布细小蛛网状裂纹的钢化玻璃玻璃横尸在我每天走进办公室都必然途经的天井边的走廊上，边角缺损，残渣飞溅，显然刚刚经历了一次绝称不上安稳的着陆，已经失去了原本矩形的模样。我们一齐向上——它理论上的来处——望，挂着安全绳的修理工人正以同样的目瞪口呆朝下注视着我们，手仍保持着抱着从栏杆上拆卸下来的玻璃挡板的姿态。它发生得太快谁也没来得及惊恐。倘若被砸中不失为一次成功的安乐死。

“没撞到人真是太好了。”长发男人若无其事。

“的确如此。”我敷衍道，仍旧看着碎玻璃。如果今天他没叫住我我也许就站在那。

“无论如何，”那男人自作主张地握住了我的手，用力而认真地晃了晃，比寻常有求于人的生意伙伴还要热情，甚至显得更像是个激情过度的法国人而非一开始我猜测的英国人：“远坂先生，请允许我向您问好。”

真是个怪人。

“也请代我向凛小姐、樱小姐，和我的朋友间桐雁夜问好。”  
竟然是雁夜的朋友。不知道是应该先震惊于他竟然有朋友还是他竟然和这样的人做朋友。然而他先前的古怪情状却意外地合理了起来……雁夜的朋友和他一样本质是肆意妄为、离经叛道而实际年龄与心理年龄不符的青年无可厚非。

”那是当然。”我回一个微笑，“也向您和您的家人问好。”

“提前祝您圣诞节快乐。”他点了点头，松开了手，并未再做更多的自我介绍……我开始相信他只是一时兴起来问好的了。我们挥手告别，他端着他的咖啡朝着走廊的另一头走去，去时和他来时一样的昂首挺胸从容不迫，绛紫长发的末梢在黑西装的映衬下匀速摇晃，步伐稳当得令人不得不怀疑他是否曾有军旅背景。我看着他行路也如骑士奔赴前线……真不像是雁夜会交的朋友。

不……其实我也不知道他会交什么样的朋友。我一边走向办公室一边想，他并不总和我揣测得一样……如果我事事都能猜对事情也不会变成现在这副模样。应该少去臆断。我们在试着互相信任了，不是吗？

平安夜当晚无事发生。孩子们在院子外围着挂着彩灯的杉树跑来跑去。它刚种下的时候看上去迟早要冻死，现在倒是好像能熬过这个冬天了。管家后来抱怨说树本来应该春天种下，雁夜在旁边像是认真又像是在缓和不存在的紧张关系似地解释既然孩子们喜欢那就算了。他总是对谁都显得拘谨……倒也未必是因为真的十分尊重他人——按他的行事方式简直是尊重过了头而显得看轻了自己——或是看重面子，我暗地里觉得是他太需要些正面反馈的缘故。这样的人十分容易被骗……没错，他岂不是被我骗过？修补一度损失过的信任比建立一份全新的更难。他直到现在才不再每次对着我都如临大敌转而肆无忌惮起来。说是肆无忌惮……我看向试图把凛和樱赶回家里的雁夜。“啊……小凛！”他像是天底下所有对孩子无计可施的父母，我因此生出来点实在的优越感，凛格外听我的话，“天晚了要回去了——再拖下去要感冒了！”

要按健康程度来说他感冒的概率反而大些。他终于握住凛的手，我女儿还在试图证明自己身体比她们班上那些淋了点小雨就卧床不起的小姑娘要好。“可没好到哪里去啊，”我忍不住笑，“你小时候没少生病。”凛脸红了。她牵着樱又挣脱开雁夜，两个人从我身边窜进房间里。雁夜进门的时候看了我一眼，少有的没什么心理负担的笑容稍纵即逝……尔后又急匆匆追进去看着两个孩子了。

晚饭时唯一的意外是本来答应孩子们的烤鸡。家里只有一个烤箱难以应付一只鸡外加一个蛋糕。雁夜为了哄她们开心不得不在饭后坐在客厅里讲起所有他所知道的圣诞故事——或许卖火柴的小女孩那种除了平添忧愁之外没有多余意义的故事除外。然而孩子们早就知道圣诞老人不可信……她们也未必真的会为了晚饭少了些什么而生气，只是想找个能无限讲故事的人而已。雁夜认真地说只有乖孩子才能收到礼物的样子却要更真情实感。孩子们为了这点而喜欢他无可厚非。在大人眼里笨拙的到她们那就是真挚……反过来说更合适些，真挚的东西在成年人这总是笨拙的代名词。电视上在播他不知从哪个角落翻出来的圣诞节特供电影，没什么营养的美国片，女主人公连续不断地在工作和生活中遇到霉运，实际上和真实生活中所出现的倒霉事天差地别……孩子们围着他，根本没在看屏幕里陌生男女的爱情喜剧，我在旁边坐了一会难免犯困，想到公司还有些事没敲定才打起精神又回到书房。晚上十点我走出门的时候客厅已经空空荡荡，电视上还在播，是另一部新的，小孩们围在壁炉前唱《铃儿响叮当》。他居然还在百忙之中抽出时间又毫无必要地换了张碟……我一时间不知道该做何感想好。

雁夜这时候从楼上下来，轻手轻脚，垂着眼睛，动作显示出心不在焉的僵硬。

“都睡了？”

“啊？”他醒过神来，下意识地四处张望然后才将目光聚焦在楼下的我这，点了点头，“是说小凛和小樱吗……睡了。”

“没为难你吧？”我问。

“小孩子能有什么为难的！”

“那就好。”我点点头，从桌上拿起水杯给自己倒了一杯温水，“我看你状态不好。”

雁夜伸出手揉了揉一头乱七八糟的银白头发……我一度以为随着健康状态的恢复它们能至少显出点黑色，实则不然。“可能是累了。”他犹疑着说。

“那就去睡……”我叹了口气，有时候他比孩子们还要教人难以放心……最起码她们能明确指出她们是累了还是着了凉，无怪乎他能把自己弄到这种地步……我站起来朝着楼梯走去，雁夜下意识地侧过身子想要在已算是足够宽敞的螺旋楼梯上让出一条路，转到一半才想起我们去的是同一个方向，那单薄的躯干又转回来，肩膀和我撞到一起。“你最近每天都熬夜。”我不得不指责他，“早知道我就不该把相机和房间借给你。”

“又不是那些的事……”

“那就不应该让你和孩子们凑在一起。我知道她们粘人……你就不会拒绝她们么？”

“啊……是她们陪着我才对。”

他颇为寂寥地叹息，之后就没再说话。

我回到房间洗完澡之后雁夜已经睡着。他少有地安静地躺在那，在我躺下的时候本能地靠过来。我拿他没办法，只好转过头来抱住他。他起先僵硬着没动……很快就又像亲密接触饥渴的病人那样紧紧地回抱了过来……啊……他本来也是个病人。

第二天晚上下班回到家的时候孩子们已经在写作业，拆完的圣诞礼物堆在客厅一角，包装纸扔进垃圾桶，雁夜不见人影。我把外套挂好后找了半圈——我家的半圈可不小——终于看到他的身影套在仍旧有些宽松得离谱的白衬衫里蹲在厨房一角观察烤箱。厨师在另一头对这个碍事的男人视而不见，人人都有他们该忙碌的事，唯有间桐雁夜一以贯之地关心细枝末节，好像那个发着橙红光芒的机器在玻璃窗口后面另有一番世界似的……我走到他身后弯下腰，只看见一只正在渐渐变成金黄色、表皮渗出大量油脂的烤鸡。“在看什么？”我随口问。

“你回来啦……”雁夜眼睛里映着加热管所发出光芒的颜色，黑色和红色叠加在一起像是燃烧中的灰烬，没有火焰的暗红色，“没看什么。”

过了一会他又说：“你听说过希区柯克吗？”

我在他身边蹲下，某种意义上颇为失望又意料之中地发现即便和他处在同一水平线上，那里面仍旧只有一只鸡的尸体：“我看过几部他拍的电影。和烤鸡有什么关系？”

“希区柯克说过，”他若有所思地盯着那鸡看，一手托腮，颀长的手指挡住半张脸，只看这双手和挽起的袖口下白而骨架鲜明的胳膊无疑会当他是个少年人——我那匆匆流去的少年时光！真教人怀念又不平……“在烤箱里发生的事要比在电影里发生的事悬疑多了。”

我对希区柯克的奇闻逸事一无所知，所谓看过几部实际上是大学时学校的电影爱好者社团在教室里免费放映黑白电影，为了能与某几位我十分欣赏的学长多聊几句拓宽人脉而进行的必要社交活动。学长在毕业后就没再见过面，靠书信往来维持联系，伟大导演和间桐雁夜同时觉得有趣的烤箱里的化学反应对我已经毫无意义。啊，它难道不是对大部分人都毫无意义吗？我们只要能有最后出炉的食物就足够了……我透过玻璃往里看，鸡在烤箱里膨胀，原本松垮的褶皱繁多的皮被撑成薄而紧的一层，然而里面十有八九仍在夹生，看上去毫不诱人甚至丑陋……如同蝴蝶在破茧而出之前也是丑陋的一样。

“我还以为有什么特别的。”

“倒也……倒也没什么特别的。”雁夜含混不清地回答。

谁也没挪动脚步。我们最近沉迷于此类无聊游戏，默默无言消磨时间，假装十分有默契。实则没有。只是因为没别的可做，连吵架都不再有。若再亲近些或者再疏远些事情都会出现转机，但现在这样恰好够让人休息——主要是我们都还没到准备好再来点什么轰轰烈烈的时候。我还是想不通究竟有何看的必要，倒不如看看雁夜……暖色调光连他那些实在不能教人心生喜爱又难以消磨的棱角都模糊了，变作些柔和的东西。我本应该十分珍惜这点的……内心里却仍觉得还是原封不动的版本为好。我习惯了。啊，我习惯了，这人笨拙又持之以恒地拿他那些小心思刺痛自己——并且满以为他也能刺痛别人。实则不然。他引以为傲的是何其脆弱的防备！ 伸手就能轻易穿过。就像蚌的壳……我在海边见过渔民售卖它们，壳紧闭仿佛是有意识地在保护内里的珍珠。然而那东西只在用人类的货币衡量的时候价值连城，对于其它没有金钱概念的种族与未经打磨的沙子区别微小，尤其是深受其苦的蚌类。渔民带着粗糙的麻布手套的手灵活地用短刀将其撬开，珍珠和组织液或者海水横流一地，全是海腥味，在我的皮鞋上历时两个星期不肯散去……我鬼使神差般伸出手去轻轻落在他后颈上，雁夜霎时间直起背来，警觉地转过头。我们俩面面相觑，余光瞟见站在另一角的厨师神情复杂地朝这边观望。雁夜那张因为常年亚健康而白得偶尔显现出无机质感的脸极其少有地升起红色。我以为他早就习惯这个……然而还是反应过激。雁夜张皇地站起来，他推开我——实则是我自己让开的——趔趔趄趄地朝着门口快步走去。我有那么一瞬间以为他旧病复发，等自己也抬起腿才意识到真相大概是蹲了太久影响血液循环，腿麻得仿佛义肢。我们一前一后进入厨房通往客厅的狭长走廊，雁夜努力想要将我甩开，然而我们速度相同，急匆匆地走和不紧不慢地追仅显示了态度上的差别。不一会儿他挫败地转过头来：“你怎么想的？”

“我好奇而已。”

“那你也没必要陪我一起蹲着……显得我太蠢……”

“啊，又不是第一次了——何况你本来一个人发呆也没好到哪里去。”我轻笑起来。

“我在想事情！”

“想什么？我以为你是无事可做了。”

雁夜的喉结上下移动着。我再一次意识到他太瘦才导致那里出人意料的显眼。他应该多吃点有营养的——虽然上一次家里的牛排令他钻进厕所吐了半个小时……“不是那么回事。”他平静下来，实则带着些放弃抵抗的意味，“我就是在想……啊，跟你说了你也……”他叹气，“时臣，你说，是过程比较重要还是结果比较重要？”

他又开始说这些含义貌似复杂的空洞问题。我犹疑了一会——主要是在揣测他想听些什么，他已经很久没纠结这些虚无缥缈的玩意，今天忽然又紧张得像个孩子必然有什么大事发生……是绕着走还是正常举措？最终我还是放弃，如先前所言我每次都能准确地猜错……或者还是和盘托出比较好。无数次失败早就证实对着他顾及体面只会滚雪球般将事情影响呈几何状地扩大。从实用主义角度还是应该坦率些。我喜欢他对我坦率，理应当回以同样份额。“如果你问我的话，我觉得还是结果重要些。”

雁夜没回答我。他看着走廊里大理石地砖和墙砖接缝的夹角。那被佣人们洒扫得很干净，除了不可见的细菌和微生物外附着不了任何东西。“你说得对。”末了他耸肩，因为太久没做这么轻快又带点揶揄性质的动作而显得肢体不协调，“结果比较重要——结果好就够了。”过程总会让人痛苦，人无意识间受制于种种……但为了个好结果什么都值得。

“你还是应该少想这些。”我对他说，“对身体好。”

“我现在已经好不少了——真的，全托你的福。”

“你又开始阴阳怪气。”

雁夜坚决否认：“我没有。”

我懒得和他辩驳这个了。我们俩又开始往客厅走，快到的时候雁夜又停下脚步：“说起来……”他好像十分不情愿地用他还完好的那只眼睛瞟着我，而我这时候意识到即便是视力缺损的那只——虹膜处色素褪去发白发蓝像是磨砂玻璃——也叫人难免心生喜爱……“你收到礼物了吗？”他问。

“礼物？”

“啊……”他艰难地开口想要解释。然而不巧的是我的手机这时候响了。我抬起手来示意他一会再说。“那行吧。”雁夜看似随意地扭过头去，“晚上再说吧。”

17

樱把半张脸埋进被子里：“叔叔……”她的脸在从敞开的门口漏进来的浅色灯光里显现出伦勃朗油画里的柔和光影，然而同样带有不符合她年龄的、似乎历时悠久的阴翳……幼童的眼睛像是有某种魔幻的吸引力，有什么异样的东西深藏其中，我不由自主地从门口又走回床边。她躺在那……我无比熟悉的面容。

“怎么了，小樱？”我放缓声调。她抬起眼睛来，没有光的瞳孔里映照着幽深混沌的黑暗——映照着在黑暗中涌动的死。

“叔叔，”她说，“我好怕。我想妈妈了。”

“姐姐告诉我，神父先生说神不会刻意让我们痛苦，是真的吗？”

“我只是希望能和爸爸还有姐姐在一起……”她在某种我不可见的狂乱里自言自语般地叙述着，我本来想帮她把被子拉下来的手停在原地，布料在僵直的指节中变形——我甚至能听到她说的每一个字砸到我鼓膜上的声音，遮盖它们原本的意义。“可是……可是为什么会变成现在这样呢……”她哽咽起来，“明明连爸爸和叔叔的关系都变好了……为什么会没有了妈妈呢……”

我望着她，连脊柱都深深地发着抖。一只可能并不属于我的手轻轻拨开她被泪水黏在脸上的额前碎发。樱的哭泣声停住了。我缓缓地、极其艰辛地俯下身子将她搂到怀里，她柔顺的发丝蹭在我脸上如是丝绸……如同我第一次在远坂家见到她……她安静下来，女孩纤细的手臂轻轻地落在我的背上，隔着衣物传来暖意，而我的皮肤冷得像是尸体。

“啊，小樱……我想神父先生说得对，神如果实现你的愿望的话，一定是因为你是个值得幸福的好孩子。”

“可是……”

“那不重要。”我才发现我的声音在发抖，“重要的是现在，小樱，现在大家还能在一起。”

“没有妈妈也可以吗？”

“总比……”我不知道我在说什么，仿佛漂流在一望无际的黑色的海上，一切语言和思绪轻而易举地被浪潮拍碎淹没……我们只是漂流，“总比什么都没有要强吧。”

樱似懂非懂地点了点头。她又躺回床上去。我弯下腰给她一个晚安吻，心照不宣地假装无事发生：“晚安，小樱。”

门外反射着灯光的光滑地面使房间令人晕眩一般的明亮。楼下的电视机还在放我哄孩子们上楼之前塞进去的碟片，儿童们嘹亮的声音唱着圣诞颂歌。一切如此真实。我关好门前最后一次向屋内回望，房间里樱仿佛安静地睡着已久……幻觉与现实的界限一再相互溶解……我踩在地上的脚步像是踩在浮在半空中的云。

我恨不得自己立刻晕过去，也好过在这里受这种折磨。

这时候远坂时臣的声音在楼下以他一以贯之的优雅语调响起。笼罩着我的虚幻被他惊跑。我转过头去，听到那人在问我孩子们是否已经睡着。


	9. Chapter 9

18

“说起来，”我在饭桌上随意地提起那个紫色头发的男人，“雁夜，你以前在东京的时候认识过外国人吗？”

雁夜放下手里的叉子：“外国人？”

“是啊。”我说，“紫色长发，白种人，身高可能有一米九。”说话矫揉造作——我很想这么形容，但是显然如果这么说了他一定会反过来讽刺我没资格说这话。

“不认识。”

“连印象都没有吗？”

雁夜顿了一下，脸上多少浮现出了点不耐的神色：“高个子紫发白人这种家伙……见过的话一定会牢牢记住吧，怎么可能忘得掉……”

“那人说他认识你。”

“那大概是他认错人了。”雁夜兴致缺缺地垂下眼睛，摆明了不想聊下去，片刻之后又转过头试图帮凛和樱对付烤鸡的两条腿，然而用刀叉的水平并不比两个小姑娘好到哪里去，笨拙到令人想要称其为可爱的地步。我只能摇头叹气，在他成功把东西摔到桌子上前过去帮忙。

“这么干并不会让你显得更成熟可靠一点。”我在他耳朵边小声说。

雁夜看上去想要翻一个白眼，但在孩子们面前还是忍住了。“我也没有打算要卖弄这个……只是想帮忙而已。”

“我是指岔开话题。”

凛和樱用古怪的神情看着我们。在小女孩眼里这些话可能仿佛是调情……或者剑拔弩张的预兆，尽管实际上两者皆不。雁夜颇有些窘迫地拨开我的手，神色轻柔地对着两个孩子笑了笑，示意她们乖乖吃饭不要多管闲事。我的女儿们对视了一眼又齐齐低下头去，并不见得有多信服然而却懒于继续为两个大人操心。

“不要浑水摸鱼。”我若无其事地提醒他。

雁夜无可奈何地看着我，不像是在说谎——间桐雁夜在这方面非常不巧的缺乏天分，谎言往往还未说出口眼神先行出卖一切——反而令人联想起被不幸冤枉了的猫猫狗狗。我又想到凛和樱所喜爱的那只猫，它同样喜欢用这种眼神审视不由分说赶它出门的佣人……然而它已经死了。这时候出现只会让人觉得不吉利。我把注意力重新对准间桐雁夜。

“他肯定认识你。”我说。

“我说过我不知道这样的人了。”他垂下眼睛，又拿起刀叉，沉默了两秒又不情不愿地补充道，“而且我在东京也没什么朋友。”

“可是他认识我，也知道凛和樱，还知道你叫间桐雁夜……”我一边切烤鸡一边解释，“我想我们还没出名到人尽皆知的地步——你也没有蠢到在东京一直用真名吧？”

雁夜沉默了。

“你……”我长叹一声，“不会吧？”

他没回答我。我勉为其难从鸡肉和红酒杯的包围里抬起头来，看见的却不是预想之中那张因为做了蠢事而恼羞成怒露出绯红的脸。间桐雁夜失魂落魄地盯着我，极大的震惊与恍惚交替出现在他神经尚还完好的那半边脸上。他看上去极其不冷静：在随时晕厥在地和拍案而起之间徘徊。我不由得伸出手去想要安抚他——或许只是想拍他的肩。然而他躲开了，动作娴熟而令人意识到在不安到极点之后人反而会因回归本能而在某些方面变得比原先更加可靠。

雁夜眼睛里一片空无，除了我的脸之外倒影不出别的，连嘴唇都泛着苍白的颜色。

他苍白的手指抓紧了桌布：“如果是那个人的话……我……我确实认识他没错……”

“但那是以前的事了。”他抢在我来得及发表任何言论之前补了一句，而后站了起来，椅子摩擦地毯发出刺耳的布料摩擦声，“我先……我得——”他没把话说完，猛地弓起脊背，紧绷成一个扭曲的弧，像是要坍塌下来那样蜷缩着向前扑倒过去……事出突然，我只来得及伸出手拉住他而没有让他一头栽倒在地，但实际上也无济于事，很快他又继续颤抖起来，干呕着，潮湿温热的胃液顺着下巴流到我的手上，把我的指尖弄得很滑腻，几乎抓不住他的身子。

凛和樱显然被吓住了……实际上我也不知所措。然而我是成人——或根本就是这房间里唯一精神上的成人——只能维持住冷静……我想起葵离我而去的那个早上，很冷的风贯穿医院走廊，我站在亮着红灯的手术室外等一个结果。灯变绿，医生出来，告诉我她没救了，我的第一反应是向医生们道谢仿佛事不关己，就如同我现在对着看上去像是要死去的间桐雁夜脑海里涌现的却是那天惨白以至于让人一秒也待不下去的病房。我不想跟她做最后道别，女儿们在一门之隔的房间里哭哭啼啼，我站在外头等她咽气才走进去。为了妻子的死亡而流下泪来只会令我形象受损……葵会理解我的……她一向理解我的。

也许雁夜说的对，我就是个习惯了推诿责任的糟糕丈夫、父亲，乃至于糟糕的人。

我挪动双手，同时感到无穷无尽的莫名其妙——胜过在教堂里的那个夜晚，最起码那时候还有绮礼在旁边可以帮得上忙……然而雁夜缓缓地睁开眼睛。他看上去糟糕透顶，呕吐物带着血丝粘得到处都是……弄脏我的衬衫袖子和地毯，现在它们上将会长久地留存着间桐雁夜的糟糕气味。然而当事人本人似乎坚定不移地认定了自己毫无问题。

“我没事……我没事。”雁夜抓着我的手，我全不知道他哪来的力气。

“好，我知道，你没事——”我没有余裕和他争辩，只能随口附和，平日里的稳重忽而又回到我的身上，“我等一会去叫救护车……管家呢？凛，快让管家去叫救护车。”

20

葵。

女人仰面躺着，双腿微微地向着两侧分开，淡绿色套裙和米色外套萎顿地铺在泛着水光的教堂地板上，令她看上去扁平，就像是一只不幸被手掌击中过的蛾子，内容物以难以名状地样式从身体里向外渗透——她的美貌、大和抚子式的温柔，以及夫家惯常引以为傲的礼节，一切的一切化作不堪的绿色脓水，洋溢着腐烂的臭气，一会儿将使得这遗体被前来搜寻的蚂蚁切割成细碎的小块……教人毫不费力地联想到丑陋及一切与之相关诋毁外貌的负面词汇。

我从她已经不再能够挣扎着顶撞我的肋骨的大腿中间跪坐起来，手指上还残留着她的感受：一种令人恶心的柔软与温暖……喉咙和颈骨在手掌下挣扎收缩错位，发出喀喇喇的细碎声音，像捏着一条不那么柔软的蛇。

她就这样死了。眼睛圆睁，泪水冲垮眼线膏和假睫毛，唇因为想要在逝去前一秒汲取氧气而大张，情状令人联想起比死亡更肮脏的性。

葵。

她不应该在这。我内心的某一部分尖叫起来。她不应该在这。她应该躺在冬木教堂后的墓园里，坟墓上已经长满能够随风飘舞的草。我和远坂时臣前去给孩子们采购圣诞礼物的时候还路过那，高大的水泥围墙将她圈禁在里面……我问时臣我们要不要去看她，最后只有我一个人进去。两个人一起来总显得有些古怪的不好。

“说起来你可能不信，葵……”我把白色花束——玫瑰、百合和满天星——放在坟墓前，“我和时臣相处得还不错。”说到一半我自己都觉得可笑，“小凛和小樱过得也很好，你不需要为我们担心。”这话本来没我来说的份。风吹散被摘下玫瑰几片行将凋零的花瓣，我站在她的墓碑前感到自己十分虚伪。然而远坂时臣只是遥遥地看着我们而不肯进来，隐没在地平线上变作一个赤红的点。

女人的尸体全然放松地面对着我，比葵活着的时候坦然。我望着它，又一次想问他为什么不肯过来。

为什么不过来呢？我错乱地想要从地上爬起来，碰到葵死去的双腿和空荡荡的长椅，礼拜堂的小穹顶令这细微的声响也有了回声。远坂时臣这个男人……我需要他的时候他永远帮不上忙。

啊，他当然帮不上忙了。因为他也死了。

不协调感如此熟悉。我拖着一条腿站起来。地面上涌动着血。神父先生用来接待信徒的忏悔室矗立在黑暗的一角，上了漆的红木在月光下微微反光，照亮地上的另一具尸体：熟悉的肩宽熟悉的轮廓和熟悉的半长不长的头发。我踉踉跄跄走过去，他身上的西装外套比以前更红，像是红丝绒蛋糕的颜色，富含血红蛋白的涓涓细流蔓延到我脚边。我踉跄着蹲下想要伸手挡住他背上的伤口，然而无济于事，血从陈旧的伤口里争相恐后地涌出来：它们早就不想停留在这具已死的躯壳里了。

死人的蓝眼睛上蒙着一层朦胧的霾。它们现在是浑浊的蓝灰色……男人的脸上显现出一种他活着的时候从未有过的迷茫与无辜。

我用颤抖的手去摸他的脸，温度已经散尽了，有生以来头一遭他比我还要冷，我的体温反倒传导到他那去。原来这就是他平时拿捏我的时候的感受：冰冷且毫无弹性看上去随时都会碎裂的青白色皮肤。我这时候终于清晰地意识到火已经熄灭了。它不会再次烧到我。

“雁夜。”

我转过头去。

“雁夜，你为什么要杀了葵？她什么都没有对你做，不是吗？”

教堂里空无一人，连神父先生那笔挺的影子都不在。只有月亮，月亮挂在彩绘玻璃窗的背后，影子波折成无数个彩色的碎片，落进活人和死人的眼睛里。不痛——它没有实感。我也没有实感。我忽然变成死去的魂灵。

“那是……”女人脖颈的触感又回到我的手上，她的皮肤像是丝绸，“那是……”

“是你杀了她。”

葵望着我。眼泪断了线一样地从歇斯底里的眼睛里流下来，滑过她姣好而柔顺的下颌，和地上的血汇成一滩。为什么要杀死远坂时臣呢？她无声地问，发着怒……然而她发不出声音来，她的气管被我捏瘪了，就像一个空易拉罐那样变形。

可我没有杀死他。我没有杀死那个男人……我怎么可能杀死他？我等待着他……我长久地等待着他能够回答我，用烈火、用死亡、用拥抱、用爱，用什么都好——回答我。是他不肯回应我！是他的错，葵，你怎么也能和那家伙一样……你们为什么都要抛弃我？

我爱他……我想到，我爱他。我也爱你。

我握住她的咽喉……那么、那么脆弱的咽喉，比地下室的虫子还要易于掌控。

然而她的脖颈忽而又变成少女脆弱的胴体。樱……樱，是樱。我艰难地吞咽着，咽下所有的疑虑，她暗淡的眼睛看着我……那样像葵又那样不一致——这一切都是为了她。我颤抖着，深知这不过是错误的幻觉——然而已经没有余地再去思考。

我停住脚步，抬起眼来，不知道在回答谁。

“那是……为了樱。”

“啊……”那声音叹息着，这令他听上去像是时臣，“那，现在樱在哪里呢？”

我睁开眼睛。

我在一片空白里醒来。

穿着黑西装且连衬衫也是同样阴沉颜色的紫发男人像是坐在一把过矮的椅子上那样悬浮在我身边，肩很宽，腿很长，还没露出被长发遮挡着的脸就足以显露出过量的英俊潇洒，因此给人——尤其是我这种毫无长处并对此心知肚明的人——一种来自更优越者的压迫感。我勉强支撑起上半身，想要坐起来，衣料摩擦的声响吸引他转过来看着我。绸缎似的长发从脸上挪开……露出的果然是一张出挑脱俗的脸！比远坂时臣那家伙还要令人瞩目。

“啊，御主。”他说，摆出一副发自内心微笑的神情来——同时变得更帅气了，并向我伸出手，“在下可算是见到您了。”

我惶惑着握住了他的手。和记忆里满是棘刺的板甲不同，人类的手温暖而皮肤坚韧，然而还是教我产生条件反射感到喉咙被挤压变形。“竟然真的是你……”我想借着他的帮助起身，结果被地上什么东西绊了一脚，低下头才发现是一道同样洁白的低矮凸起：男人原来并非浮在半空，而是坐在这上面。

“兰斯……”直接说出那名字反而叫我有点羞于启齿，“兰斯洛特先生。”

“称呼在下兰斯洛特便是。”男人耸耸肩，向一旁挪出一块位置，示意我也在他旁边坐下，语气之礼貌和善与无法交流只剩下吼叫的Berserker天差地别。这叫我更不好面对他了，除却自惭形秽外还要多加一层歉疚——我竟为了自己那点私欲将这样一位骑士先生变成了个除了搞破坏就一无所知的黑色傻大个儿，虽然也是迫不得已才出此下策……但更重要的是即便如此我也胜率渺茫，更加显得我人生无望。我捂住脸：“真没想到还能在这见到兰斯洛特你……我这是死了吗？”

“嗯……”兰斯洛特沉吟了一会儿，挑起一边眉毛，那一点明知道不适宜却以一种自暴自弃的方式表现出来的随意教我不由得有些不自在，“大概是还活着。”

“啊……请您说清楚一点？”

“这很难说。”他朝我眨了眨眼睛，“这毕竟是特异点，许多事情不能靠常理解释——譬如在下作为Berserker本不应该和您在这里聊这些才对。”

我呆然看着他。如果放在别的地方，哪怕是在间桐家爬虫涌动的地下室里，我都有很多话想要问。然而兰斯洛特说得对，在这个地方常理已经不能自圆其说了，追根究底我不知道的名词也失去了意义，硬要勉强或许并不能算什么坏事但于我也没有益处……我疲累地想到这一切已经不能再吸引我了：“你说得对。”

他拍了拍我的肩膀：“您应当往好处想一想。”兰斯洛特扬起脖子，那里也一样干净，符合一位骑士高洁的形象，“至少在这您的梦想得以实现了。”

这算什么实现？我又想到葵低矮的坟茔和不肯靠近的远坂时臣，不由得绞紧了手指：“原来你认为我这样就算实现了梦想吗？”

兰斯洛特不置可否：“在下以为您和在下本来也并非什么十分默契的主从，说成是猜测更合适些。”

“这倒是。”

兰斯洛特似乎被我直白地自我厌弃惊呆了。他险些在错愕之中做出什么奇怪表情——当然还是十分具有骑士风度地忍耐住了，然而在发现历经千辛万苦终于得到的解脱实际上是一场梦境之后他的尊重和我们之间本就是强行得来、稀薄得不能再稀薄的羁绊显然已经变得不值一提。“您不用这样顺应在下的意思。”兰斯洛特对我这无能御主无奈极了，“在下现在说到底还是Berserker的职介，说了些什么您完全不必挂怀。”

“不，我认为你说得的确很对……我不了解你，兰斯洛特，”我看着那一片白色的尽头——它真的有尽头吗？还是说尽头就是光本身？“你也不太了解我。我并不觉得这对我有什么好处……我也没得到葵，她还是……还是死了，只是这次并非是由我直接造成的……啊，兰斯洛特，你说，过程改变之后的相同结果，岂不是毫无意义？”

“您如果执意要与在下谈论这些的话，那在下恐怕也不能给您什么有益处的见解。”兰斯洛特一手托腮，也朝着远方看去，“在下本身便是因为将事情搞得一团糟而得以名留青史的骑士啊。”他自我解嘲式阴郁地苦笑起来，然而即便如此也令人心旷神怡，“但仅就您这件事来说，至少此时此刻还是有意义的。”

“你是指……”

“至少在此时此刻您所追寻的能够理解您、包容您的家庭已经出现了。”兰斯洛特柔声说道，“并且并不是藉由圣杯的力量……它不过是提供了一个契机，真正做到了这一切的是您自己——在下认为对您这样的人来说已经足够了。”

我低下头看自己的手指：触碰到了远坂时臣尸体并掐死了葵的手指。

“可这都是假的。”我喃喃自语，“唉……虽然我这人自欺欺人成性，但也没到能把这个也算做真相的地步。”

兰斯洛特发出一声叹息。我们两个失意男子肩并着肩坐在一块，忽略掉巨大的体型差和面目差异在灵魂上化作了肖似的兄弟。过了一会他幽幽道：“怪不得您能召唤出在下来——原来是患上了同一种热爱钻研牛角尖的糟糕疾病。”

“这可得算是我们家的家族遗传了。”或许是因为已经窥伺到了事实真相的一角的缘故，此时我甚至能心平气和地谈起那束缚我并毁灭我的家族了，毋庸置疑我身上流淌着那无法活在当下的一族的血液，永远野心勃勃又贪婪地为了遥不可及的希望挥霍自己的一生并且从不抓住在眼前的任何机会。而那希望甚至和我本身毫无关联，我根本不会爱谁！间桐一族都是天生的爱无能……我必须承认这一点，所有感情在我们这都会和爱混淆——也会和恨混淆，这就是我们活着的原罪。“只是那孩子和这家全没有关系……她应该过点好的生活，至少像她父亲那样……虽然时臣也不是什么多么好的人，但是总比我好。啊，等等，”我突然又想起什么，“你刚刚提到圣杯，难道那战争此时已经打完了吗？”

“并不是冬木市圣杯战争的圣杯。”兰斯洛特颇为扫兴地说道，“不过是魔力凝聚出来的仿品罢了……在下实则是受二十余年后迦勒底御主所托前来回收这东西的。”

“所以只是顺路来看看我。”

“啊，御主，”他正色，“您这样说就不公正了——虽然您与在下是再糟糕不过的一对主从，在下与您在此地的渊源也比您这样轻描淡写带过的要深厚……在下正是为了这渊源才来找您的。”

“什么？”

“在下作为您的骑士的义务从未被合格地履行过。”他说，“特异点消除后事情便会回归正轨，在下在圣杯战争中不能帮上您更多的忙，但至少能帮您尽力延长些美好的时日，只要您愿意……尽管您看上去并不十分需要。”

不，我十分需要。我想跟他这么说……我生下来之后第一次知道被人爱——至少是被人关心是什么滋味……然而这滋味还没尝够就要离我而去了。不过这反正不是第一次了，我之前不也照样退掉了东京的房子来冬木为了一个一生都不曾知晓我对她情谊——事实上连我自己也不知晓——的女人的孩子放弃我的全部。或许这是某种赎罪，我现在必须再次放弃这些来将自己从杀死葵的罪孽和对樱的无能为力中拯救出去。这就是我的命运……如果能有重来一次的机会我想我要么不要再做间桐家的孩子要么就仍要再来这么一遭。间桐雁夜从一开始就已经被塑造成了这样的人……

我从那白色的矮阶上站起来：“兰斯洛特，我还是必须要回去的。”光的来源令我头晕目眩，然则我已经知道了我必将到那里去，就像人必将要死，“我知道我什么也做不了……倘若我不是这么个废物事情会好办得多。但即便如此我也必须去……我只有一件事想问你。”

“您请说吧。”

“你说你是从未来来的，”我深吸了一口气，“那樱……小樱她最后，得救了吗？”

“这可真是无谓的孤勇……”兰斯洛特不知道在感慨谁的一生，无限柔情与触景伤情杂糅在那双锐利却不失美貌的紫罗兰色眼睛里，“在您原本所处的这条世界线上，樱小姐的确是得救了的，只有这一点我可以保证。”

那可真是太好了。

我又一次地睁开眼睛。

远坂时臣削苹果皮的手偏了一寸，原本完整的一长条从中间断裂，啪嗒落到了地上。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我0202年开始搞他俩了，在fz都快走十年了之际激情为爱发电，还有一万来字存稿但是下次更新不知道猴年马月，主要是也不知道能写到什么时候算个完……
> 
> 总之我尽量写完，谢谢大家花时间看（


End file.
